Where Do You Go When You Can't Go Home
by EvilPixey
Summary: Follow up to Till We Find Ourselves Again. Probably should read it first. More Castiel and Maggie adventure and fun and Drama Castiel/OC mild Gabriel/OC summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated MA for a reason although low key… at least for me! **;D

_This is the follow up to my mammoth story Till We Find Ourselves Again. It is Castiel/OC and now Gabe/OC_

_You should probably read the first one to understand this one but you might be able to keep up. But I warn you characters are pretty established and have already been through a great deal and many things may not make sense picking up the story here. I will provide reminders of past events here and there but by no means will I cover the entire story this fic/series is based on. It was 64 chapters._

_Enjoy_

_For everyone else buckle up and lets go. You all know how I write, so it is impossible to tell at this point where this is going. This chapter takes place one month after the end of the last story that puts us somewhere around April. Zoe is 8 months old. We are just peeking in today to see what everyone has been up to._

**Where Do You Go When You Can't Go Home**

**Chapter 1**

**…And So it Goes**

Castiel had been gone three days and while it would seem, to the average person, that amount of time should feel like the blink of an eye to an angel, who was thousands of years old, it was instead misery.

None of his leads were leading him anywhere but in circles. He found he missed Maggie and Zoe, for that matter he even missed Bo. He was ready to give up and he wanted to go home. Maggie was available to him, all he ever had to do was allow himself to feel her. Since the binding they were never truly apart. But it wasn't the same as having her with him, it wasn't the same as touching her, hearing her voice, when he needed encouragement, hearing her laugh, when he felt alone.

This trip, was a disappointment, like all the others in the search for his father. So many signs pointing to the possibility, yet, nothing at the end. He found himself alone, tired, cold and defeated. As an angel none of those things should have bothered him, but they did. He made his decision to go home, he was looking forward to finding the pages of Maggie's bible, feeling certain that could possibly yield some results on that front at least, hopefully giving a much needed lift to his spirit as well.

He mostly was looking forward to Maggie, she would restore him as she always had. Even before the binding, she had always held the power to reach within him and find his true essence, bringing it to the surface, feeding and nurturing it back to life. It was time to go home and let the woman he loved heal him.

***

Zoe was asleep in her crib. She had out grown the bassinet and while Maggie had some qualms about the nursery being on the first floor. Castiel was more than eager to point out the location assured them, much needed privacy, and it wasn't as far as it seemed, being, just at the bottom of the stairs located right outside their own room.

"It's not too far" he told her. "…and she is never really alone, Adahiel is always with her, not to mention there are 4 angels watching over all of us, all of the time now." he reminded

She sighed nodded and agreed, as he pulled her head against his shoulder, " We wake her more than she wakes us lately." he told her with a small laugh and a grin. "This will be better, you'll see."

He had been right, Zoe slept much better, in her own room and despite Lucifer's, appearance in their hotel room a month ago, the house had been calm, their life had been, all things considered… normal.

Now Maggie lay with her head leaning into his chest, feeling his legs and arms and wings completely wrapped around her. For the first time in days they were both content and spent. With the binding came the strange need for physical closeness, more than sex, although that desire was strong, this was more the need to be in the others presence, there was a peace that came with just being near.

When he arrived at 4 a.m., literally engulfing her body with his own, as he slid in bed beside her, she knew the cause. She had felt the same ache she had, she also felt his particular stabbing need.

"I've got you." she soothed running her fingers through his hair as he clung almost desperately to her. He pressed his body against hers harder trying to soak up more of her.

"I can't believe the way I miss you, how much I need you." he murmured, his face pressed into her neck, their bodies wrapped firmly inside his wings.

Maggie could sense how defeated and discouraged he was feeling. "I know, I could feel you. It's okay now." she told him gently. "You will find him Castiel, I know you will." she reassured.

For the first hour he rested with her, letting the effects the days of futility drain away. She held him and stroked his hair and face. staring into his eyes absorbing everything of the last 3 days journey. Feeling his disappointment at every turn, understanding the urgency within him to end this. He wanted his family to be safe, he wanted to save her world. He wanted peace in heaven again. He wanted Lucifer back in the pit. He bore the weight of it all and her human heart ached for him.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips before kissing him lovingly. "This will work out but, you cannot do it alone." she tenderly spoke the words. "We are all part of this and we will do it together, your father will be found when he wants to be found. You know this is true. No matter what the others tell you, no matter what they make you think, he is out there. I am certain, you have made me certain."

She was warm and she was soft and she was right he knew, as he lay against her, already feeling stronger again. Soon he found himself kissing and lovingly sucking on the curve of her neck, his hands seeking to feel more of her flesh beneath them. Eliciting small moans, as his fingers stroked all of his favorite places on her body. He felt the familiar curl of his lips, into that small knowing smile she loved, return as he touched her, and she reciprocated, as their mouths met his own assurance grew.

"I love you" he told her sincerely, and soon their minds and bodies were locked together.

He was slow and gentle, as he pull her on top of him, he just needed to feel her, be inside her. They made love, Hard thrusts alternating with the slow, gentle, rocking of her hips against him, pushed deep inside, filling her as if he were made solely to fit inside of her. She came several times through out and each time he himself threw his own head back, breathless and moaning feeling her wash over him as he held and caressed her quivering body. When he did finally succumb to his own aching, it was after several hard thrusts, ending with him ground deeply within her. Growling and grunting, incoherently, murmuring his love for her, his back arched and his head tossed side to side. They spasm and jerked together collapsing, tangled in, on, with, one another, too exhausted to move.

And now, an hour later, with her head against his chest she finally started go doze again and he felt restored by her.

***

Haniel had his hands full in Heaven. As an archangel very little is overwhelming but, the state of Heaven right now, well… evokes visions of battles in Hell. Heaven's prisons are now full of it's own angels. Angels created to serve their father and his creations, angels who willingly, deceived or turned their back on their true nature, their true purpose, their duty.

When the news of Zachariah's disappearance hit heaven, It was as if all hell broke loose inside the sacred place. Which, as you can imagine was quite unsettling. Zach's fate, still uncertain, Many believe he is now dead, others just missing, and some, his followers, the few that knew his true intentions, believe him to be in hiding.

Of course when this happened, Michael flew off the handle and carted everyone in question inside the prisons. He was always one to solve matters at the end of his sword, rather than through reason. Haniel grumbled. Michael's brand of justice did little to improve the situation, causing many angels to flee heaven. Causing many of Zachariah's followers to set out on their own, towards earth in search of their fallen leader and to continue with his plan. Because so many fled, it was virtually impossible to determine who left for what reason. Who is guilty and who was simply misled and who had been secretly playing for Lucifer.

Now Michael, once again occupied with his own problems, the pending apocalypse of course, left heaven to continue his journey. Leaving Haniel to sort out the mess left in the wake of it all. Michaels mess as far as the Arch was concerned. But now his responsibility to set right.

***

Maggie had finally gotten an email back from Bobby with good news about the missing pages. It seemed there was a collector in Wyoming of all places, who recently purchased a collection of ancient documents. He was also a retired linguistics professor, whom apparently retired to his family's horse farm about 5 years ago.

"So when do we go?" Maggie asked excitedly wrapping her arms around Castiel.

"A few days." told her, smiling, trying to settle her yet pleased to see her happy. "Remember we are going to Bobby's tomorrow" he reminded. "As he fed Zoe her breakfast."

"Yes I remember and I have the perfect gift I think." she grinned going to the laundry room and bringing out and old book and a large gift bag. "It was my fathers," she told him handing it to him. "It's a chronological listing of all mythological creatures." She explained,

"It is pretty old, I remember when my father purchased it, he was eager to have it, it's detailed, there are things in here I have never even heard of. I think Bobby would like to have it."

"I agree this seems to be something he would like." Castiel told her, as he looked through the pages, until Zoe complained he was neglecting her open mouth.

He chucked at the little girl "sorry," he said "looks like I'm out of practice." as he delivered another spoonful of yogurt.

Castiel was very taken by how close Maggie and the older hunter were. He was quite moved when she said, she would like the man to take the place of a grandfather in Zoe's life, Castiel couldn't have agreed more with the choice. It was even more touching that Bobby was moved to tears, albeit well hidden tears, at the request.

"I've also got him a bottle of Makers, a new hat, and a few new t-shirts in here." she said, bringing out a large gift bag.

Castiel grinned at her. "He will love anything that comes from you Maggie."

"It's from you too" she smiled.

"I'm still not so sure he wouldn't rather just Bar-b-Que my wings." he chuckled.

Maggie shook her head and hugged the angel. "He loves you, you're just never gonna get him to say it or act like it, in most cases."

The next day was Bobby's birthday. Everyone was going to his house to celebrate. Of course Bobby didn't want a big deal but, they did. Any good excuse to celebrate something was welcome these days. Life was uncertain, they were learning not to take things for granted, especially each other.

***

Dean slapped the big red bow on the case of beer and stuck it in the trunk of the impala, then Sam wrote Happy Birthday across the side of the box. They both stood back and admired their work.

"It's the one gift I'm sure he'll like" Dean said with a smile and a nod, taking a swig of his own beer and belching proudly, earning him a look of disgust from his brother.

"Well he won't return it that's for sure" Sam agreed.

"So everybody's coming right?" Dean asked, heading back to the car door and opening it.

"Everyone should be there." Sam assured.

The get together at Bobby's was Dean's idea, he thought the older hunter was feeling a little down, everyone had been busy going in too many different directions, Bobby had been left to himself more than usual. Dean figured getting everyone together to grill a few steaks and drink a few beers for his birthday just might cheer him up a little. They finished loading their gear and headed for Bobby's.

***

"No Gabe you aren't getting in here until you put that way!" Alba said firmly, her hand on the bathroom door knob. The tall Midwife was already running late and while she loved the archangel she didnt have time for his shennanigans this morning.

"Oh come on Alba it's just a little whip cream." he begged as he shook the can.

"No! I have to get a shower, I have Patients in an hour, put it away and I'll let you in the shower." she bargained.

"Showers are for getting clean, sex is for getting dirty," he chortled. "You can shower after!" the not very angelic angel did his best to convince her through the locked door.

"There is no time. I'll compromise with a shower." she told him giggling wildly, blowing her serious demeanor to hell.

"You didn't say that yesterday about the chocolate syrup" he reminded.

"I was off yesterday" she reminded in return. Serious again.

"Oh all right" he said with a defeated sigh, making the can disappear. "Open up, I'm unarmed."

***

Bobby sat at his computer he had just downloaded the photo's Maggie had sent him of little Zoe. He grinned and sighed at the little girl. It had been nearly a month since he had seen her or her mother and he had to admit he missed them both, hell he even missed that angel. He'd assumed after things had gone so badly with his wife, and he'd ended up alone, that kids and grandkids where out of the picture for him. He had Sam and he had Dean. He never dreamed that someone like Maggie would pop up with Zoe and stir up all those parental instincts again. But the more he thought about it, that's what it was.

She turned out to be the daughter of an old friend. He taught her the ropes from his end, took her in when she needed it, an never thought twice. Now he had a little girl to call him grandpa. Life was funny that way and he couldn't be prouder of either one of them.

He just wished that angel would get off his ass and make it all honest. Yeah he knew all about the binding, and he was even sure Maggie was satisfied with it. Still that little girl need a last name. He thought he might be able to fix that.

***

"Feeling better?" Maggie asked Castiel who was on the sofa reading over the stack of leads she had printed out while he was away.

He looked up at her and smiled, setting the papers aside and reaching his hand up to her she straddled him on the sofa.

"Much better" he said into her neck as she leant into him.

"Good" She told him kissing him softly. "It's not all up to you, you know." she reminded him. "You're the one always telling me about faith… now have some… We're going to be okay I know it." she smiled at him.

He nodded "Maybe you should convince me again." he told her with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Still looking at life in general for the bunch here. Things are getting a little more interesting next chapter we will see more of what is happening in heaven and a few other details will start to emerge. Enjoy xox feedback as always.**

**Going to add here I promised I would take the fluffy/fun/smutty scenes that didn't make the cut from the last story and edit the better ones into one shots. I have begun to do that. If you go to the till we find ourselves again page you will find the first one posted at chap 71. Titled how to corrupt an angel: step 1 It is more smut than fluff. Hope you enjoy it;**

**Xox**

**ep**

**Chapter 2**

**Family Ties**

"Well you sentimental old-" Dean started looking down at his old family friend

"Oh Shut up! Ya idgit" Bobby cut him off, from his chair at the desk

"I'm not being sentimental, I'm just making sure that angel of yours can do the right thing if need be."

Bobby had taken Sam and Dean into the library to talk. He wanted to tell them his idea before everyone else got there the next day. He sort of wanted to know what they thought but, not really. It wasn't going to change his mind about what he wanted to do. He should have known better than to ask Dean's advice a the subject anyway.

"I think if it is what they both want it, then it's a good idea." Sam said.

"Well it's not like I plan to hold a shot gun to either one of em." Bobby said.

"I don't think Maggie will go for it." Dean said

"And why's that?" Bobby asked

"I never once heard her mention an actual Marriage… ever." he explained.

"I didn't say she had to marry him, I said that kid needs a name. that isn't her dead husbands." Bobby grumbled. "Least Maggie will have the option this way."

Sam had to admit it was kind of strange. Maggie was a widow, Zoe was Castiels child… yet her last name was Harper. It was unusual but not unheard of he would imagine.

Bobby had called them all in and up dumped and envelope of various ID's on his desk, everything a person would need. Birth Certificate, social security card, drivers license, everything. All of them giving Castiel his last name.

"So why your last name? why not Smith or Jones or I don't know Kawouski?" Dean asked.

"It was just easier." Bobby told them. "I had documents I could fudge."

Dean shook his head. Shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Dean if something happened to Maggie what would happen to that little girl?" the older hunter asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothings gonna happen to Maggie she's super human, I saw for myself. And Cass is an angel he can pretty much do what ever he wants." Dean told him.

"Glad you think so… I'm not so easily convinced. Those so called angels have damn near killed her 3 times and as for Castiel, he's only an angel when he feels like it these days." he informed.

"…But Cass would take care of her." Sam pointed out.

"Really?" Bobby questioned "How he's not even on the birth certificate."

"No way" Dean defended.

"Maggie and I talked about it… I told her at the time it was probably best to leave him off, not to worry about a last name." he hunter explained

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well because I figured it would make them harder to track down later, if something happened" he sighed.

"So what's changed.?"

"She's his daughter Dean, his name should be there, and she is gonna want It there later. One day. If we survive this whole mess." the hunter grumbled irritated with him self. "I should have just done all this then, when Maggie asked. I didn't think it through."

Sam cocked his head and gave the older man a sideways grin. "You're doing this for Castiel aren't you?" he chuckled.

"I'm doing this for all of them." the hunter grumbled trying to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'll be damned." Dean jumped in, "You are, you actually like him."

"Of couse I like him, but-" Bobby started.

"But nothing." Dean teased grinning at his friend.

On the outside Dean teased but, inside he was more than a little touched by the older mans concern and sensibility for the angels small family than he would ever let on.

Bobby put all of his paper work and ID's back in the envelope. He wasn't sure why this issue bothered him so much. But Maggie had nearly died 3 times. He had the connections to help protect the little one, if not her mother and he intended to.

***

Bobby had called Maggie and asked her to come to his house a little early. He told her he needed to talk to her and Castiel. Once there and alone aside from the Winchesters, he took them to the library and told them of his plan.

"Look it will give him a last name. And I can help you get the records changed." he told her

"Bobby when we talked about this you were sure it was best not to connect us." she questioned.

"I was wrong." he sighed. "I wasn't looking at the whole picture Maggie. Yes in the long run it might be safer, but, It's not right."

Maggie nodded. Castiel agreed to whatever they thought was best. At the time the decision was made it mattered little to him. Zoe was his child and a piece of paper meant little to him. He did how ever like the idea of having a last name and he was very interested in Bobby's opinion about them getting married. Maggie wasn't

Later Castiel stood on the hunters front porch discussing the possibility, and chuckling at Maggie.

"What?" she sighed.

"You" he wrapped his arms around her still laughing at her, and continued, "Maggie it doesn't Matter to me, I have you and nothing will… nothing can change that. And I am certain nothing will happen to you." he told her.

She nodded. "But? Come on I hear the 'but'. What is it?"

"I think Bobby's right… It would make us a family. I don't think one has anything to do with the other. Our binding is for us. It connects us. A marriage is different, it is for us to tell the world we are connected. I wouldn't mind doing that." he smile and shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying? Do you have any idea what a mess this would be." she grumbled.

"How?"

"Castiel you saw how my sister handled a birthday party, can you imagine what she would do with a wedding?" Maggie's sighed wide eyed and shook her head… "No.. no way.. I love you but no friggin way am I going through that again."

"Again?" the angel questioned.

"Yes again… remember I've done this before… I know how insane people get about these things." she confided. "Castiel I love what we've done. It means something to both of us. All a wedding would be is a family war." she said recalling, memories of both hers and Kate's weddings in the past.

He held her tighter, understanding her resistance. If Castiel had come to understand anything in the last few months, it was that Maggie's sister Kate was a control freak. As a matter of fact she is the reason he understood the term, control freak.

"What if it was just us?" he asked softly.

"You mean not tell Kate?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Until it is over." he answered.

"Oh no" she shook her head furiously. "Not even immortality will save me from her wrath!" she said seriously.

"She isn't that bad" he chuckled again. Squeezing Maggie in a hug.

"She really is… that's the problem." she sighed into his chest.

"Okay" he said, letting it drop, but Maggie could hear his disappointment.

"Yes" she looked up at him.

He tilted his head confused.

"I said yes.. Silly angel."

"Really?" he asked surprised she had given in. "…And Kate?" he questioned, not really wanting to deal with her himself.

"I'll figure something out… just don't tell her until I do." she sighed at him.

***

The rest of Bobby's celebration went well. Sam and Dean grilled steaks, Gabe and Alba brought the cake, Maggie and Castiel told Bobby yes, Castiel would accept his name and they would in fact get married.. After she found away to get around her sister.

After dinner they all talked and had a few beers. Then Bobby went over the details he had on the linguist, who may have the pages from Maggie's bible. He printed the directions and a map and put them and the remaining information into a folder for her to take home.

Grandpa Bobby played with little Zoe as a matter of fact they were pretty much inseparable the entire time. He held her on his lap and wheeled her around the house. Even rocked her to sleep at one point.

"Who'd have thought…" Dean said watching his old friend with the baby, shaking his head, "deep inside Bobby lives Mr. Rogers."

"Dean" Maggie rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"She does cheer him up." Sam added watching the two.

Castiel nodded "I believe she is just what he needed." he added.

After dinner Zoe lay in Castiel's arms asleep, it was way passed her normal bedtime. Gabe, Dean, Sam and Bobby sat with the angel and the baby talking. Alba and Maggie had taken the Cake into the kitchen to wrap and put away.

The boys had done the dishes to everyone's surprise but there where few odds and ends left to put away. Alba returned to the living room with the others while Maggie stayed in the kitchen putting the items away.

Dean who had already had a few beers too many, had gone to the kitchen to get everyone a fresh beer, when he spied Maggie working in the kitchen. He sat to talk to her a minute.

"You don't have to do that" he told her, "I'll get Sam to do it later." he grinned.

"I'll do it." she told him giving him a side ways glance and a chuckle shaking her head, wondering why Sam kept him around.

"So when you heading to Wyoming?' he asked.

"Couple days" she told him. As she started to climb on the counter top

"You're gonna fall and break your ass." the hunter told her standing up to help steady her.

Castiel had handed a sleeping Zoe off to Bobby, while he went to look for her blanket. He looked in the library with no luck and moved toward the kitchen in time to see the exchange between Maggie and Dean.

Perhaps it was his imagination brought on by the knowledge he had gained about Deans true feelings for Maggie or Perhaps he really should have some concern. Either way he was irritated by is friends attention towards her.

He came to the kitchen doorway, in time to see Dean holding Maggie's waist as she balanced on the counter, putting away the rarely used serving bowls on a high shelf. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him except, it occurred to him, he wasn't just holding her steady, his hands were stretched out around her waist, while the thumbs of both hands were stroking the small of her back, quite affectionately, as she put the 3 bowls away.

When she turned to get down, he reached up and lifted her gently, bringing her down, just under his nose quite slowly he thought. His eyes narrowed at the hunter. Convincing himself it was nothing, went into the kitchen, except when he entered the kitchen, in the midst of the last scene, Dean who never blushes turned most red, didn't look him in the eye, when he spoke to him and wasted no time vacating the room.

Maggie didn't seem to notice anything unusual, as a matter of fact she told him right where the blanket was and then pulled him in for a kiss, a long one, since they were alone.

"Everything okay?" she asked, when she pulled away, sensing his mood.

"Yes," the angel smiled turning his attention back to her, dropping his head again for a new kiss.

"You sure…. You looked grumpy?" she teased.

"Angels don't get… grumpy?" He made a face at the word.

She laughed at him and let him hold her a few moments.

She was all his Castiel knew. He didn't want to have to make that point to loudly, but he would if necessary.

***

2 days later

It was late Maggie had spent most of the day Packing to go to Wyoming or packing Zoe to go to Alba and Gabes, the midwife and the archangel were officially a couple now. Gabe spending most days and nights with Alba since, at least for the time being, Maggie's house was no longer as interesting to heaven and hell.

Castiel returned from Dropping Zoe and Bo at Aunt Alba's, as she was known to the little one. Maggie was upstairs running a shower and throwing the last few things in a tote bag.

"She do okay when you left her?" Maggie asked Castiel as he entered the Bedroom and started to undress.

"Perfect" he told her, "I think she will do fine, she loves them both a great deal." he pointed out.

Castiel went into the bath room and finished undressing Maggie.

"Wow aren't we in a hurry?" she giggled at him

"Yes." he smiled.

"Oh and what this about" she asked as he pulled her into the shower.

"I want you." he answered

"okay since when can't you wait a minute." she continued giggling

"I can" he said "But it occurs to me, that I will now have you all to myself for the next 4 or 5 days." he added. "I'm not going to waste anytime." he grinned.

"I see" Maggie nodded wrapping her arms around him.

He sighed holding her "I cannot even remember the last time that happened" he said.

Maggie agreed and let the angel have is way pinning her to the wall in his usual fashion with just perhaps a bit more force than usual.

"Somethings got into you" she panted out as he bit hard at her neck.

"I just miss you" he growled

"We haven't been apart in days" she told him as their lips met.

"Shhhh" he said covering her mouth with his own and lifting her against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this is rated MA for a reason. Major angel sexing **

**Okay we have the first full on smut scene. Hope you approve I think it is one of my better works ;D lol. It was exhausting I can say that much lol. **

**They get on their way to Wyoming, Castiel is feeling a little neglected, like his connection to Maggie is not being fed. She makes up for it =D hence the smut. **

**Enjoy**

**And feedback please**

**Isa I think you will like the sentiment of Castiel in this.. Granted it is only here and there but I know you love knowing what goes on inside his head. How he see's her and the world.**

**Foreveradaydreamer I think this meets your romantic requirements lol ;)**

**Thanks everybody for your reviews!**

**Celloplayer I am glad you spoke up and hope you do more often. I love to know what you are all thinking and I am glad you approve of Maggie. I work very hard to keep her real , which isn't easy when she lives in a world where a sad and lonely woman could fall in love with a misunderstood angel lol… I am grateful to have that acknowledged by my readers. And I am thrilled that Maggie can experience some things that are not so human and still come off as normal, likable and believable… So thank you =D**

**Xox**

**EP**

**Chapter 3**

**Shameless**

Maggie was excited about the trip to Wyoming, she was looking forward to having the pages put back in the bible and she was very interested in collecting enough information to find out who took them in the first place.

Castiel was also looking forward to the trip, for different reasons. This trip was one he could have made easily and been home in a few hours instead of the nearly 30 hour drive. He, instead, decided they should drive, giving them a good excuse to spend some much needed time together… Alone. Even if it was in the jeep headed across the country, it was more time to connect with each other than they have had in a month.

True they were together a great deal, usually working on their own aspects of the pending apocalypse. Castiel, usually following the lead, Maggie and Bobby found. He would leave with the Winchesters or on his own and she would move onto the next case. Occasionally she would go along, she liked to, he had even reached the point, that he wanted her along more often than not, still she chose to stay home, with Zoe, most of the time, he of course understood.

It was rare their energies were focused on the same thing at the same time these days and he was feeling the effects. In the last month he had been gone more than he had been home. Even when he was home, he arrived in the middle of the night and left again within a day or so.

Since Zoe had arrived it was rare that they were ever truly alone, more than a few hours here and there. He of course loved Zoe, they both did, but he loved Maggie too… Alone.

As part of their binding, it was important they actually be together, not just desire to be together. They were connected and that connection required a certain amount of nurturing, it needed to be fed. There was quite simply a physical need, Castiel felt the effects of this more acutely than Maggie lately, making him miserable and yes… grumpy at times. Simply put, she was his Mate, she was part of him and their connection, both physical and mental had been denied too often recently. This was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Get back here" he scolded, mischievously

"We need to go." she reminded.

"Not yet." he sighed. looking in at her almost disappointed from their bed. He truly needed sometime with her in his arms.

He was sitting up, shirtless leaning on one arm, 'disheveled and devastating', Maggie thought, looking at him with one wing unfurled. The poor wing even looked disappointed that she had gotten out of bed. He sat there, his eyes bright and pleading, still he wore that wonderful small smile.

She stood across the room from him. "We need to get started early." she reminded, losing her will to fight looking at him. He was far too inviting.

"Don't make me come get you." he threatened narrowing his eyes playfully.

She raised her eyebrows at the challenge and he knew he'd made a mistake and added "Please." otherwise she probably would have made him do just that.

She sighed and gave into him, then crawled across the bed wearing his t shirt and nothing else.

"Much better" he growled content, as she crawled to him and kissed him softly.

Their faces nuzzled together, as he ran his lips along her cheek and she bit at his chin. "Why do I feel like I miss you" she sighed.

"Because we aren't spending enough time together" he told her knowingly

"We've been together for days." she said

"It's not the same Maggie… we need time together, not doing other things, we are mates we are bound, remember? The connection is important and… We both neglect it. We ignore many of the rules but, this one is important."

"This is why you came home so miserable, last time?" She questioned softly.

"In part yes. I missed you terribly, and it was a discouraging trip" he told her.

"And last night, in the shower, your impatience?" she chuckled.

He too smiled at the memory "In part… yes"

"So I should just let you in my head all the time?" she asked.

"No, neither of us want that, but we need to spend more time focused on each other." his voice quiet, dropping to a near whisper, as she kissed at his neck and shoulder. "… and it's more than that." he continued finding his place again "Like now, you get up at 5 a.m. and run off? we spend no time together." he sighed.

She nuzzled deeper into his neck and dragged her teeth. "Focused enough?" she whispered.

He chuckled, "It's a start… but no" he said lying down and looking at her, "Come here" he patted the empty space on the bed.

She lay down next to him and he covered her with his wings, arms and legs entwined, he looked perfectly content as he kissed her.

Maggie relaxed into his wings, his arms around her. "We both need this time." he told her kissing her. "Wyoming isn't going to anywhere in the next 2 hours." he chuckled.

"I just want to see what he has." Maggie sighed, settling further into the embrace. She had to admit she was calmer, the rushed feeling was leaving her. This is what had been missing. She lay staring into his eyes and him hers as they both allowed them selves to open to the other, completely.

***

"Okay" Castiel sighed looking at the map. "It's time to stop."

"We can make it a little further." Maggie told him.

"Maggie…" he sighed.

She looked over at the angel. He was in no rush to get to the pages. Yes, he wanted a look at them as badly as she did but, he was far more patient and did not suffer her particular brand of tunnel vision.

"Okay" she agreed chuckling at him.

They were just outside Springfield, Illinois, Maggie was apparently a star pupil of the same driving school as Dean attended, Castiel noted. She too drove like a maniac. Getting them there in just under 12 hours, with several stops for food and stretching, but it was time to stop for the night he decided.

Maggie pulled off an exit and they began the hunt for a decent motel, finally settling on one that didn't look quite as bad as the rest. Then they went in search of dinner. Making it back to the room around 10 P.M. Maggie by this point seemed exhausted.

"I told you that you needed to rest." The angel chastised her gently, rubbing her shoulders as she sat on the bed.

"I'm okay." she said looking up at him, obviously tired.

"I know better." he sighed, with a look that said he was telling the truth, as he sat beside her. "I know you as I know myself Maggie." he reminded, as he drew her against him and they both lay back on the bed.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall on his chest, then lifted her mouth to his. He met the kiss enthusiastically, rolling her to her back, at first cupping her face in his hands, then lowering them to explore. He missed her, he missed these moments with her and was tiring of feeling they were stolen, when she should be his for the taking.

"I'll run a shower" he sighed, pulling from the kiss slow and reluctant.

"Castiel" she said grabbing his hand.

"Yes" he looked back at her before he stood.

Maggie rose to her knees and sat on her heels and kissed him again. Slower, more tender. "I do miss you." she said teasing at his mouth with hers. His eyes closed feeling her lips and nose play against his own. He again brought his hands to her face cupping it. "I love you Maggie" he whispered resting his forehead against hers. "We need to take better care of each other."

She nodded her agreement, it was true the world was getting between them and they had both let it happen.

Maggie nodded hating to see him go, even if it were just a around the corner. Then flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes again.

***

45 minutes later, amongst wild giggling Castiel carried Maggie out of the shower, grinning as wide as the angel ever had. He flopped her on the down turned bed and in an instant was overtop of her, kissing and teasing her lips with his own. She was responding through her outburst of giggles and his smile was now smaller, showing just the slightest hint of teeth, as he both teased and gazed at the woman who he chose as his mate. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before, she felt new once more and he wished he knew how she worked that bit of magic.

He raised his head from her mouth and she lifted hers to nip at his chin and neck, he hissed and released a satisfied sigh as she did. He had traded heaven for her, her mouth, her body, her love and he had no regrets. Again lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her tenderly, and ran his hand from her hip to her breast and back again.

"I still can not believe you are mine." he whispered. His eyes, sparkling more alive than they been in days as they darted over her body to her lips and back again.

"I always was and I always will be." she told him.

It was true and the pages from his fathers book, the ones they searched for, attested to that fact. He was chosen for her and she him, long ago. Long before there was a heaven or an earth long before there was an angel. This knowledge only added to the heat that was building within him.

He had already made love to her in the shower, hard and fast, urgent and messy. All of the things he didn't understand and thought could not be beautiful not so long ago. How wrong he was.

Maggie reach out and placed her hands on his shoulders, and guided him to his back with a small upturned smile of her own. He allowed it. Once she had him on his back she leant over and kissed him deeply as her hand trailed the smooth pass down his chest. A moan of pleasure escaped him, feeling the softness against his skin as he anticipated it reaching it's destination. She stopped just short of his throbbing and teased him with one nail outlining the area of his stomach just above his aching erection, he groaned. She leant down close to his mouth.

"Do you want me to touch you?" she whispered against his mouth

"Yes." he sighed with pleasure, she was going to tease him and he loved it.

She traced the hard swollen tip with one finger, feeling his hips gently arching wanting more, as she kissed him again deeply.

Enclosing her hand around him to stroke slow steady while she watched his pleasure she could hear his thoughts, this was one more reason he would never truly be an angel again… "Maggie's hands."

She chuckled just slightly and he knew she had picked up the thought and another small smile played on his lips. His arms reached for her… "Not yet" she whispered and began kissing his neck. To his chest nipping and sucking the flesh, his fingers in her hair slowly entwining in curls, as she left a path of reddened skin down to his now solid and rigid cock.

He sucked in a breath with a hiss at the feeling of her lips on him, parting into her open and wet mouth. He resisted the urged to thrust just yet. Allowing her to work her mouth on him until he was all the way into her, then gently shifted his hips as her tongue pressed as swirled in all of the right places.

He moaned and grunted, as she willingly sped up to meet his growing need. Feeling her teeth drag on him he, growled "Yes Maggie" and she continued with steady but gentle pressure, as he grunted. Finally feeling overwhelmed he pulled her away.

She looked up at him with a pout. And he couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smile. "I want you" he told her. Pulling her to his mouth and kissing.

"You're an angel your recovery time is two minutes let me finished." she grinned.

"Yes" he smiled, it didn't take much convincing and within another five minutes with his hands tightly fisted in her hair and his neck arched, he was murmuring her, name between praises for her mouth as he released, into her waiting throat in hard and relentless spasms.

Pulling her back against him and kissing her. "I love you, he panted." rubbing his long slender hands and fingers over her body. He nuzzled into her neck catching his breath and she ran her fingers through his hair. He moved a hand between her legs to stroke the warm wet flesh, he listened for her moans and watched until her neck arched with pleasure, "I love touching you." he whispered as he watched her enjoyed his touch uninhibited.

He rose to his knees and flipped her gently to her stomach and pulled back her hips until she was on her knees. Leaning over he kissed her back, taking special care and notice of the back of her left shoulder. He nipped and gently rubbed his cheek over the spot, only he could see, before kissing and licking his way to the small of her back.

As he kissed across the spot where her back met her behind, he gently slid two fingers inside her and watched her reaction. She moaned and drove her hips back into his hand, he dropped his wings around her and caressed the flesh of her sides and legs with them. She sighed with pleasure, as his feathers gently teased her sensitive skin. He removed his hand an pressed the tip of his new and now throbbing erection against her wet opening. Sliding in slowly, feeling her accept every inch, enveloping him in velvet and warmth.

He thrust inside her and her hips drove back to meet each one. He was slow and lazy, not wanting to come to the edge too soon. He could feel Maggie building and he wanted her watch her come. The feathers of his wings danced over her flesh. He loved the feeling of her against them and he adored bringing her pleasure with them. His wings were there now there to protect and please her and he so loved doing both. He sped up and thrust harder and he felt her tighten and clench. She moaned loudly, "Yes, harder" she told him, and he obliged, as she soaked him with her first release.

He raked his fingers up and down her back as she came down, and his wings held her tightly, lovingly. Then he built up his thrusts, pounding barely giving her time to catch her breath. This time he was grunting loudly, has his fingers dug into her hips holding her in place to accept each pounding thrust, growing rapidly with intensity. She was moaning her approval with the occasional cry of "Yes… more.. Harder". He felt the first clench and release of wetness against his now raging and aching cock. He gave into the pressure and the pleasure of his intense, release again, growling her name. Knowing she was his.

They lay together in his wings. Castiel was completely focused on her, his mate. They were open once again, as he nuzzled at her perfect neck he felt her mind as it slipped into sleep. He would watch over her the rest of the night… and always.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally we get into the plot. not much else to say. a little fluff and a few surprises then things get very strange._

_Enjoy _

_Feedback is love guys _

_xox_

_EP_

**Chapter 4**

**Don't Drink the Kool-aid**

Maggie awoke to soft kisses on her shoulder, a gentle hand stroking her hip and a canopy of silver and gray feathers surrounding her, filtering the light in the room.

"Good morning" she whispered rolling to her other side, eyes still not quite open, feeling the angels arms move around her drawing her nearer to him.

When she did open her eyes, she was met again with Castiels content smile. "Good morning" he responded, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Did you watch me all night?" she quizzed him through her sleepy eyes, certain he had.

"Of course" he whispered. "I like watching you." as if it were a secret only they shared.

"Did I drool?" she questioned pretending to be horrified.

"… and snored" he chuckled, as he ran slender fingers through long burgundy ringlets.

"Wonderful." she laughed burying her face in his chest.

"It is…" he said softly, "All of it." his hand now pulling gentle fingers through the back of her hair, closing his eyes, feeling the soft curls entangle with his long fingers, letting out a deep and contented sigh.

She raised her face to look in his eyes. "I love you." she told him kissing his chin and then his lips when he lowered his mouth to hers, first slowly then deeper reaching up to pull his mouth hard against her own.

"I love you," he said in return, when the kiss broke, and she wrapped herself tightly around him, wishing they could spend the day like this, knowing they had to keep moving.

With a sigh, he drew back his wings and Maggie grumbled at having them swept away from her skin as she sat up. Taking a good look around the room for the first time. "Wow it looks like the Brady Bunch threw up," she laughed.

Looking at the hideous, orange, brown and green flowered curtains, the bright gold carpeting and the bedspread, although different, just as horrible as the curtains.

Castiel looked at her confused. She shook her head at him.

"I think I liked this place better in the dark" she sighed.

***

Haniel had sent out several troops in hopes of bringing in the angels who had fled. Michael had started the ball rolling and punishment was underway. Causing the wayward angles to hide themselves even more deeply within the mortal world. While some were returned, most were unaccounted for and becoming more difficult to locate by the day. Haniel now busied himself appointing new commanders and forming new earthbound garrison's while sorting out who was still among the missing.

Some, he had no doubt were well aware of Zachariah's true intentions and many of them, high ranking. These were Heaven's decision makers, they were the ones who consented and passed down orders to start the apocalypse without their fathers knowledge. They were now Heaven's most wanted.

They were the most dangerous, simply because they would still hold authority, in the eyes of angels who were mislead by Zachariah. These misled angels, could and more than likely would, be tempted to continue to follow orders, even now, in hiding.

Haniel still didn't know all of the specific details of Zach's plan, and his followers in prison weren't talking. He knew enough to know he was dangerous. Dangerous to Heaven, Earth and yes, even Hell. It was a delicate balance maintained for thousands of years. Father's human children, allowed to grow, develop, progress and become, under the constant threat of evil they could not begin to imagine and the watchful eye of chosen angels to guide them. Sometimes protective, sometimes merely observers, occasionally helping and always battling to keep Hell at bay and Lucifer trapped in the pit. Zachariah had managed to upset that balance. The damage was quite possibly beyond repair.

As Haniel worked to compile a list of just who was missing, the measure of their threat and the importance of their return. His concerns grew the new earth bound garrisons would have their hands full.

***

"This is like driving to nowhere." Maggie sighed looking out the windshield of the jeep at nothing more than miles of farmland.

Castiel had been sitting and studying her most of the drive, he even went so far as to turn in his seat, to more or less face her.

"We can always stop early, finish the drive tomorrow." He suggested.

"I know, but… I want to get there…. and I want to get home to see Zoe." She sighed obviously missing her daughter.

Castiel nodded, certain this trip was hard for her in that respect. He missed their child as well, but for him, leaving home for days at a time was routine. Maggie rarely left Zoe and the hunts she did go on never lasted more than 2 days.

"If we stop, you will have more time to call Alba and check on her." he bargained.

Maggie gave him a sideways glance, "If we stop, we are never going get there." she told him.

"The pages will be there when we do." he said simply and pulled out the map.

Maggie sighed at him, he was going to win as usual and he was going to do it with out even arguing. He wanted to take sometime to enjoy this trip… enjoy time together… alone… with her… and she was making it a race. Even though this morning she swore she wasn't going to do that.. It is exactly what she was doing. She could see some cracks in his amour again. He tried so hard, too hard. When he had come home several days ago, he was unlike she had ever seen him. He literally clung to her, feeding off of the bond they shared. He was defeated and tired, looking again for the reason to continue. He always found that answer within her… within them…

"What's coming up in the next 2 hours??" she asked, "Anything?"

He listed off a few towns, none of them sounding very big. "Okay" she smiled at him. "2 more hours then we can stop… somewhere."

He smiled and nodded, it wasn't exactly what he wanted but it would do.

***

It wasn't long after that conversation, however, that Maggie pulled into a rest area and parked, Castiel wasn't surprised. Their connection told him that her back was tired of sitting and driving and the bright sunlight of the day was irritating her eyes. She needed to stop, she needed to rest. His experience with Maggie told him she was stubborn and would ignore the pain, and irritation, stopping only when, she had her fill of it. She apparently had, and he was relieved.

He didn't say anything when she stopped, merely leaned over, in his seat and kissed her forehead, before picking up the map and getting out of the jeep. He walked around the back as she stretched and rolled her neck. She opened the back door and removed the sweatshirt she was wearing over her t shirt and tossed it in.

He leaned on the back of the open jeep, partially sitting, partially standing, watching her, then extending a hand, for her to come nearer to him. She did, leaning into his body and resting her head high on his chest, relaxing against him, as his fingers tenderly raked over her sore back before his arms encircled her. Content.

"We're only a few miles outside of Wyoming." she told him, "When we get there we'll stop." She said bringing a hand up to stroke his jaw line with one finger.

He only nodded is approval, happy she had come to the decision on her own. Wrapping is arms tighter around her she nuzzled further against his chest and shoulder, and he rested his own head atop hers. For a few moments, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel their souls connect, warm, gentle tendrils entwining, his blood coursing through her, his grace giving her body an electric charge, only he could feel, so enticing to him. He was lost for just that moment, happy, content and satisfied, feeling complete with her safe in his arms.

"Castiel" a voice called bringing him back to the moment.

His head snapped up at the sound of the voice as did Maggie's. She looked up at him, concerned, and he gave her a small nod of assurance as he stood, taking a stance slightly in front of her, she was his mate, and the move instinctive, meant to shield her. He saw a man walking towards them, this was not an ordinary man. This was the angel Druiel.

Maggie sighed, realizing that Haniels dagger was under the front seat. She considered going after it. Castiel knew her thoughts and and shook his head 'No', then said "Stay" quietly.

Castiel was not certain of Druiel's intentions, he was aware, Haniel was regaining control of Heaven, he was also aware many angels had gone rouge, and many others had come to earth, sent by Haniel, to search for them. He had no idea who's side Druiel was on. In Heaven, Druiel was his superior, he commanded the unit of which the Garrison Castiel commanded was a part. He had no clue as to this angel's intentions here, on earth at this time, more importantly, he had no idea of his intentions toward himself or Maggie.

"Druiel?" Castiel questioned, as he stood tall, his stance telling the angel he no longer considered him his superior, and would draw his weapon if necessary.

"I am pleased to see you." The angel said with a nod at Castile "We've been waiting on you Brother," Druiel said, with a small smile, holding his hands open in front of him, to show he was unarmed and meant no harm. Castiel understood the gesture, but didn't trust it. He had never known Druiel to show emotion, now he was smiling?

"How did you find us?" Castiel questioned, with a gruff voice and narrowed eyes. "… And what do you mean waiting on me?"

"Relax Castiel." The other angel said calmly, "You are the one's foretold, and we have been waiting to reveal ourselves to you… both of you." he relayed.

"Reveal?" Maggie questioned. From the spot where she stood just behind her angel, who was equally as confused.

"Yes our town, our community.." Druiel went on " Many of us came to earth, to prepare a future, when we discovered our father missing"

"Prepare a future?" Maggie continued to question.

"You are Maggie," the other angel said as if he were honored. "You are as bold as I have been led to believe." he commented.

Maggie didn't like it. She didn't trust it, and she could feel Castiel questioning his motives as well.

He went on. "When it became obvious we would eventually, lose control of heaven, many of us came here to earth." he explained.

"Many of us had been posted here for years, it was more our home than heaven anyway."

Then speaking this last part quietly, "Many had interests here to protect." he nodded at Maggie when he said this, adding "You understand." looking at Castiel.

Castiel nodded, many angels did more than observe, some were participants in their charge's life. A few played necessary roles from time to time, and occasionally became attached to that life and to their charge. Hence the bonding ritual, of course this wasn't approved, it was kept well hidden and never spoken of.

The problem was, Castiel had never seen Druiel as that sort of an angel. Yes, he had come to earth often but, he was a soldier, a commander, who was unwavering in his duties. Much like himself he realized… maybe more than he knew.

Druiel handed the angel a map. "I must take leave, Come see for yourself." he said quietly, as he walked away, vanishing behind a large truck parked near by.

When he left, Maggie put her hand on Castiels back and moved close to him, her concern and confusion obvious, He turned and put his arms around her, protectively, gently kissing her forehead reassuring her.

"What is… that place.?" she began to question, looking at the map,

"I don't know" he said, staring at the paper he was given.

***

Castiel and Maggie stayed at the rest stop a little while longer, he had coaxed her back into their earlier embrace, this time keeping himself more aware. She asked questions about who the other angel was. He answered and explained as much as he could, telling her of his concerns.

They decided to find someplace for an early dinner, compare the map Castiel had been given, with their own and then decide how to proceed. Maggie could tell, the angel was, at the very least, curious but, wary of traps.

Zachariah's fate was uncertain, he was assumed dead but, there was no solid proof. While Castiel could not see Druiel being part of Zach's plans, he was the angel who passed on many of the rouge orders. He was also not the sort of angel to leave heaven for a life on earth, or so Castiel believed, yet here he was, meeting them in a parking lot, giving them a map to a new angelic future? None of it made sense to him.

They drove a little while and found a drive thru to pick up dinner. Then drove a little further, to a park where they could spread out a quilt and have dinner privately, while Castiel told her more of Druiel and his thoughts on the matter. After they ate Maggie stretched out on the quilt and Castiel lay next to her on his side, debating more to himself, than her, the possibility of following the map to the town, the other angel spoke of. He was curious but, wary of taking Maggie into what could possibly be a trap, she made it clear, he was not going alone.

It was decided, they would find this place and see for themselves what it was all about. She looked at the two maps and realized they were close. In fact the park they were in quite possibly bordered on this mysterious town. She pointed this out to Castile who stood to look around. The area where they sat was bordered with trees that led deeper into woods. It was impossible to tell what lay beyond.

***

They followed the Map given to them by Druiel. Maggie guessed the wooded area must have been about 4 miles deep and on the other side the angels town. It should have been a ghost town, according to Maggie's map but, it was far from it. Manicured streets, small shops, a town hall similar to the main street area of Maggie's own town. Except it looked like something that escaped from some perfect little 50's TV show, Maggie thought.

Castiel watched the streets with narrowed eyes. They were quiet, he could see the occasional person, walking in and out of a shop, he noticed a small group of children on bikes. He didn't see anyone he recognized as an angel.

The map gave clear directions to a building inside the town. It was a meeting hall of sorts, Castiel assumed that is where he was to go if he decided to visit. Finding and parking in front of the redbrick building. Castiel instructed Maggie to stay close to him and, yes bring the dagger, but to keep it hidden. She did as she was told.

Before they could open the door, it was opened for them by the angel Azer. Another angel Castiel knew to be loyal and faithful to his father and his word. Azer led them inside a small waiting hall, which again, seemed very normal for a small town meeting but, not the meeting place of angles, he then excused himself to find Druiel.

Druiel arrived moments later with 3 other angels, Sekel, Tabris, and Kyriel. Castiel knew all of them to be above reproach in his time in heaven. He couldn't help but watch them approach a bit dumbfounded as to what they were all doing here.

Druial and the other 3 greeted Castiel and Maggie, they seemed too look on Maggie with a sort of… curiosity… maybe? She wasn't sure what it was exactly. She didn't like it ,they could leave anytime as far as she was concerned, something didn't feel right about all of this.

Castiel, she noticed, seemed to be warming to the situation, as Druiel began to explain. Many years ago it became apparent to a few that God was missing. A small group of them began to question some of the orders being passed down but, only amongst themselves. Most of them worked, almost exclusively, on Earth. A few, like Druial split time between the two worlds. As time went on more joined them and their belief, Soon they set up a community of angels, first in India, later in Germany, for a time in France and many other places over the years. Now they were here, with the steady belief that God was no longer in heaven, their ranks increased over the years and now, with apocalypse pending, and many fleeing heaven, they had gone from just a handful to nearly 100 angels strong. All of them believing, as Castiel, or so they claimed. Castiel seemed to be letting his guard down, Maggie didn't trust them. She had little reason to.

They toured the town with the four angels. Tabris explained that many of them that were stationed here on earth had already found lives here. Found lovers some even started families. This was long before they joined forces, those angels knew that Heaven was no longer their home, they had grown too distant from the place, yet still harbored the desire to serve. Some were removed from heaven like Castiel. Others never were, perhaps forgotten or thought to still be minding their posts. Again their father was gone and it was obvious from their perspective no one was minding the store.

In the town they saw homes, and stores, restaurants, other places of business. Why would angels need these things? Again the angels had the answer. Kyriel explained, the angels didn't, however, most were paired with humans and well… they did. They liked the sense of normalcy, especially the newer additions to the community. Many also had family members who lived with them. The angels simply explained ,they did what they could to maintain as normal a life as possible for the "humans" in the group. Maggie hated the way they kept referring to them as "humans" and her patience was running thin. They had gone so far as to develop their own monetary system, their own banking, even their own postal service of sorts.

They were on their way back to the jeep when Sekel, said they should stay. He would arrange them a room, at the small bed and breakfast they maintained for human visitors. Castiel jumped at this, he didn't even look at Maggie before agreeing and she was tempted to leave him there.

Once they agreed to stay, they were taken to meet some of the other families. This, Maggie had to admit, she was curious about. If there were others out there, with a similar relationship to her and Castiel's, she wanted to see how they managed. How they compared, and fared over time. Unfortunately, it left her more disturbed. Many of the angels but, by far not all, were paired with vessels and therefore had children. The angels had taken both, male and female hosts so there was and interesting mix of both, male and female partners. Some were bound, most in fact, but not all, at least not yet. They talked about binding, the 'humans' did, as if it were some great prize, something to be earned, on their part. Maggie found the use of the word "human" irritating her more and more and the way they sought to earn to be bound to the angels, she found concerning.

They were leaving to go to their room, when Maggie first saw the boy at the edge of the woods. He was so familiar… she stared at him. Finally stopping, standing still to look at him. Andy… she thought.. "This is what Andy would look like."

***

Once settled in their room Maggie was further irritated. Castiel went on and on about what a wonderful idea this was, to bring together so many with the same ideas and he same agenda. Druiel had expressed a desire to bring more angels out who were hiding on earth into the fold who believed as they did. Saying they could be come a force to be reckoned with here on earth.

Castiel was most interested in this. He seemed to love the entire town. He didn't seem to notice how the others were treated. Or not treated. It was easy to tell the couples who were bound as they didn't even speak to each other. None of them seemed particularly close. There was no physical contact between any of them. The ones who did speak, Maggie felt the angels seemed almost condescending towards. She would be happy to leave.

When she snapped out of her own thoughts Castiel was still going on about how much he liked the place and how nice it was to see the other angels. Again Maggie looked at him with utter disbelief. How could Mr. 'we need a better connection'. not see her skin crawling at the thought of this place? How could he not sense how it gave her the creeps? He didn't notice as a matter of fact he didn't notice anything was wrong, until he heard the bathroom door slam and lock.

****

They had stayed the night and most of the next day as well. Maggie chose to stay in the room. Telling him to get it out of his system. She wanted to finish the trip and then get home to Zoe.

"Maggie I understand you miss her." he soothed hugging her.

"You don't?" she questioned still irritated.

"Of course" he said "But this place, what they have done here, it could change everything." he told her.

"Castiel I am leaving tonight" she informed.

"Tomorrow," he compromised. "I want to see more of the town and how it works then we can go. Give me one more day."

"Okay, but I am leaving tomorrow morning." she told him.

The more Maggie saw the less she liked. Some of the women and men had been bound for lifetimes. Some a few years and again some not at all. While they all seemed to have enough to keep them busy, they didn't seem to have any freewill what so ever. They didn't live in the real world and had no idea what it was really like. They knew what the angels told them and they only saw what the angels allowed. This was a cult not a town. Problem was… Castiel was ready to sign them both up for membership.

She went to bed that night waiting on him to return from yet another visit with Druiel. Maggie was tiring of Druiel most of all.

***

The next morning. Maggie found the angel getting dressed. He hadn't even woke her. It seemed he was running out the door again. She decided she would make an effort to understand his infatuation with this place. She imagined it had to seem incredible to him. He had finally found something that would pass as a true home on earth and she was resisting. Maggie pulled on jeans and a t - shirt and walked to the window, practically un-noticed by Castiel. She needed to recount the events and consider her next move. She needed to try to see what he was seeing. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Castiel seemed to be enthralled with the town. So much so he didn't even seem to realize, pick up on the fact, it was the town aggravating her, even more so than being separated from Zoe. She needed to see it through his eyes.

Maggie, stared out the window of the small bed and breakfast in the quaint little town. "It's like a painting" she commented to no one in particular but, Castiel picked up the comment and replied anyway. "It is actually very sweet." he said now standing behind her looking out the window.

They had stumbled here by accident it was supposed to be a ghost town. Instead they found a thriving community, a community that seemed to know exactly who and what they were. A community of angels and vessels just like them.

"This doesn't give you the creeps at all Castiel?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course not, it makes perfect sense."

"How? How can this make sense? Surely someone knows this town is here?" She debated.

It bothered Maggie a great deal, the perfect streets with, perfect houses. Even the room they were in. Perfect.

"Maggie it is run by angels, angels who are protecting the humans they love, need I remind you the effort we have put into the same task?"

"No" she shook her head with a sigh. "It just seems too perfect."

"That's because it's angelic" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her shoulder to nuzzle at her ear.

"Oh please," Maggie giggles "Don't give me that, Mr Help me the vacuum is eating my boxer shorts. I love you but angelic does not equal perfection." she laughs more and louder remembering the event.

Castiel gives a "humph" in her shoulder at the reminder of the vacuum incident, "Well nearly perfect" then he jokes.

"I admit you have some pretty impressive skills." she teases leaning back into him now.

He chuckled softly in her ear, "Perhaps I can practice later?"

"Later?" she questions "What's wrong with now?" she asked, shooting off her best evil grin, nodding to the large over stuffed bed.

"I am going to meet Druiel, he is working on a plan to bring the believers together, we might increase our ranks, possibly even reclaim Heaven sooner than thought." he told her excitedly.

"Heaven?" Maggie looks confused. "Since when do we worry about reclaiming Heaven? We've agreed that is up to Haniel we have our hands full right here."

"I know, Maggie but, that was before I came here and found so many of my own kind. We could all make a difference here Maggie. I need to at least hear his plan." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maggie we are connected.. I shouldn't have to tell you… You should know." he told her flat.

"We have also agreed we would not just poke in each others heads looking for random thoughts. REMEMBER? We actually communicate?" she snapped.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes of course I remember. I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied with what he had to say, and well… it is the way the other couples communicate here, I suppose I just got caught up."

"We've only been here a day and a half Castiel how could you possibly get that caught up?"

Castiel looked at her and then away towards the dresser.

"You do know we are not staying here…. Right?" She asked sternly.

Castiel again glanced at her then down to his shoes, avoiding her gaze before answering "Of course… we have a home and our own plans." he stated almost robotic.

"Whatever" Maggie sighed.

"I'll be back soon, we'll talk more, okay?" he said moving closer and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah" she nodded still unsure.

She tilted her head up to him for a kiss goodbye, she received what felt more like a peck, then he turned and left the room. No teasing, no playing, nothing like normal, hell Castiel usually chewed her face off with his lips before leaving the house to take out the trash. He had never given her a peck? Something was wrong here. For a moment it had all seemed normal, like it was all okay, but it wasn't.

Maggie turned back to the window, hoping to catch a look at him and who he was meeting but, her attention was caught.

The little boy… He looked to be around 6 the same age that Andy would have been now. Maggie's heart tugged, it was him, it was Andy she knew it. She wasn't certain when she saw him that night in the park but, now she was. How could this be? Her heart raced as she turned and grabbed her handbag and keys off of the dresser and ran from the room, to the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is shorter than the others but it is a lot to cover to get the general feel for what is happening. The boys will arrive next chapter and things will really get strange._

_ItchyWitchy welcome aboard and I hope you review often. =)_

_forever daydreamer - your promised scene is coming up soon lol shhhhh._

_Enjoy_

_Feed back = love._

_Xox_

_EP_

**Chapter 5**

**Everything Old is New Again**

Gabrial walks the floor of Alba's living room trying desperately to quiet an unhappy Zoe. Her parents are long overdue to be home.

"Shhhhh Sunny" he says as he paces, holding and bouncing the shrieking little one, with more patience than any human could have.

He watches her face and body, as they turn nearly purple with her screams, wondering just where the hell her parents have gone. He only knows they never made it to Wyoming or at least their destination in Wyoming. He hasn't heard a word from them in 4 days. When they left Maggie called often and Castiel had said he would come to check on her. He never had and Maggie's calls stopped coming days ago.

He went to look for them and could find nothing. The Winchesters knew nothing and Bobby only knew that they never showed up for the appointment with the linguist, to view the pages.

As a last resort he contacted Haniel. He was aware of the mess the other archangel had found himself in as a result of Zachariah's behavior and Michaels, so called, solution. He had tried to keep him out of this, however, the situation had now passed the point of mild concern.

Haniel couldn't find them either, this was more than concerning. Haniel was an archangel located in heaven, Maggie was his vessel, he should always be able to locate her.

Gabriel had decided to look himself again, Haniel insisted he stay with Zoe, he would appoint someone better suited to locate them.

It didn't seem to change much from Gabes perspective. Zoe was still screaming herself to exhaustion daily, and no one could find her parents.

***

Maggie lay curled up in bed, she had buried herself under the thick comforter and tried to block out the day light. She hadn't seen Andy this morning and was worried he may not come at sunset. She was late getting down to the corner where she always saw him. Castiel hadn't come back to the room again and she overslept. Now she curled into a ball and waited for sunset.

When she tries to think how long she has been there she gets confused but, she is fairly certain it has been 3 days since she last saw Castiel, or was it 4? She isn't sure how long she has been there. She is waiting on Castiel so they can leave, that is what he told her when he left, they would leave when he came back. He never came back, or if he did, she was sleeping and he didn't wake her… She needs to tell him, she can't leave yet, because today they will come closer.

Remiel stands at the foot of the bed. Sadness and anger corrupting his copper colored eyes, making them appear far less tolerant than usual. He can not reach her, the spell is too strong. Trying makes him weak. Maybe he should just reveal himself to her, perhaps she will respond. He doubts it, she is only focused on seeing the child again. Perhaps it was his mistake trying to save her first, perhaps he should have tried to reach Castiel first instead. She is so much weaker though. She will be lost soon if he can not break the spell. He decides he will try to loosen the grip on Castiel

***

Castiel is sitting around the large table with the others, he has been telling them the stories of his last few years on Earth. About the Winchesters, the starting of the apocalypse all of it. It seems like he as been talking for days yet, time feels like has never passed. He is enjoying the company of his brothers and while he feels like there is something he should be doing, it doesn't seem pressing, so he doesn't think about it.

Remiel enters the room and the others greet him, pleased to have him join them. He came to town yesterday, seeking safety saying he had fled Heaven. His brothers welcomed him.

Castiel hadn't seen him yet but, he had heard of his arrival and he rose from his seat to greet his brother. Remiel nodded at the other angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked him squarely in the eyes, his copper orbs locking with Castiel's own blue eyes.

"It's good to see you Castiel." The tall blonde angel spoke as he let his coppery eyes bore into him, before taking a seat.

As Remiel sat, everyone took their seats once more. Slowly it occurred to Castiel, he was no longer as content has he had been a moment ago. Soon, he started to notice, he was not content at all. He was thinking about Maggie. He could hardly remember seeing her. Where was she? What had she been doing? Why couldn't he remember? When had he seen her last? This morning… right? What did he do this morning?

Castiel stood up and excused himself. Feeling rather urgent, explaining he needed to check on Maggie. The others, especially Druiel tried to convince him to stay, saying they were about to wrap up.

"Surely she will be fine another hour or so." Druial told him.

"I.. I feel the need to see her." Castiel told him, feeling strangely out of touch with the woman he should be connected to. He tried desperately to locate her mind with his own and could not find it.

Castiel left, promising to return. Druiel did not look pleased.

***

"Gabe all I know is what he told me." Dean told the archangel over the phone.

"Well at least tell me where you are going incase you get sucked in and never come out." Gabriel insisted.

Dean relayed the directions that Castiel had given him in his dream.

"What else did he say?" Gabe asked.

"Just what I told you. He had found some angels and he was tied up with them. Maggie was seeing things that concerned him. He needed help figuring it out, and he didn't have time." Dean relayed adding "I think there is more to it…"

"Why?" the angel pressed.

"I dunno, he just didn't seem right. I mean this is Cass. If Maggie needs help since when does he not have the time? If he met up with other angels how come he didn't tell anyone?" the hunter told him.

"Go see what it is.. If I don't hear anything in 2 days I will come find all of you." Gabe told him.

***

Castiel sat beside the bed watching Maggie. She hadn't moved since she came back from the park. When he found her, he thought she was sick. She screamed at him when he uncovered her. She didn't want to see the daylight she said. He tried to get her up, telling her he would take her home. She refused, more than that, she pulled away from him saying she couldn't leave. Telling him someone was coming closer and she needed to see them. He tried to hold her, console her, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Saying he had left her alone. She hadn't seen him for 3 or 4 days and now it was too late, she had to stay.

He didn't understand any of it, and he hadn't been gone 3 days had he? It didn't matter, he understood at sunset. At sunset she got up and went downstairs, then outside to the street corner. In a few moments, she saw a little boy and followed him. She followed him to the park, where there was a man waiting on the edge of the woods. The man walked closer to the little boy, as he walked towards the man and Maggie walked closer to both. Eventually the boy and the Man stopped. They stood just a moment, looking at Maggie, as if waiting, then turned to the woods and were gone.

Castiel could not believe his eyes, The man and the boy were Marcus and Andy. He understood now, Maggie had seen them everyday she had been there, everyday that he had stayed away. How long had it been? How long had he stayed away?

He tried to talk to her but, she just walked past him, shaking her head, he could see tears but, for some reason he could not feel her cry. He should be able to feel her. Feel her sadness, her pain. Why couldn't he feel her?

"Maggie" he called after her, she didn't stop

"Maggie please." she kept going.

He found her back in the room, back in bed and buried under the comforter again. He was trying to put it all together. How had this happened and had he really been with Druiel and the others for 3 or 4 days? Why couldn't he feel Maggie? How could he have not sensed what was happening? He tried again to get her up and take her home. She fought him, screaming and kicking. She had to stay, she kept saying, she had to stay.

She slept, again, he tried to get close to her but, she pulled away from him even in her sleep. It was then he decided to contact the Winchesters.

Then he returned to the meeting hall, to confront Druial.

***

Remiel again stood at the foot of the bed watching Maggie sleep. He was helpless. The power of this place was too strong. It took most of his strength to shield himself from the effects, leaving him little to save this woman. He had managed to pull Castiel out of it, hoping he would find her and take her home. Instead Castiel had returned to the others. He had planned to confront them, but again he was overcome. "Why hadn't he just taken her away?" Remiel sighed.

***

Haniel worried over this new situation. It was not like Castiel or Maggie to go off alone, and most certainly they would never leave the child. Even if Castiel had somehow managed to gather the strength to hide himself he would never have the strength to hide Maggie from him, and there would be no reason to.

Angels and people do not just disappear, Haniel reasoned, they were there he just couldn't see them.

And what of Remiel, why hadn't he come back, why couldn't he be located. Haniel sent him because he was strong, one of the strongest he had available to him, given the circumstances.

***

Sam and Dean followed the directions Castiel had given Dean in the dream.

"Dean according to the map these directions lead to a ghost town, there is nothing there." Sam told his brother as he drove.

"Look I just wrote down what he told me." Dean replied.

"There's been nothing there for at least 100 years." Sam continued.

"Well you can tell Cass that when we get there."

"Are you sure you got the directions right?"

"Yes" Dean said irritated. "I'm sure, look we've seen stranger shit, let's wait till we get there and see."

***

Castiel explained what was happening to Maggie to Druiel, and while he seemed sympathetic, he didn't feel there was reason for concern and Castiel soon found himself agreeing.

He told him that he had contacted the Winchesters and they were on their way, he would have them take her home if it persisted. Druriel seemed happy to hear that Sam and Dean were on their way and said he doubted it would be necessary for Maggie to leave. Explaining she probably just needed some time to adjust to life in the town.

Castiel started to tell them that they had no intention of staying but, lost track of the thought when someone asked him when he expected the Winchesters to arrive.

Soon he found himself seated around the table, discussing their attempts to rid the world of Lucifer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this should get clearer now, be we are still a long way from out of the woods. Next chapter will be a doozy and may take and extra day to get posted. I am still playing with it and then it has to do the Beta dance. I a hoping to get it up tomorrow night sometime though because it will probably be one of the best.**

**enjoy and feedback**

**thank you all so much and I would love to hear from a few more!**

**xox**

**EP**

**Chapter 6**

**The Difference**

"What… the… fuck…" Dean says astounded and trails off, as he drives on main street peering out the windshield and side windows, almost gawking.

"Well it isn't a ghost town, that's for sure." Sam says with is own bit of amazement, looking at the picture perfect town.

Dean parks in front the bed and breakfast Castiel directed him to.

"Well this is the place." he says opening his door, looking at the directions.

"According to the map this place shouldn't be here at all." Sam tells him.

"Look at this place. It's fucking perfect.. Like Mayberry.. It shouldn't be anywhere." Dean answers, with raised eyebrows.

They head for the entrance, when they see Maggie come out the door. Dean yells for her but, she walks right past them both, heading for the corner. The brothers exchange confused glances and decide to follow her, now and then shouting, trying to get her attention.

"What the hell?" Dean questions, as she keeps walking not even acknowledging them.

They follow her, like Castiel had, as she follows the boy to the park. Now they see the man and the boy as well. They watch them turn and vanish into the forest but, this time instead of turning back Maggie drops to her knees.

"What's going on here?" Dean questions as he and Sam move toward Maggie.

Dean kneels down beside her when he reaches her, to find her sobbing uncontrollably.

"Maggie" he says just above a whisper.

He isn't certain who the man and the boy were but, by her reaction he has a pretty good guess. She still doesn't acknowledge him, instead she cries harder and tries to move away.

"Hey Maggie c'mon" Sam says moving to the other side.

They manage to get her to her feet but, it is obvious she is weak, and distraught, beyond just sadness. The brothers exchange worried glances as Dean picks her up to carry her back to the bed and breakfast. He only notices that she is cold, very cold.

"Where the hell is Cass?" Dean snaps quietly at his brother, on the way back.

"I dunno" Sam replies, stunned by what they have seen.

Once back in her room, they tuck her in bed and she curls up, under the comforter, as before.

"We need to find him and kick his ass all the way back here" Dean growls, "What the hell could be more important than this?"

Sam nodded, agreeing with the older brother. "Look you stay with her, I'll go see if I can find him."

"Hurry" Dean said, growing more concerned for Maggie.

After Sam leaves the room, Dean sits on the edge of the bed and tries to coax Maggie out from under the comforter. She complains to him, she needs to sleep and wait on sunset.

"Maggie, come on, you need to tell me what's going on here." he says gently.

"Please." he tries. Pulling the thick blanket away from her face slowly. She lets him.

He strokes her face and hair gently "Do you know where Cass is?" he asks.

She shakes her head. Then says "He's been gone for days."

"What do you mean?"

She doesn't answer, just shivers and sobs. Dean begins to get angry with the angel for leaving her alone like this. The situation doesn't make sense to him and he has no idea what could possibly be so important that the angel would leave her alone, this way, in this condition. As Dean's feelings for her once again rise to the surface, he can not imagine anything more important than taking care of Maggie right now. He once again begins to doubt the angels ability to love her, the way he should. As a human, who can put her before all else, rather than an angel who seems too preoccupied with duty.

Dean again tries to get Maggie up, uncover her, get her moving, talking. She resists him fiercely, as she did Castiel, but he continues, undeterred by her kicks and screams, recognizing she is in dire condition. She is more than sick, she is having some sort of emotional break and yet there's more. He doesn't know what is happening to her but, he understands what she is seeing is real, he also understands it is causing her emotional torment. Still there is more to it. Finally he loses patience and pulls the blankets away to find her curled tightly into a ball. She is still shivering and now she is ice cold.

Further confused he pulls her against him rubbing her arms and hands, trying to warm her. It is mid April and while it isn't exactly balmy it isn't freezing either. The room itself is comfortable. There is no reason for her to feel this cold to the touch.

"Okay Maggie we have to get you warm." he says, now frightened for her physically as much as mentally.

She fights against him again, not wanting to be touched. Screaming for him to leave her alone.

"You're cold Maggie" he tries to explain.

She doesn't want to hear him and she burrows again under the comforter telling him to "Get out."

He goes into the bath room and fills the tub with very warm water, then looks for her bags taking one into the bathroom. He isn't crazy enough to bathe her but, he sure as hell is just nuts enough to put her in the bath, clothes and all, if it will warm her. That is exactly what he does.

Carrying her, kicking and screaming into the bathroom, he dumps her into the tub as gently as possible considering she is fighting him. This concerns him as well. Maggie should be able to kick his ass. He knows this, yet she doesn't seem to have the strength to do so.

She tries to get out but, he holds her down. Trying to reason with her. Hoping if he gets her body temperature up her mind will function better, she will be more reasonable, more receptive. Eventually she calms, but is pissed.

"Leave me alone." she grumbles at him, as he sits on the floor next to the tub.

"I will just as soon as I know you're okay." he promises.

"I'm fine get out." she hisses at him

"Oh you are so far from fine, even I haven't been where you are."

She sighs and refuses to look at him.

"Where's Cass?" he asks again, now that she can complete a sentence.

"I told you I don't know." looking way.

"He just left you here?" he questioned, still unbelieving.

"What do think." she answered more than a little pissed.

"Well we're gonna find him and get you both out of here, and then I am gonna kick his ass."

"Good luck" she laughed at him sarcastically. "He doesn't want to leave, and he doesn't care what the price is."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"He left me here, he knew what was happening and he left me." she said with both anger and sadness.

"What's happening here Maggie?"

"I dunno exactly, but it seems to know what you want, what you really want, whether or not you will admit it, and then it gives it to you." she explained.

"That was Andy and Marcus at the park?"

"Yes."

"But you're with Cass… you have Zoe, how are they what you really want." he asked confused.

"No matter who I am with, or what I become, there isn't a moment I breathe, I wouldn't choose to have them both alive, Dean."

He nodded, he could understand that much for sure,

"Better be careful Dean, it picks the thing you don't talk about, it picks the thing that will make you happy. It picks the thing that will hurt you or someone else the most." she hissed in his face adding. "Now leave me alone." angry again.

"Get out, get dressed. We need to keep you warm." he said leaving the bathroom, ignoring her anger.

He knows it's not really him she is mad at. She is angry, that this is happening, she is angry at Castiel, who left her there to be tormented. He is who she is really pissed at and right now and Dean couldn't agree more. As a matter of fact, he wasn't so sure he was going to bother finding him. Maybe he should just take her home. Take her somewhere safe until she was better, the angel didn't seem to care.

When she came out of the bath room she was wearing a deep green cami and a pair of gray sweats.

"Warm.. "He stammered" you need to dress warm." he repeated, taken off guard by how perfect her skin really was and the fact the was getting to see so much of it. He had always imagined her flawless. Admittedly he spent way to much time imagining her flawless. Considering.. Considering she was pretty much property of his best friend, who just so happened to be an angel of the lord, and angel of the lord who even with limited powers could and more than likely would crush him to dust for what he had been thinking.

She nodded to her sweatshirt thrown over the back of the chair and reached for it.

He nodded, watching as she put it on and zipped it, relieved.

"Come here" he old her heading for the bed.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Look Maggie I only know of one way too keep you warm till we figure this shit out."

"Me too… Leave me alone." she suggested.

He grabbed her hand, not ice cold but already getting cold.

"Maggie your temp starts dropping again you are gonna get confused and start talking nonsense again." he told her, "do you want that?"

"No" she sighed glaring at him. "I want left alone." she complained as she complied.

Dean had found a spare blanket and wrapped it around her before sitting then leaning her against him.

She sighed.

"Do you know why you are so cold." he asked.

"No idea, I think it is part of it," she explained. "It started a few days in. I guess yesterday or the day before I really cant remember."

He nodded rubbing her arms again trying to create as much warmth as he could.

"As soon as Sam gets back, we're getting you out of here." he told her.

***

Sam walked around town looking in and out of various shop windows, none of them seemed very busy, in fact the didn't see many people at all. As he rounded a corner he was met by a tall blonde man.

"Sam Winchester" the man spoke taking the hunter off guard.

"Who wants to know?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

"I am Remiel."

"An angel?" Sam questioned.

"Yes" he replied, "But not like the others you will find here. I am here to assist your friends. I have been sent by Haniel."

Sam followed the angel down a small alley way where they could speak un-noticed. Remiel explained what he had learnt so far of the town.

He told them the same story Druiel had told Castiel up until the present. Remiel explained that he did not believe they were waiting on Gods return at all but, instead collecting humans and vessels for some other use.

"But you said the angels are bound to the humans, from what Cass told us, this is pretty serious. Not something to take lightly."

"It is most serious, and certainly not approved of. There are only two reasons and angel would bind with a human. They are truly in love, and have chosen the human above all else. Or they are in need of a slave.. A servant."

Sam looked confused "Why would an angel need a slave?"

"Angels are powerful but, as you know, there are certain circumstances when our hands are tied. Such as Banishing and warding, we are defenseless, humans are unaffected." he explained.

"So they are going to use the humans to do the dirty work?" Sam concluded.

"When necessary… yes. Also most of them are Vessels." Remiel pointed out.

"So? This means?" Sam was lost.

"I do not believe most of them are human. The war starting in heaven now, the one started by Zachariah, has been underway a great many years. I believe they have been collecting vessels and binding with them as a way to assure agreement for the other disobedient, when the time came. Now they are taking control of those bound vessles, and cloaking themselves."

"Sort of like reserving the meat suit in advance?" Sam confirmed.

"Yes and by making them immortal insuring that it would always be ready and available." Remiel expounded.

"So why bring Cass and Maggie here?" Sam asked still confused.

"They are foretold, they are their biggest threat. They will be charged with protecting the vessels in the future among other things… And you all are responsible for Zach's fate. They will want revenge."

"And the kids?"

"Vessels with their own grace. Powerful beyond any angel known once possessed." Remiel sighed.

"And Maggie? What is wrong with Maggie?"

"The town, puts a spell on the humans, giving them the things they want, it works on the angels who aren't aware of it as well. Like Castiel and even myself."

"But Maggie isn't happy, this isn't what she wants." Sam explained.

"It is a cruel trick, eventually she would adjust and feel the need to stay, it has already started." Remial explained.

"Yes" Sam nodded understanding, "But why is she so cold?"

"She is cold?" Remiel asked.

"Yes when we found her in the park, Dean said she felt very cold."

Remial sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid only Castiel can reverse that. It is the binding they have been cut off too long."

"What do you mean."

"The angels here, never complete the process and they interfere with the connection, redirect it somehow… and I am afraid Castiel and Maggie are suffering the effects. Their own connection is now incomplete. She will suffer greatly and he… well it explains how he has been so easily manipulated. They are both very weak without the other. She physically and he spiritually."

"I thought this binding ritual was top secret? How do you know so much about it.?"

"It is my job to know a great many things." the angel said with a small smile.

"Do you know where Castiel is now?"

"Yes, he will be on his way to Maggie very soon" he said as he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two chapter for the price of one today =) this should shed some light on what is going on. some mild smut and few other strange moment._

_next chapter we get serious about a plan to kick ass while Cass and Dean have a moment. well first Dean has a moment he shouldnt have.. well not infront of Cass anyway. oh hell just read the next chapter lol_

_enjoy_

_Feedback is love_

_xox_

_EP_

**Chapter 7**

**Wake Up Call**

Castiel again discovered himself feeling less than content shortly after Remiel's return, he had just barely noticed his brother leaving yet, when he returned, then placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed by, Castiel seemed more alert to his surroundings.

Again, he excused himself, feeling the same strange confusion as to just how long he had been there and just how long it had been since he had seen Maggie.

Something was wrong with Maggie, he seemed to remember, but what? As he excused himself, once again, Druiel assured him they were nearly finished. Castiel managed to convince him he would return. He walked toward the bed and breakfast and he noticed Remiel behind him.

"Castiel" Remiel called to him and he stopped, looking up at him almost lost.

"You are suffering the effects of this place Castiel." Remiel informed him.

This cleared up little for Castiel, as he was certain something was wrong but he had no idea what it was and he had no clue what the angel was speaking of.

"Haniel sent me," He explained further "You have been missing several days." he explained, slowly while gripping the top of the angels shoulder.

Again Remiel looked into Castiels eyes with his own, in hopes of enlightening him. With in moments, it was obvious he was successful. Castiel blurted out,

"How long? How long have I… we been here?" he asked alarmed.

"6 days" Remial informed "You have been separated from Maggie, most of the last 5 days" he continued.

"Where is she?" he asked, again trying to seek her mind, finding nothing.

"She is where you left her."

"Zoe?" he questioned, becoming more distressed.

'She is with Gabriel, she is well."

"Maggie was…." Castiel trailed off. His own defenses rising, remembering, becoming aware.

"She is not well, I am sorry." Remiel told him.

Remiel explained, the effects of the town to Castiel. He told him that since he longed for heaven, Heaven is, in many ways, what he got, including the passage of time. Hours passed like moments and days like hours.

He explained what Maggie had experienced, and Castiel remembered what he had seen. He also explained her current condition, as well as the fact that their connection was no longer intact and would not be as long as they stayed here.

"She is weak?" Castiel questioned, as his protective instincts began to re-emerge. His senses now seeking her even harder, again blocked… Yes… blocked, he could feel it now, she was there, something was between them.

Remiel continued seeming not to understand his brother's growing agitation with the situation. "Yes. Weak, her physical strength is fading, she is cold, confused, much like you, she cannot recount the days but, unlike you, she is aware it is many. Some of it, the effects of this place and some of it is the loss of your bond."

"It's not lost, it is blocked." Castiel growled, vanishing, with a flutter.

Remiel was right behind him.

***

Castiel returned to the room with Remiel, just moments after Sam had made it back.

The angel was in quite a mood, when he appeared. His protective instincts had been triggered, and he was in no mood to be reasonable. He stalked to the bed, his eyes narrowed, his jaw set and his lips parted, every breath more of a low growl, angry that someone had dare tamper with the bond he shared with Maggie. Even more angry this action had now caused her harm, and caused him to leave her once again vulnerable. It was quite obvious, to any rational person, or angel, he would smite first and ask questions later, and it would be best to steer clear.

Dean, who had been desperately trying to keep Maggie warm, was sitting with her, under what had grown into a pile of blankets. It was useless, her temperature was once again dropping. Over the last several minutes, before the arrival of Castiel, she had once again, begun to revert back to sobbing and shivering, only occasionally uttering a coherent answer to a question.

Of course, all Castiel could see in his now heightened state, was his injured mate, in someone else's arms, as he glared down at Dean.

…And of course Dean, now feeling the less than rational effects of the town, and well, because, he is Dean, had to antagonize the situation.

As Castiel glowered down on him, Dean responded, "Don't look at me, I'm not the one who left her… Again." meeting the angels stare.

Luckily for both, Sam was there to coax Dean out of the way and Remiel was there to put a calming hand on the angels shoulder. Reminding Castiel, the important thing, at the moment, was awakening Maggie's defenses, as he had his own. Diffusing the situation, at least for the time being.

Once Maggie was free of Dean, Castiel seated himself next to her on the bed, he looked down on her. The others in the room could only watch, as he peeled away the blankets, then removed her sweat shirt. Dean protested, she was cold and needed the warmth, Castiel's only response was a glare and what sounded like a low growl, then he continued to ascertain Maggie's state.

He ran his hands over her exposed flesh and felt, that she was in fact, ice cold. She was awake but, she barely seemed to register his presence, he understood, the situation better than he had previously, her focus was on seeing Andy again their connection replaced with this need. He would have to, in effect, rewire that connection, reroute it back to him and his to her.

He could fix this without leaving the town, he could fix this without leaving the room, by doing so it occurred to him, he and Maggie were far better connected than he had thought.

He leant close to her. "You'll be back soon my love." he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Peeling off his own t-shirt and sliding his right hand under her top. He lay his hand on the spot where his blood first entered her and he pressed her hand to the same spot on himself.

He closed his eyes, when he did, she responded by doing the same. The others looked on, as her shivering ceased, her sobs subsided and her breathing slowed. The two remained this way several minutes.

When their eyes opened, she was at peace. The torment gone from her eyes, her expression relaxed and content, she was not only better but, had a precise understanding of what had happened. Castiel leant to her again, this time he kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry I brought you here." he whispered earnestly, pulling his long fingers through curls. " Forgive me."

"You didn't know." she said, cupping his cheek, as she sat up leaning into his waiting arms.

He nodded relieved, enveloping her, almost completely in his arms.

"I will report to Haniel and return" Remiel interrupted, as he directed the brothers out of the room.

Castiel turned his attention from Maggie a moment. "Tell Haniel we will require a garrison, I intend to finish this tonight. Also bring Gabriel, Adahiel can stay with Zoe."

Remial nodded his agreement, then asked. "And Maggie?"

"I'm staying."

Castiel looked at her worried.

"You are not staying here without me." she told him.

"She is probably correct, your connection is much stronger if you are close, now that you are aware of the danger." Remiel expressed.

Castiel nodded taking her hand, "Make Haniel aware, she is staying."

"Of course" the other angel replied.

Looking now at the Winchesters.

"I'm in" Sam said.

Dean nodded. "In the meantime?" he questioned.

"Look as dazed and confused as everyone else here. I get the feeling they are letting us all walk around freely, because they think they have us under this spell. So act the part." Maggie told them.

"She's right" Castiel agreed, as the others began to leave the room, he leant to kiss Maggie again, running fingers through her hair, relived she was alright.

"Well I guess this concludes the PG version of the program." Sam laughed, heading towards the door, as the lovers kissed with more passion, reconnecting.

Dean simply glared at the angel as he left. Upset he could, once again, hurt her and she would so easily forgive him, when it was so obvious he was the wrong choice.

Once in the hallway, Sam noticed Deans attitude, "Dude what's with you?"

"Nothing." the older brother scowled.

Remiel considered Dean's reaction to the couple's reunion.

"Dean?" he asked slowly, "Do you harbor feelings for Maggie?"

"What? No.. Of course not." he snapped, looking anywhere but at the angel. "I just think he screwed up and she shouldn't be so willing to forgive." he justified.

"Dean, he didn't have any control over it." Sam defended the angel.

"Whatever." Dean said, as he stalked down the stairs to the car.

Remiel watched the hunter leave with much concern, "Watch him closely, I believe he may be the next victim of this place." the angel warned Sam.

Sam nodded concerned.

"Sam you must understand, Castiel is not thinking as your brother's friend right now, he is Maggie's Mate. He will protect her fiercely if he feels her or the connection threatened. His guard is up, his instincts are running high." the angel expounded, the gravity of the situation, before leaving Sam alone in the hallway.

Castiel had figured it out as Remiel explained to him what had happened. The angels here weren't truly bound to the humans, they never completed the ritual, as it was meant. That is why all of the couples there seemed so strange. The connection was redirected to a want or a need. That want or need was fed, somehow, by the spell, as Remiel called it, this kept the humans happy, and mindless. The couples who acted different, the ones who never spoke, treated the other condescendingly, they where not couples at all, but angels who had possessed the bound vessels.

When he and Maggie arrived, it more or less redirected their connection, since there was nothing specific, it simply brought about a hidden desire for Maggie. It would likely cause a similar effect on anyone who entered this place. Bound or not. As for Castiel? Druiel played on his removal from heaven. Druiel brought heaven to Castiel, probably in hopes of gaining information, which he most certainly gave them like a fool. That would be remedied before they left.

***

Maggie giggled furiously as Castiels wings danced over her body, first tickling, before becoming a gentle caress, he kissed her deeply once she calmed, fusing his mouth to hers. Still deep inside her, he was spent, quite a while ago, he just could not bring himself to exit her body, or release her from his grip for that matter.

Pulling away to tease her lips. She looked at him. "This place…. It is literally a nightmare… why am I so happy?" she sighed looking up at him.

"Because we are together, we are restored, our souls are happy, we are one again." he reasoned.

She nodded at him but, this time with worry.

"Maggie don't be afraid. You will be with me."

"But… these aren't demons. The weapons they will use, could kill one or both of us." she stated matter of fact.

"Yes…" he conceded. "But it won't happen. I will send you home if you want." he told her.

"I can't leave you… the pull of this place… it's too strong."

He nodded.

"We need to find away to block what ever is causing this." she said with a sigh.

"I agree" he told her.

"Why aren't they looking for us. Are they that sure of themselves?"

"It would appear so… there is a steady stream of newcomers, I remember that much. Druiel spends a lot of time with them, gaining information." he explained.

"We should probably get ready." she sighed.

He nodded his agreement, but voiced his feelings "I don't want to let go of you." he whispered. Kissing her one last time before getting up.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this should be a good one Dean and Cass showdown, and things start to roll in the kicking ass department.

Thought I would update you all too many of you find me on twitter but i dont use evilpixey there lol my daughter hijacked it so i never use it and now neither does she. if you want to follow me I've added a new one **bitteransweet... **

feel free =D

Enjoy

xox

Feedback= love

**Chapter 8**

**Friends and Lovers and Wings?**

Dean sat in the impala, he was taking Maggie's advice, he was just going to sit here lean his head back and act as crazy as everyone else in this town. Sam had gone in to get a room but, he was comfy right where he was.

Castiel had come outside to discuss his plan, eventually, after… After Maggie had forgiven him properly, Dean thought irritated, he also thought he was quite smug about it.

His plan? They would take control of the bed and breakfast once Remiel, Gabriel, and the troops Haniel would send arrived. They would base their end of the battle right there, it was the only entrance or exit of the town. Not that it mattered much with angels, but it did with humans, anyone who tried to exit this way was more than likely human and would need evaluated and deprogrammed.

Dean had no idea how he was going to fight an army of angels, but he was going to do it. He was more concerned with Maggie, he would admit, he was probably too preoccupied with the situation.

Although he did resent Ramiel's insinuation, that he was falling under the towns spell. He thought he was just being reasonable, of course Remiel didn't see it that way, he was an angel as well, of course he didn't see anything wrong with Castiel's behavior. Dean was becoming irritated.

For the first time, since he acknowledged, his own feelings, he began to wish Maggie would see things the way they really were. They way he saw them, admittedly, it didn't seem as clear to him until today, that didn't mean it was the town. Castiel, while he may love her, he just wasn't good for her.

***

They were waiting on sundown. It didn't matter to the angels when they fought a battle, but it would make it easier to separate the true humans from the angels disguised as vessels. It was important to save as many vessels as possible, even those that belonged to rouge angels. Once the battle was underway, this building would become the command post. Anyone needing safety would be brought here. Maggie's theory, was that not all of the angels here were rouge. Many just trapped in the same spell they had been. Castiel was certain she was correct, however they would be much harder to pick out of the crowd.

Castiel sorted through what weapons they had with them, while Maggie searched her journals for any sort of spell that may break or at least jam the towns own. She wasn't finding much and she and Castiel would both stop what they were doing often to discuss various possibilities neither finding anything hard and fast. They ended on one possibility they would try once everyone was together.

Once underway Maggie would stay here, it was easy for her to be in constant contact with him, as long as their bond was intact. He could relay orders as needed through her, she carried within her his knowledge as well. He was confident she could hold her own if need be. She was strong and she could carry her weight in a fight. He knew she was clever, and she could get herself out of most predicaments. He did not however want her in battle, she was correct the weapons used could kill her. He would not risk her in open battle.

Castiel had prepared what few weapons they had with them. He would have to see the Winchesters cache to decide what, if anything, would be useful. For now the angel again focused on his Mate. There was still a bit of unfinished business, he needed to speak with her, he needed to be sure she was truly unharmed by this episode.

She was strong again physically, he could feel his power coursing through her body as he drew her to him for a kiss. He then took her to the shower. It would soon be dark and Remiel and the others would soon arrive. He wanted a few more moments with her, just for himself and a few moments to make sure she was really okay.

He held her against him and allowed the hot water to pour down over them. "You will be fine." he told her confidently, "I am inside you, and you will know what to do". he assured.

She nodded against his chest still unsure, but trusting. It was easy to feel strong with him against her, it would be different when she could not touch him, see him, know for certain he was safe. She worried again about the connection being broken, about falling apart in the middle of the whole damn thing.

"Shhh.. It wont happen" he told her hearing her worries. "Now that we are aware of it we can fight it."

She looked up at him and he could see resolve in her eyes, it was reassuring to him.

"Maggie…" he started. "About what you saw." he said softly.

She nodded tightening her lips.

"You're okay?" he asked, concerned that new visions of her loved ones would haunt her now.

"Yes" she told him. "Of course I would want them to be alive Castiel, it doesn't mean… I'm not happy."

"I understand, it's not that." he told her. I just want you to be alright with it."

"I am… I promise."

***

After they dressed, Maggie left the room to find Sam and fill him in on the details, while Castiel went down to wait on the arrivals . He spotted Dean in the Impala and wondered why he chose to stay in the car. It was obvious to him something was not right between them. The angel was aware of how he had come across earlier in the room, still Dean was very aggressive, beyond his usual abrasive sarcasm, he was angry.

He appeared in the seat next to Dean, deciding to discuss the matter offer, his apologies for his actions, explain his only thought at the time was protecting Maggie and at times that instinct can become overpowering. He found the hunter to be asleep and he was unable to wake him. Castiel became concerned that the town was now affecting the, older Winchester. It was obvious Dean was dreaming, vividly. It wasn't until he heard him mention Maggie's name, accompanied by a long moan, that his curiosity got the better of him.

His suspicions were confirmed the moment he entered into Dean's dream. Beside him on the seat of the impala sat Dean straddled by a less then accurate version of Maggie. Unfortunately not so less than accurate that it would save Dean from what was about to come.

Castiel sat dumbfounded at first, then horrified and finally, enraged as he watched Dean thrust and moan into the imitation on his lap, Groaning his pleasure as he stroked and squeezed at her hips, while pulling a nipple into his mouth. All of that Castiel handled well, he was not surprised to learn of Dean, feelings for her, he was aware.

When he looked back on the episode later, even the angel would not know for certain, what exactly it was that put him over the edge. Was it the tongue that lapped the now sacred spot between her breasts, or was it his mouth covering the curve of her neck that he claimed as his own, perhaps it was the all too enthusiastic slap to her backside. More than likely his declaration of love, and his promise to take her away. More than likely it was all of the above. What he did know for certain is, he exploded.

Deans eyes flew open in both his dream and reality to the furious stare of Castiel's own fiery eyes less than an inch from his face.

"WAKE UP DEAN!" he heard in a loud ferocious growl, as he felt the angels long fingers around his throat, as a strong hand clamped around his neck, and a powerful arm pulled him from the car, throwing him down and across the sidewalk. He watched the angel stalk toward him in the setting sunlight, wings drawn out, causing a dark shadow to fall over other both of them.

Sam who had been sorting weapons in the trunk and was unaware of the angel;s presence until the commotion, tried to distract Castiel, only to have a forceful hand shove him back into a wall. As the angel closed in on his older brother who was just now waking fully and beginning to comprehend the predicament he was in.

Sam went to get Maggie who he was hopeful could talk the Castiel down to a reasonable state, but her presence only seemed to make matters worse. As Castiel once again lifted Dean by his throat and held him against the wall.

"I should give you to Michael myself for what you were thinking." he growled at the hunter.

Of course Dean, now fully under the effects of the towns spell did little to save his own skin.

"Go a head but, you still don't deserve her." he sneered back at the angel.

Castiel again tossed him to the ground and again stalked over him wings rusting feathers pointing on end.

By now Maggie was pulling on the angel, trying to drag him away from Dean. While the hunter was goading him on, saying he wasn't going to back down.

As Castiel picked him up for the third time, to toss him through the air, Maggie heard a familiar voice.

"Put him down Cass," came the calm instruction, as Gabriel and Remiel walked to either side of the infuriated angel.

"Stay out of this Gabe" Dean argued.

Gabriel looked at him incredulous "Shut up Dean… you do understand he is going to kill you… right?" Gabe asked wide eyed.

"If he can." Dean Challenged.

"Oh trust me… he fucking can!" Gabriel said, he could not believe what he was seeing. Dean should have been terrified.

"Castiel stop, please." Maggie begged getting close to him again.

Deans eyes shot to Maggie and then to Castiel, "All you ever do is hurt her Cass, look at her." Dean told him.

"Dean you do not mean what you are saying.. It is the effects of the town heightening your emotions. You must gain control." Remiel told him exasperated.

Castiel held his grip, his eyes locked on Deans.

Maggie did the only thing she knew to distract him. She ran a hand across the top of one wing.

He turned his head toward her and loosened his grip slightly.

"It's okay." she told him soothingly "I'm not going anywhere."

She Managed to get him to relax his grip, little by little until Dean was free. Then pull him away.

Dean stood his ground and glowered at the angel, the other two ushered him away, before he could open his mouth again, while Maggie calmed Castiel, and Sam just looked confused.

Well so much for getting the other angels in quietly Maggie snapped at Castiel.

He hung his head. "You don't know what he was thinking… Dreaming." the angel told her.

"This is about a dream?" she asked

"Yes." he sighed, realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Castiel, first it is the town causing it, second it's a fucking dream, you were going to kill him because of a fucking dream?"

"Maggie.. Please." he said not wanting her to be angry.

"What was so awful?"

"He said he loved you… he said he wanted to take you away from me."

She nodded and leant into the angel. "I'm not going anywhere, especially with Dean," she laughed. "And… he didn't mean it. It's the town… it takes those wants and makes them ugly… turns them on you…"

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"It's not me you need to apologize to" she laughed.

We need to get inside, I'm sure they know something is going on now.

***

Inside there were now more than 50 angels, the small building was now theirs and Castiel felt they had little time to waste. Maggie had thought she found a few sybols that may help protect everyone from the side effects of the town. Castiel agreed that everyone including the 50 additional angels should be marked with these symbols. Using of course blood.

"Why is it you guys are so fond of blood," Maggie grumbled.

"It's not yours" Castiel chuckled "we are going to use angel blood."

She just shook her head as she watch them use feathers to paint the symbols on the back of each others necks. Maggie had no idea why Castiel decided on that particular placement and she didn't ask.

"Someone needs to do Casanova over there." she nodded at a sulking Dean.

Gabriel volunteered saying if it worked on him they knew it was good.

It was not dark and the town was more active than usual.

"They know." Maggie said watching out the window.

Castiel put an arm around her. "Let them come to us" to told her calm "Be patient"

She nodded, ready to go home.

"So what took them so long?" Gabe wondered aloud.

"New recruits." Maggie told him, "days are spent getting the new angels hooked on the town… like Castiel"

"They can't break free with out looking suspicious." Remiel added.

With in 30 minutes of the symbols being painted on Dean. he started to recover, hanging his head sort of low, not sure what to say or where to start.

Maggie saw him and she felt bad for him. He was her friend, she gave him shit… often.. But, she would never want him hurt because of her.

"Hey" Maggie said hugging the hunter.

"Maggie.. I'm… I" Dean started as she held him

"Shhh.. Dumb ass. I do love you… but I would rather shave my legs with a weed whacker than run off with you…" she laughed.

Dean laughed "Thanks… somehow that makes me feel.. Much better" he said shaking his head.

"I thought it would" she retorted, and pulled away.

"Hey…" he said as she did. "I was fucked up.."

"I know.. Been there done that." she shrugged "It's all good."

"No.. I mean.. he does love you Maggie. He's the right choice." he said sincerely.

"I know that too." she smiled at him. "Where's Sam?" she asked just realizing he was missing.

"I dunno" Dean said now looking around.

"I haven't seen him since we came in." She said worried, and they both began to look.


	9. Chapter 9

More action no smut :( enjoy and feed back as always =)

Chapter 9

Lost and Found

Maggie could sense the sharp blast of pain and then another. "What the hell?" she grumbled, trying to get a better view of the battle raging outside.

The attack started a few hours ago, the enemy angels began their march on the small building she and the others occupied. Castiel divided the 50 or so angels, Haniel had sent, into 5 groups, save 10 to stand and fight at the bed and breakfast, now their base. She, Dean, and Remiel stayed behind to stand their ground. Sam was still missing. This was not going over well with Dean or Maggie.

Everything else was going according to their plan, their base had not been breached, As far as any of them could tell they had not lost a single soldier. Then, 30 minutes ago, she lost contact with Castiel, worse yet, she had no idea where he was when he went down. The only thing she knew for certain, he was injured. Truly wounded, nothing he could heal on his own. She sensed the attack on him and the injury, that took him down, soon after he fell silent. Except for the terrible explosions of pain, that came from time to time, she could not feel him at all. She couldn't wait any longer, she had not heard a single coherent thought in a half an hour. She was wide open to him, she should and would have heard anything he thought, if he were thinking.

Maggie decided it was time to go look for the angel. Dumping the contents of her weapons tote out on a bed in one of the rooms she repacked it with clean towels, gauae, holy water, a few bottles of drinking water, and medical tape. She doubted more traditional first aid supplies would be helpful but, she tossed in some antiseptic and antibiotic creams anyway, before heading down the stairs.

"Hold up" Dean said as she heading for the door with her bag, "Where you going?"

"He's in trouble, I need to find him." She told Dean, tucking Haniels Dagger inside her jacket and bringing the strap of the tote over her head and shoulder.

"You can't go alone." He told her.

"Yes I can, in fact it is better that I do." she reasoned. "You need to stay here incase Sam comes back, Remiel needs to be here because he knows what to do without Castiel… I know how to find him and fix him… that's what I am going to do." she explained firmly

Dean looked at Remial with exasperation, " I don't like it, but she is correct." the angel told Dean.

"Let me go with you." Dean offered.

"No" she told him firmly again. "I can move much faster with out you."

"Maggie I can't let you go alone." He told her.

"Dean I have to go… Castiel has spent months teaching me what to do, more than a year on symbols and spells alone, He knows I will come." She told him. as she went to the door. Slowly peering out, and then leaving.

***

Sam was hunkered down behind a grey brick building. He thought it might be a school. It sort of looked like one, but he had only seen a handful of children in the entire town and somehow doubted the angels running the place, put much importance in education.

He left the bed and breakfast when he felt the town start to affect him. Sam only had one secret nagging need. When he felt the familiar twitching and aching start, he had to leave before it became obvious. The hunter kept telling himself it was the town causing it. If he were sure of anything, it was that there were no demons close. One the angles would have spotted them if their had been. He wasn't worried about falling off the wagon, he was worried about doing something worse. He remembered what Maggie said about the town turning the needs and wants against you. He was afraid his mind would become so confused he would hurt one of his own.

He could see Castiel through a small basement window. While he could see him, there was no way he could get to him by way of the small rectangular opening. Two angels brought him there and threw him down about 15 minuets ago. He looked unconscious. When the angels, his attackers, Sam assumed, left Sam carefully broke out the window and called to the angel as loud as he could without attracting attention to himself, but go no response.

The younger Winchester was slowly working his way around to a larger entrance when he heard voices, then shuffling. It was Maggie, the angels that had brought Castiel to the basement now had her in their sights. She saw them too, and it was a stand off. She had a tote over her shoulder and the silver dagger in her hands, as if warning them to back off. Sam wanted to help, but was worried he would distract her, causing her to remove her attention from the would be assailants.

He watched her closely letting her handle the situation, he would move in if need be, feeling it was safer for her if he stayed out of the way. They looked at her as if she were an easy mark, Sam knew better, he had seen her fight when she trained and he had seen her the night Zach attacked at Alba's. She was impossibly fast. Making it quite difficult to land a punch or a kick on her, however she was precise with her own. Still there were two of them and she was alone. Then again, she had a temper, and if she knew they had dumped Castiel in that basement and left him for dead, they wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"Just put the knife down" one of the angels told her.

"Go to hell" Maggie snapped.

"Oh no not us… " the other smirked at her.

"Just wait till I'm done with you," she snarled.

Then they got stupid.

"Just come with us, we'll take you to Castiel." the larger angel coaxed.

"You know where he is?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah we know, we made sure he was comfortable." the other on laughed.

"Really?" she questioned angry?

"And now we are going to tuck you in right next to him." the smaller said.

"Where is he?" she asked again, as they moved closer, here eyes darting from one to the other, practically glowing she was so furious.

They didn't answer but, rushed her instead, she raised a hand and the larger one was thrown back about 25 feet landing on his back side, surprised. The smaller one was faster, coming at her with his blade, which she ducked before planting a kick to his midsection, then another to his jaw as he dropped to his knees. Maggie pinned him to the ground with her grace, as the other one approached again.

"I'm gonna ask one more time ass wipe… Where is he?" she hissed.

He didn't answer and she jammed her blade in his throat, in time to see the other angel get sucked away into thin air. Maggie looked around to see Sam coming towards her, he had banished him.

"Sam!" she said surprised "Where the hell have you been?" She questioned.

"Later" he told her " I know where Cass is."

Maggie got a good look at Sam, she understood what was happening to him.

"You know this isn't you… doing this, I mean?" she said.

He nodded and took her to the angel.

***

Dean and Remiel found themselves quite busy after Maggie left. It wasn't long until the angels and humans moved closer to the base. Many of the vessels, not possessed by angels, heard there was safety at the bed and breakfast and started moving in that direction too. Remiel evaluated them as they came, making sure they were in fact mortal. There was a total of 10 children as well. Soldiers, escorted the new arrivals to holding rooms and stood watch.

***

Maggie and Sam found Castiel lying on the floor, there was a small puddle of his blood around him and he was not moving or awake. She knelt beside him, talking to him, saying his name, but he gave no response. She sighed, feeling his head, he was warm and alive, but, injured, a stab through his left shoulder, not quite his heart. He should have been awake there was not that much blood loss. The other angels wanted him unconscious she decided, hoping he wouldn't be found, they probably would have done the same thing with her.

She pulled him up until he was sitting against the wall and pulled his legs out straight. Sam offered to help but, he was in bad shape and getting worse too.

"C'mere" she instructed Sam as she dipped her finger in the angels blood, pooled on the floor. "I don't' have feathers to play with, hope this works." she told him, as she drew the symbols on the back of the hunters neck. "You should be okay soon." she assured him, then turned her attention back to Castiel.

She worked his jacket off of the arm of the injured shoulder, then took the smaller dagger from her jacket pocket and cut away his outer shirt. She winced seeing the scorched ends of the wound though his t-shirt.

"He okay?" Sam asked watching her.

"He will be." she told him, never taking her eyes off of her angel.

She stepped over Castiels out stretched legs and knelt down, pulling her tote closer to her. She held his head in her hands as if considering what to do. Then she began to whisper some sort of incantation. Sam watched with no idea what she was saying. He didn't recognize the language, but a moment later the angel began to moved and groan, then was awake.

Castiel hissed with pain and Maggie told him not to move. He nodded at her, raising his good hand to her face.

"You shouldn't be here." he said hoarse, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You knew I'd come." she told him, cutting his t shirt away, before pressing her forehead to his. "I love you… I wasn't going to leave you."

He let out a small laugh and winced when he did "Still doesn't mean you should have come." he said.

Maggie examined the wound to his shoulder when she had the t shirt cut away. Leaning him forward a little, she told him.

"It's all the way through."

He nodded suspecting as much.

She pulled a few towels out of the tote bag, then began to pour holy water over the stab wound.

"I'm not sure how much this will help, it's not exactly a fresh injury." she told him apologetically.

She could see his expression lighten as the water washed over the singed and scorched looking flesh, she knew it was helping at least with the pain, she was somewhat relieved at that.

He looked over at Sam, who was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, coming down from the towns effects.

"Where did you find him?" the angel asked.

"He found both of us." Maggie told him. "He'll be okay."

Castiel nodded as he pulled her to his lap with his good arm. "I love you" the told her pressing his lips to her forehead, "Thank you" he whispered.

She nodded her head against his. "We have to get out of here before they come looking" she said. "Let me finish your shoulder, then we'll figure out how to get back."

He nodded pulling her close to him, one last time then kissing her, deep and hard. "I'm so sorry I brought you here."

"Shh we came together, remember?" she tried to ease his mind then went about packing the wound on his shoulder and taping it closed.

***

Gabriel walked a few blocks over from the others. He was alone, He was the most powerful angel in the entire place with or with out heavens back up. He had managed to take out quite a few of the bogus angels and he was looking for more. He had lost contact with Castiel for a while but, now sensed Maggie had found him. Maggie was a lot tougher than she looked and he knew she would get his brother back to safety so he continued his search.

His main interest was getting the victims out, then he would contact Haniel and he would wipe the town off the map angels and all.

He weaved in and out of various buildings, looking around for any sign of life. He wasn't finding anything, leading him to believe just about everyone, was in the center of the battle that was taking place on main street. He with drew his dagger and with a shrug decided to join them. He was gone with a flutter.

****

Dean was worried about all of them now. He thought Maggie should have been back with Castiel by now and he still hadn't heard from Sam. He was sick of being stuck inside, this was not a battle he could fight. The best he could do was help direct survivors inside and even then he wasn't sure if they could be trusted. He found himself leaving that duty up to one of the soldiers Haniel sent, since Remiel had joined the battle.

"Screw it" he said to himself as he went to find a less conspicuous exit.

Once outside had a moment to look around and decide in which direction to start. The alley way, the exit led to, was empty, with a few vacant lots separating him, from what looked, like municipal buildings and a school. He decided to make a run for it, and he dashed for the empty lots. It seemed as soon as he was in the open bullets began to fly.

"What the fuck?" he questioned shocked, ducking behind a garage about ten feet shy of the empty lot he was heading to. "Since when do angels shoot at you?"

He couldn't stay where he was, he took a deep breath worked up some courage. Then again dashed for the lot, it wasn't his best idea. It would leave him wide open for almost 50 feet but, it was the only way. He ran and bullets flew, he knew there was no way he was going to make it and he was trapped too far out in the open and no where to hide. Out of nowhere and angel swooped towards him wrapping him in wings, causing them to both crash to the ground and roll down the slope of the lot.

***

Castiel, Maggie and Sam exited the building, trying to lay low. Castiels arm and shoulder were useless but, he was okay otherwise all the other damage had healed. The was about to take them all back to base when they heard gunshots.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned.

Maggie looked confused as well.

Castiel just looked concerned, as he focused on the direction the shots were fired from. He nodded towards the empty lot behind the building. They all saw what looked like a ball of feathers hurling toward them. When it stopped and the wings unfurled Castiel, saw two familiar faces. The first was the Angel Azariel, the second, Dean, who was curled into a ball looking positively terrified. The others looked on as Azariel, whose vessel just happened to be a tall blonde woman with the biggest blue eyes and the poutiest lips, Dean Winchester had ever seen, extender her hand to help him up.

For the first time in.. well ever. Dean seemed speechless. Maggie couldn't help but, chuckle, Sam just rolled his eyes and Castiel seemed clueless as usual.

"Hi, I'm Dean." the hunter said looking at the angel with his goofy school boy smile.

"I am aware of your identity." She replied looking almost irritated with him. "You should no better than to be in the open" the angel scolded. Walking towards the other.

"Well.. I do.. But… I needed to find Sam and Cass when Maggie didn't come back." he tried to explain as she continued walking.

"Azariel" Castiel greeted the other angel as she approached "What is the situation?" he questioned the soldier.

"We have 32 humans and 10 children in custody." she informed him. "We have not lost a single soldier but, Druiel's troops are holding fast."

Castiel was relieved that they had suffered no losses, however he had hoped they would have gained the upper hand by now.

"They still out number us greatly" Castiel reasoned.

"Gabriel wishes to trap them with holy fire." she relayed.

Castiel considered the request then nodded. "Tell him what ever he thinks is best to end this."

She nodded at him. "Shall I return the Winchesters?" she question, looking from Sam to Dean and back again.

"Yes" Castiel nodded.

Dean was only too happy to go anywhere the new angel took him.

"You know, most angels don't look like you" he said with a swoon.

"Really? What do they looked like?" she questioned curious.

"You're the first one I've seen that looks like an angel." he explained.

"Well then you do not know what and angel looks like." she told him.

"You could always show me." Dean said with a grin as Sam sighed and shook his head at his brother,

They were gone with a flutter.

Maggie watched the exchange then turned to Castiel "Looks like I'm old news" Maggie chucked looking at her angel.

He let out a soft growl, "Don't remind me." he said drawing her close in his good arm and kissing her lips, just before taking her back to the bed and breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

_We get to find out just how hard it is to be an angel... even a nice one.. lots of semi smut in this chapter too I promise it will blosson into earth shaking super smut next chapter =D for those who like that sort of thing ;) lol Oh and Maggie sets a date._

**Chapter 10**

**No More Mr Nice Guy**

Castiels parted lips brushed back and forth across the soft pale skin of Maggie's shoulder, as he planted soft wet and deliberate kisses here and there on her collar bone working towards the curve of her neck.

"I love you." he murmured as she re-taped his shoulder.

"You should behave." she said with a semi-serious sigh as she finished and stood in front of him, leaning into his embrace.

Castiel had been seated on the edge of the oversized bathtub, while Maggie, cleaned his shoulder more thoroughly than she could in the basement, then padded it with fresh gauze and closed it with tape. It was healing slow but, well. The injury, Made by Sekel's sword, a sword designed to leave lasting damage even to an angel, would need time to heal. Although Castiel, had already begun to regain the use of his left arm, it would be at least a few days, until the damaged flesh repaired itself. As she worked on his injury he busied himself with his lips on her shoulder.

"Yes I should" he told her, in the same almost serious tone, as he lifted the tank she was wearing away from her belly and over her head, before pressing his face into the soft flesh just below her bra line and nipping softly. He laid a line of wet kisses, his hands traveling around to her back to press her tightly against his mouth.

She arched slightly and let out a sigh at the sensation before putting a hand to his head and pushing him away.

"We're about to burn this town to the ground." she reminded "This isn't the best time for this." she laughed.

"I know" he admitted in a low gruff whisper, just before his hand unhooked her bra, then reaching for her shoulders and pulling it away, exposing soft full breasts and what he really needed to feel. The invisible scar between them, since the episode with Dean, he had felt a need to run his own mouth over this spot and now, with her so close he was going to.

Maggie hissed as his mouth made contact with the sensitive flesh there, it was electric to her senses, he knew this and her response only intensified his actions, licking and kissing the line, no one but he could see. She ran gentle fingers through is dark hair reassuringly. "I'm yours, you don't have to double check" she whispered, understanding his need to feel her respond to his touch at this sacred place on her body.

He stood pressing her to the wall behind her brining his open mouth down to cover hers, sucking and chewing fervently on her lips. Tightening his grip on her, as his arms, already around her, now pressed her to him. He listened intently for the sound of others approaching. They were in the middle of battle, Haniel had given him full charge, it was his command, they would be looking to him for orders. He was hidden away in a tiny bathroom with Maggie, wanting nothing more then to push her to the floor and make love to her.

In his thousands of years as a warrior for heaven, he had never had this sort of a dilemma, nothing had ever come before his duty and he knew now that he should release her and regain his focus. They both had work to do if they were going to get out of this alive. Still, his body ached for just a few more minutes, one more kiss, touch, taste, smell of her skin, the feel of her hands raking through his hair as they were now.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. He groaned into her mouth, frustrated.

"Yes" he breathed out, not even trying to sound composed, he in fact sounded irritated by the interruption

"Gabriel has lit the fire" The voice of Azariel informed him, through the door. "We will need to evacuate the humans and the children." she continued.

"I'll be right there." he answered, sounding impatient again, and Maggie cocked her head at him as if scolding.

He just nodded, The lower ranking angel had only done her job, it was he who was… ignoring his duties.

"Thank you." he added, trying to sound less irritated.

He listened closely for sounds that Azariel had left the doorway then returned his attention back to Maggie. Pressing his forehead against hers, while his hands stroked her bare flesh from her waist to her ribs.

"We need to finish this." she told him

He nodded, He had to go, he didn't want to leave her, as much as he wanted out of this town he didn't want to break their contact.

"I want you to go ahead." he told her looking into her eyes. "I'll meet you at the rest stop where we found Druiel." he told her.

"No." she shook her head not understanding.

"Please… I don't want you here when it happens, I don't even want you close."

"You can't get them all out can you?" She asked sadly.

She was speaking of the brainwashed angels. The angels who came there for safety with their true mates and now could not break free of the towns hold. Even though their mates and in some cases children had managed to find their way to the safety of the bed and breakfast. These angels would be lost with the destruction of the town.

"We've tried, most are in too deep. They just can't see the truth anymore. Maggie I'm sorry." he said earnestly, kissing her forehead and pulling her tightly against him, this time out of desire to comfort her rather than want.

"But…" she started, looking at him tortured. "That could have been us."

"I know.." he told her solemnly "I've been assured all avenues have been attempted Maggie." he justified. "There is nothing left to do… When I go out there, I will I will give the orders to evacuate the Mates and children, and all other humans, Then Haniel will…" he trailed off, not wanting her to know the details, instead pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I want to stay." she insisted

"No Maggie… Please." he whispered, bringing his face very near hers, "I will stay with the others because it is my duty, my purpose, it is what I was created to do and to witness, but you.." he shook his head slowly, and kissed her lips softly, "You are my love and there are certain things in you I wish to preserve, need to preserve. Seeing what will happen here, to those who will not repent or surrender…. " he again trailed off. "Please do as I ask Maggie."

She pressed her face into his chest and held back a sob. It was her humanity, causing this reaction and once more it was that humanity he wished to preserve.

She nodded finally and they both dressed, he packed their remaining items into the Jeep and watched as she and the Winchesters, drove out the way they came in.

***

Maggie drove to the rest stop and the Winchesters followed her, it was there they waiting for Castiel. She along with Dean and Sam paced the parking lot waiting for the others.

He could not sense Castiel at all and she knew he was trying to block her. She had no idea what was going to happen, she could only assume it was pretty awful, since he wouldn't or it seemed couldn't speak it.

She opened the Back of the jeep and sat for a while, Dean apologized for the fifteenth time and Sam made some small talk, she knew he was trying to keep her mind off of what could be happening and what could go wrong.

Castiel arrived with Gabriel, Remiel and Azariel an hour later.

Maggie got out of the Jeep to meet him. He looked tired.. Worn almost ,as he approached her and took her in his arms. He held on to her tightly as if he were afraid she would fly away it he didn't hold her securely enough. His body was rigid. He was fighting the emotion that came with giving the orders to annihilate nearly 100 members of your family, your friends. It was clear in that moment, it wasn't what would happen to those angels that Castiel didn't want her to see. He didn't want her to see him give that order, he didn't want her to see him as cold, heartless, soulless. She never could and now wrapped firmly in his arms, he felt anything but, those things. He was her lover and he was in pain. Pain he couldn't have even fathomed in the past.

"I love you" she soothed against his ear, her fingers making long strokes through his hair. "I will always love you, no matter what you do."

She held fast to him for a long time, standing in a parking lot in the middle of no where Wyoming. When he relaxed his grip of her and the tension in his body ceased. He kissed her, "I love you." he said as if nothing else mattered.

The group, including themselves, the Winchesters, Gabriel, and the other angels, talked briefly in the parking lot. Remiel and Azariel would be staying on earth to fight here with them. Dean looked quite pleased at Azariel decision to stay. The blonde angel hadn't given him so much as the time of day, since she had saved his ass but, Maggie knew it would not deter him from pursuing her. Possibly even winning her heart, or at least some attention.

Castiel and Dean took a few moments to sort out their differences. Maggie sat on the back of the Jeep and looked on as the two spoke a few yards away, nodding and smiling in the end. Friends once more.

"So you two make up?" she questioned with a knowing smile, while watching the Winchesters pull away and the other angels head home.

"Yes," he nodded at her, enveloping her in his arms and turning her around so that he was sitting and she was leaning into him. He pressed his lips to hers, looking down at her with half lidded eyes. "I need you." he growled with a small chuckle.

She nodded at him.. "In more ways than one" she laughed.

He pressed her head to his shoulder and rested his own on top of hers, he chuckled slightly remembering this is how it all started, in this parking lot while holding her just this way. "I only wanted a few days alone with you." he said almost sad.

"You will in 2 weeks." she told him, raising her head to look at him, then teasing his lips.

"Two weeks?" he asked confused.

"Yes, that is when you are going to marry me" she giggled in his ear… "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No I haven't" he laughed softly into her ear as he pulled her head against his again. It was an honest laugh derived from actual happiness and not irony or sarcasm, that alone eased Maggie's heart greatly.

"Good cuz I thought maybe you changed your mind" she teased at him.

He growled at this and kissed her hard. "You are mine" he said firmly. Kissing her again… "What about Kate?" he asked with a wary smile

"That's why so quick… how much damage can she do in two weeks. Especially since I'm not going to tell her until next week." she laughed.

"That still gives her a week." he teased. "I'd imagine she could do a lot in a week." he continued.

"It will take her that long to make all the lists she will need to make." Maggie laughed, as she once again leant against him.

He teased her with his lips, and kissed her tenderly before deepening. Soon he was pulling her closer his hands in the back pockets of her jeans guiding her to him as he adjusted his position on the back of the jeep to grind against her. Maggie sifted one hand through the angels hair while dropping the other low on his waist to tighten the connection. They had both forgotten at least for that moment exactly where they were.

"We need to go… find a room." Maggie said pulling reluctantly way from his mouth.

Castiel growled, realizing that it was now morning and the roadside parking lot probably wasn't the best place to continue.

"Yes" he agreed his mouth still seeking hers "… and soon" he said squirming uncomfortably in his jeans.

*****


	11. Chapter 11

**warning MA MA MA for heavy doses of angel smut.**

**Maggie solves the angles problem =D**

**feedback PLEASE**

**xox**

**ep**

Chapter 11

Don't Come Knocking

Inside the jeep the situation didn't improve for Castiel as Maggie leant to kiss him again. He twisted and stretched irritated now by the obstacle of the console between them, not to mention clothing in general. Still, his hands pulled her face and mouth close to his own and his lips managed to wantonly devour hers.

"Where are we going?" he growled out with frustration, still nipping at her lips.

Maggie remembered from the trip there, the rest stop wasn't very close to anything at all, unless she wanted to drive 15 miles back towards the town they just left…. She didn't. She considered the options, then smiled and let out a small giggle, starting the jeep.

Castiel tilted his head at her, "Maggie?" he questioned, watching a grin spread across her face.

"You'll see." she said, leaning to kiss him as she drove.

"I want much more than to see." he groaned mischievously, turning in his seat to watch her and play with the odd curl. She pulled onto highway, driving away from civilization.

He noticed and sighed "Maggie…"

"Shhh… you'll like this." she promised, driving slower than she should, trying to spot the small dirt road. Then turning onto it.

On the way into town the week before, they had passed a service road. Maggie couldn't be certain but, she knew most of the time they led to county storage facilities, usually vacant and unbothered during good weather. She was right. She followed the dirt road, passed the storage building, further back into the woods. Then took the jeep off the path a bit and turned off the ignition shooting the angel a grin.

Castiel looked around, then at her, first wary with one raised eyebrow, she nodded at him and then the back of the jeep. A moment later his lips curled into her favorite small smile. In a matter of seconds he had the back door of the jeep open and the back seat folded down, pushing the tote bags out of the way toward the front.

She met him around the back of the jeep.

"You catch on quick." she teased him, and he wasted no time pulling her to him. Pressing his lips to hers, biting and sucking on her lower lip, before releasing her and guiding her into the back of the jeep. Maggie stretched out as best she could in the cramped space, using the piled up totes as pillows.

"Told you, you would like the idea." she smiled up at him as he climbed in and closed the door.

He looked at down her with a small but, mischievous smile and worked his shirt up and off over his head, before reaching for Maggie. She sat to meet him half way, returning his smile, then began to loosen his jeans. He let out a relived sigh, feeling her hands on the button, before covering her mouth with his. He kissed her hungrily, reaching to tug her shirt off, as she rose to her knees to meet him.

Castiel moved his hands over the pink satin of her bra, feeling Maggie's nipples harden though the fabric at his touch. She moaned into his mouth as she freed his aching erection from his jeans, causing a loud groan to escape his throat in to her waiting mouth. He pulled the straps of the bra away touching the soft flesh beneath, Maggie pushed his jeans down away from his hips, before tightening her hand around him, causing a growl of pleasure to rumble through him.

He tugged her jeans down and away with urgency, gliding his hands over her backside and thighs, the feel of her skin ecstasy to his senses as he murmured, words of pleasure into her mouth. Her hand relentlessly squeezing and pumping his swollen cock, he slipped two fingers into the folds between her legs, slipping easily against her clit, slick and wet, for him. His aching becoming more intense, at the knowledge he could do this do her, cause her body to respond so strongly.

He had once had the power of heaven at his disposal, yet it could not compete with this. He watched her adoringly as he slid his fingers inside her and she rocked against his palm. Her head finally tossing back, submitting to him, as she was held securely in his free arm, her neck revealed, awaiting his mouth. He obliged, kissing and biting at the warm, silken, flesh, taking in her scent and flavor, as he sucked on the tender flesh. Her hand stroking him more gently now and he thrust against it's embrace.

He reveled in the soft moans and whimpers escaping her throat and coaxed more from her, with gentle words of passion. He nearly exploded in her hand, when her release came, feeling the warm rush of fluid coat his fingers. Her cries of pleasure when the plush velvet walls griped and released his fingers deep inside her. "Yes my love" he soothed, "let it go" he growled, holding back his own need. Feeling her shudder in his arms, as the pulse of her neck throbbed just inches from his eager mouth.

When her head rose to meet his own, he once again devoured her mouth with his. Pushing her down on her back and covering her body with his own. His arms reaching under her, to the back of her head pressing it hard against his mouth. Her legs wrapping around him encouraging his entrance inside her. When he did finally slide in to the welcoming warmth, she adjusted her hips further allowing him to sink deep inside the lush heat he was seeking. A loud growl erupted from his throat as his cock was completely enveloped inside her.

His kisses grew more passionate as her fingers lightly traced the place on his chest that joined them. Her skin electric against his own, he thrust gentle but, firm and hard, inside her, his hands tracing the curves her body as he did. The softness of her skin, further, driving his passions. She whispered her own words of devotion in his ear now, assuring him, she belonged only to him, causing more growls of pleasure to burst forth from his lips.

Her hips rocked in sync with his own, their motion perfectly aligned. They were one in this moment and for the angel it was pure bliss. Her mouth teased at his, as he puffed out short breaths, pumping himself deeply inside her. Occasionally grunting her name and murmuring his love for her, as well as praise for the sensations running through him. He was lost inside her, nothing would ever compete with this feeling, even more so now that they were bound.

Castiel arched his neck as Maggie covered the flesh of it with her mouth and tongue, tugging here and there with her teeth, bringing his pleasure up to yet another peak, he moaned and grunted his satisfaction with her efforts. She was without a doubt his perfect lover, and it was moments like this, he had to question how he had lived thousands of years without her.

His thrusting intensified as the aching inside him built, he fought to resist. Not yet, he did not want it to end yet… Maggie stroked his face feeling his resistance, "let go." she soothed kissing his mouth gently. He brought his head down to her shoulder, pumping harder, deep inside her he could feel her tensing, "yes" she whispered as she raked fingers through his hair. His mouth kissed and sucked at the soft flesh of her neck and shoulder, moans and whimpers of his own, seeping from his mouth as surrendered. Giving up his resistance, "I love you.. So much" came out as a stifled cry, just before he sank his teeth deeply into her skin and growled as his orgasm rocked his body with a series of uncontrolled thrusts and loud grunts. Maggie's own body shuddered and arched in response as she allowed her own release, feeling him throbbing relentlessly inside her.

***

Maggie lay snuggled against Castiel her head resting on his chest. She was exhausted even before they stopped in the wooded spot but, it was obvious she needed to rest after they had made love. He found the quilt she used when Maggie took Zoe to the park for afternoon picnics and he covered her tucking it around both of them to keep her warm and covered. She had been up all night and hadn't exactly had a restful week, he pulled her against him and encouraged her to sleep assuring her he would keep watch and no one would bother them for a few hours. Soon she was fast asleep in his arms.

Bobby's house was only a few hours from where they were, they would go there when they left he decided. He would then go collect Zoe, the family could spend a day or two with the older hunter before heading home.

For now he relaxed against the pile of tote bags, watching her sleep in his arms. His to protect, his to love… always, he thought as he softly ran a curl after curl around his finger, then releasing. He was relieved they had come through yet another disaster in one piece and in many ways stronger. They would be tested harshly he understood, still he longed to give her some peace.

According to her they would be married in two weeks, and he would be charged with taking her away for a honeymoon of sorts. Somewhere safe from all of this is all he wanted, just a few days minus angels and demons.

***

Zoe was quite happy to finally see her parents again, as a matter of fact Castiel was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to have another moment alone with her mother. While she was happy to see him arrive at Gabe and Alba's to collect her, once he took her back to Bobby's and placed her in her mother's arms, she had not left them. Maggie literally could not put the child down, Zoe would not have it. For now they all relaxed on Bobby's sofa, filling him in on the details of the passed week.

Bobby was thrilled when they showed up in his doorstep, Sam and Dean came a few hours later, having stopped and got a few hours sleep themselves. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having them all around.

Bobby sat in his chair chuckling as Maggie told him about Castiels little moment with Dean.

Dean looked like he wanted to crawl under the sofa and Castiel didn't look very proud of himself but, Bobby seemed to enjoy the story.

"I would have paid to see him go all angle fu on your ass." Bobby said, his face red from laughing, the chuckling causing the hunter to bounce in his chair.

"It was better than that." Sam chimed in "He kept antagonizing him even after he tossed him outta the car." the younger brother laughed.

"I wasn't like I knew what I was doing" Dean defended, blushing bright red.

"Well lover boy maybe that'll teach ya to keep it in your pants. Unless you wanna get flogged by an angel." Bobby commented, still laughing heading to the kitchen for a fresh round of beer.

They all had dinner and much to Dean's dismay they all managed to get off of the subject of his private fantasies about Maggie and now moved on to his crush on a certain blonde angel.

"Oh boy you will never learn." Bobby sighed.

"Hey it's innocent she saved my ass that's all" Dean retorted.

"Yeah and you should have seen the goofy look on his face when she did." Maggie added.

"I thought he was gonna ask if he could carry her wings." Sam teased.

"What? She's cute." Dean once again defended.

Castiel shook his head "Azariel is an angel Dean, I doubt she would see you in that way"

"You fell in love." Bobby pointed out with a smirk.

"That was different." Castiel told him.

"How?" Dean asked

"I was in a very human state, and… I was meant to fall in love." he explained.

"But angels do fall in love." Sam pressed

"Yes. It happens." the angel conceded.

"Well just wait, she won't be able to resist me." Dean said boldly.

"Azariel is a soldier Dean, it is far more likely she will smite you." Castiel warned.

"Bring it on" Dean grinned.

***

Zoe was finally asleep in the playpen Maggie had taken to her room at Bobby's. Maggie was getting ready for a shower and much needed sleep when she felt a familiar pair of arms around her. She sank back against the angel and let him fully embrace her.

"I love you." She whispered with a content sigh, having everything she needed, now Zoe that was with them.

"And I love you." he responded quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping child.

"Are you going to tell me what happened this morning?" She asked gently.

"Maggie… you don't need the details." he told her

"I want to know…." she told him resolute. "I need to."

"Eventually you will have no choice" he started, "But for now… Please let me protect you, from at least some of the unpleasant things I must do."

"I want to share them with you Castiel. Isn't that why we are bound so neither has to carry burdens alone?"

He nodded "To a degree… yes. But you will not understand what you see Maggie and I do not want to frighten you."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "You don't frighten me."

"And you will not like what you see, now please let's leave it at that for now." he said softly.

Again she nodded, trying to accept his reasoning.

He bent his neck to kiss her. "I'll run a shower" he said curling his lips into the knowing smile, then teasing her mouth with his.

She played back enjoying his game, feeling his nose bump hers, his lips just barely brush against her own and the thrill that came with it. Finally catching his mouth and kissing him deeply. His eyes and his kiss spoke more than most humans could say in a lifetime about how he was feeling at the moment.

"Don't be long" He said as he pulled away from her heading to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Details and odds and ends, and minor pre-smut smut. Lol

**Chapter 12**

**The Problem With Secrets.**

"Maggie!" Castiel snapped her name, as his eyes flew open, his mind jarred from the meditative state, that for him, passed as sleep by the sensation of her prodding into his memories.

Her eyes were still closed, her face relaxed but, determined. She was either so deep into his mind that she didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him, with her, either was possible, he knew, she was stubborn. She was strong as well, he had found, strong enough to walk through his mind without his permission, at this moment strong enough to continue, despite his resistance.

"Maggie stop!" he warned her again, and again no response from her came, just the same look of relaxed determination.

Maggie had wanted to know the details of the towns destruction, she wanted to know exactly what happened to the angels she considered innocent. Castiel was not forthcoming with the details, she decided she would find out one way or another. It was not an issue of trust, she believed wholeheartedly he did all he could. If he said he did, then he did.

She wanted to know because, far too often Castiel had come back from these missions, hunts, adventures, whatever you chose to call them, weary, exhausted, miserable, full of need and want. Overcome with a seeming desire to fill or replace some part of himself, his soul. She wanted… Needed badly to understand it, to understand this part of him. She gave to him freely of herself, She held him and loved him, each time, just as she had today… yet he never gave her and understanding of just what was the cause of his pain. She only wanted to share it, in hopes of relieving it. She had watched him walk around tortured for days, too many times. Yes he hid it, he went on as he always had but, she could see it, sense it, and she could feel him hiding things.

Since they were bound, secrets were work, not easily hidden, he shouldn't have any from her. She understood perfectly what he was now. It was time she saw for herself what he was capable of.

Her eyes opened to face his, hers were wide, he saw horror deep inside them and deeper still sadness.

"Maggie" he growled quietly, keeping in mind Zoe was asleep just a few feet away.

He was angry, she saw it, heard it, felt it. He had never been angry with her before… ever. She had betrayed his trust, she would admit that, she would accept the consequences as well. She found what she needed, there was no reason for secrets now.

She reached out her hand and touched his face. His jaw still set he closed his eyes at her touch. "I love you" she whispered, "It's alright." she told him.

He shook his head, his eyes once again opened and narrowed at her, "Maggie I asked you not to push this." he hissed.

"Shhhh" she soothed ignoring his angry tone. "I understand… it's alright." she whispered inching closer to him in the bed.

Again he closed his eyes, "It was too late… I couldn't stop it once it started." he began to explain.

"I know" she soothed.

"I knew they would change their mind… I tried Maggie.. I gave them every chance…" he went on.

"Shhhhh…." She soothed again running fingers through his hair, "I know… it's okay." she told him, this time pulling him close to her feeling his arms wrap around her, his anger at her dissolving, as she held his head against her chest, raking long strokes through his hair, calming and soothing him.

"Once it starts it can't be stopped…" He continued his explanation.

"I know" she told him calmly, "It's alright now… I love you… It needed to be done."

His arms held her tighter and she returned his embrace, holding him just as tightly. For a long while they stayed this way in silence and she felt the tension leave his body for the first time in a long time. "No more secrets." she whispered. "I accept what you are… I'm not afraid." she assured him.

"I just don't want you to see the… terrible things… the choices you can not understand." he explained.

"But… I understand Castiel. My purpose is to understand and to share this with you… you need to understand that."

He nodded and let out a small chuckle at how easily this all came to her. She was truly meant to be his, the binding only made her more compassionate yet, somehow accepting of things as a human she should never comprehend.

He pushed her to her back on the bed and kissed her, gently, tenderly, "I love you" he whispered as he wrapped a finger through a stray curl as he brought a wing around her, tucking her body gently and safely inside. He did this out of a strange desire to remind himself he was in fact an angel and she was his mate, it was a reminder of all that it meant. They were meant to share everything the good and the bad, they were meant to heal each other, complete each other. By protecting her he was only confusing her new senses. He had much to learn, and somehow she again had the answers.

Maggie turned to press her face into the angels chest as she settled into sleep feeling his arms and his wings surround her. She had seen what he had seen. The Giant white fireball that left engulfed the town in a bright and blinding light consuming all the angels had built there leaving the place as it had been found broken and abandoned, she also saw the fate of the angels as the earth opened to swallow them up, many in the last moment seeing their error but too late for their outcome to be changed.

She understood Castiel felt responsible, it was his job to determine when they were beyond saving, when the time had come to end the battle. Still if he did not let her in, if he did not share the burden she could not play her part. She could not truly relieve the weight that pressed down upon him as a result of these duties, nothing could, he was no longer an angel in the sense he was before her, things were no longer so clear cut. She could however, take some of his uncertainty away with her reassurance.

***

Three days had passed since Maggie and Castiel returned from Wyoming, they spent 2 days at Bobby's before returning home and Maggie now found herself in the dressing room of a mall bridal shop with her sister and her niece.

"No Kate…" Maggie sighed, for what seemed the thousand's time.

"What's wrong with it" Kate argued.

"First it is white, second… it looks like a marshmallow." Maggie pointed out, scowling at the ball of taffeta and ruffles her sister was holding up.

"Oh it does not." the taller redhead disagreed

"Look you have the rules. It can't be white, or fluffy, or frilly, or anything else you would like!" Maggie recounted their earlier discussion "This is going to be very simple. Understand?"

Kate sighed "You mean you are not even going to try them." she grumbled, nodding at the rack of dresses she had wheeled back the fitting area

"Not in this lifetime." Maggie retorted then repeated "Simple."

"You know you only have 10 days to do this, you have no dress, no rings. Really Maggie, do I look like a miracle worker? You could be a little more cooperative." Kate said impatient, as she bundled up the last 3 gowns she brought in and stomped back out to the sales floor.

Maggie sighed loudly and flopped down in the plush chair in the corner of the dressing room, shaking her head at her sister's outburst. She leant her head back and wondered why she told her at all, oh yes Castiel, had guilted her into it, the angel was lucky she loved him, because right now, she wanted to send her sister and him both, to the moon. At least the dressing room was nice, Cushy chair, small love seat, the room was designed to hold a bridal party, or family members or 5 or 6 squealing teenage girls trying on prom gowns.

Maggie had the room to herself, she had unceremoniously shooed everyone out to the sales floor sitting area. If she were going to do this, it was going to be in peace without opinion. Easier said than done with Kate onboard. Castiel was off somewhere, looking for tux's and rings, sent with her nephews and Chris by her sister he didn't understand the concept of small wedding. Then she thought of her brother in law poor Chris. Maggie found herself feeling bad for the poor guy, she didn't want to, he was an ass but, he really did try to do his best these days. It was obvious Castiel scared the hell out of him still, and he wasn't exactly comfortable around her lately either. He was probably having a better time than she was though, at least none of them were trying to kill him with chiffon.

Maggie got up and walked to the mirrored corner of the room, one of those tri-mirrors, with a huge mirror on the wall behind, meant to show all angles, every unwanted lump and bump, hideously illuminated, in the most unflattering fluorescent lighting money could buy. She stood grimacing at her own reflection, dressed only in a lime green pair of boy cut panties and a white satin bra, wondering just what sort of a masochist would design such a chamber of horrors. Assuming she must be worse, than whoever it was, because she now willingly stood in front of it over analyzing, her pale blue and lumpy self. Twisting and turning, this way and that, her expression growing more horrified with each new angle.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to forget the images, no one could look good under these conditions she reasoned. Directing her attention back to why she was there, she turned to look at the 3 or 4 dresses hanging to her left that she had deemed acceptable to try on and another two that Kate insisted she would like if she just gave them a chance.

"Don't' do that." Castiel's voice came from behind, startling her and causing her to jump

"Shit!" she breathed out, putting her hand over her heart.

"You didn't sense me?" he questioned, with a chuckle enveloping her in his arms from behind.

"I was too busy wallowing in self depreciation" she joked.

"I heard" he said sternly, "and I'm sorry." he said earnestly, bending to nuzzle her neck, adding "don't do that."

"Well that mirror leaves a lot to be desired." she told him shooting an glare in it's direction.

"Well you don't and I know for certain." he soothed.

"Oh really.." she chucked at him, "I have a feeling I stray pretty far from the design specs" she laughed

"Actually you don't…" he said with certainty, " and I would know… I was there." he said matter of fact, as he pulled her hair away from her shoulder, clearing the path for his lips to lay a trail of wet kisses.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, as his lips worked their way across the back of her shoulder.

"What do you think I am doing." he said mischievously, bringing his hand up across her throat, leaning her head back for a kiss.

"I think you are going to end up in a whole lot of trouble in a very public place." she giggled.

"It's not so public and the door has a lock." he whispered in her ear.

"And my sister is on the other side of it." she reminded.

"She is feeding Zoe right now, I saw her on my way in." he reasoned, his hands lightly traveling the span from her waist to her hips and back.

"Ahhh I see you had a plan." she giggled, "Naughty angel."

He responded with a laugh. "Not really," he admitted " Not until I saw you needed reminded how beautiful you are." again pressing lips to her shoulder.

Then came the knock on the door. Maggie laughed "Told you." she whispered.

"I really could send her to the moon you know… I can still do that." he reminded in a whisper.

"Don't tempt me" she said with a quiet laugh, before responding to the knock.

"Yes" she called out sounding intentionally irritated feeling certain it was Kate with more dresses.

"Aunt Maggie" her niece, Ashley's voice responded.

Maggie looked wide eyed at the angel who was now pressed firmly against her with no intention of letting this moment pass with out fulfilling his task. Castiel closed his eyes, and let out a sigh at the sound of the girls voice, he nodded stepping back to sit uncomfortably in the chair. Maggie couldn't help but let out a small quiet giggle as she tossed one of fluffier dresses Kate had left behind to him. He looked at her confused. "Trust me just hold it." she said this time unable to control her laughter.

Maggie opened the door and Ashley handed her a stack of lingerie.

"Mom said to bring these to you." the teenager said rolling her eyes.

"Did she now." Maggie laughed, "Is she going to let me pick anything out myself?" she questioned shaking her head.

"I doubt it, I'm 16 and not allowed to by my own underwear either." the girl commiserated, entering the small room and flopping down on the loveseat.

Maggie nodded knowingly. "I'll look at them," She said tossing the pile on the loveseat next to her niece.

"Hey Uncle Cass, how'd you get away from the boys?" Ashley asked noticing the angel.

"They went to the arcade." he answered, He liked the girl but, he didn't want to start a long conversation at the moment, as a matter of fact. he would give anything if she would go find them.

"Is your mom still feeding Zoe?" Maggie asked.

Ashley nodded. "She has the sales girl pulling more dresses and shoes too now," she told them, snickering. "Is he allowed in here?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm am never going to get out of here." she sighed.

"Least you don't have to live with her." the girl reminded.

"Hey I served my time." her aunt reminded in return.

"She couldn't have been worse than now," the teenager sighed.

"Well she wasn't much different… I have an idea." Maggie said, looking for her purse, then pulling out a folded up picture of a dress.

"You go find me anything that looks like this and bring it back." she told her.

"Wow mom would not approve…" she said looking at the picture of the fairly simple dress.

"I know… why do you think I didn't give it to her."

"Find it and I'll take you home with me for a few days." Maggie promised.

"Really" Ashley asked with wide eyes.

"Yes really." Maggie told her.

She sighed "I'll find a few like it but, she will never let me go." the teenager complained.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"School" she grumbled, "… should you be in here?" she questioned him.

"I thought you were out for the week?" Maggie asked, getting her off the subject.

"I am.. I have a report due for world history. It's late.. Mom's pissed." she explained further.

"Why's it late." Maggie asked.

"Cause it's lame." the girl answered as if that should explain it.

"Why's it lame?" the angel asked.

"Because it's history" she answered looking at him suspiciously. "you shouldn't be here… should you?" she pressed.

"Keep your mother out of here for 30 minutes and I will help you." Castiel offered, ignoring her question.

Maggie looked at him with a smirk and shook her head. Ashley looked at her aunt for confirmation.

"Even your mother can't argue with that, he was probably there." Maggie laughed.

"Should he be in here?" she asked looking at Castiel, then her aunt.

"Yes… it's fine." Maggie told her, holding back a laugh.

"Okay… I'll keep her busy, and I'm not even going to ask WHY he's in here." she said nodding at Castiel, with a smirk then, grinning at her aunt. "But, I'm pretty sure it is why mom says you are a bad influence." she cracked, on her way out the door.

"And don't tell your mother either!" Maggie told her as she left the dressing room.

Closing the door she turned to look at Castiel, "Lucky for us she has the attention span of a gnat." she chuckled. "… and I am not a bad influence." she grumbled.

Castiel stood handing her the fluffy dress. "Shhhh we have 30 minutes," he reminded, sinking his teeth into the spot on her shoulder where he left off before the interruption.

"You're the bad influence." Maggie giggled.

***

**Okay up to you guys to we continue with the fitting room smut or do we move on???**


	13. Chapter 13

**MA for a reason**

Fairly short but life has been getting in the way and I wanted to get atleast this much out. I promise some Maggie angst and finally a wedding soon =)

But for now on with the smut =)

Chapter 13

Shhhhhhhhh.

Maggie had just barely turned the lock on the fitting room door when the angel once again pulled her close, shushing her protests. For once was on a mission he would enjoy and he had every intention of succeeding.

Castiel bent and planted his lips on the top of her shoulder, his hands wasted no time pushing the pink straps of her bra away, allowing access to the soft, firm flesh beneath the smooth satin.

Maggie sighed at is touch and arched her neck back revealing more tender flesh for his lips and tongue to travel… and they did fervently. Shifting his hands to her back , his long fingers, caressing, pressing deeply into her soft, warm skin. His mouth followed the line of her neck, across her jaw, to her mouth, awaiting, eager for his.

The kiss was slow and tender at first, teasing but, soon grew. His mouth covered hers and her hands moved to his hair, raking through the dark tresses, causing quiet mummers to escape the angel's mouth into her own.

Her hand traced his chest, finally landing on the button of his jeans, causing a louder moan, that Maggie promptly but, gently shushed. "Shhh… easy, you'll have Kate pounding the door down." she reminded, with a whisper against his lips. He responded by biting her lower lip, as her hand pressed hard against him through the denim. He dropped his head and sank teeth deep into her shoulder smothering a moan, then sucked firmly on the curve of her neck, while his now determined hands moved to her panties. Pushing the thin fabric off of her hips, before his fingers sank deeply into the flesh waiting there.

Her fingers worked to loosen the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down. This too resulted in a quieter groan of relief and approval. turning his back to the plush chair. Maggie eased his jeans over his hips, taking time to lightly rake her nails over the skin there causing a shudder to course through him and a growl to emit from deep in his chest. "Shhhh" she again reminded looking into his eyes, half lidded from desire.

His mouth set partially open, he sat back into the chair, pulling her legs with him until she was perfectly positioned, straddling himself and his swollen cock. She teased at his lips with her teeth this time, upping the tension as she did, his own lips and teeth working to catch hers in a passionate kiss.

Castiel ran his hands from her shoulders to her thighs looking at her with more desire than she had thought possible.

"You are perfect… don't forget that…" he whispered, bringing his fingers to the spot between her legs. "just touching you is pleasurable to me" he continued, watching her respond to his probing fingers.

She lowered her head to his, as he adjusted his throbbing erection at her entrance. "I want you" she whispered against his lips, and he pressed her hips down, gently to meet his upward thrust into her. His face hovering close to hers, watching her expression of bliss when he pressed deep inside her. He loved watching her expression transform from desire to pleasure when he filled her completely.

He watched as her head fell to the side and her eyes went closed. She first licked her lips before gently biting her lower lip grinding down on his aching cock, pressing it closer to the line between pleasure and pain, he had found her to love so much.

"Yes" he sighed ,to her as he pressed down on her hips more firmly, pressing himself deeper inside her, feeling her stretch to accommodate him, and bringing about small whimpers from her throat. Her hips rotated against him, more whimpers and small grunts, pure pleasure to him, causing his own throbbing to increase.

He thrust into her rhythmically, while maintaining the pressure on her hips driving even deeper into her. Grunts of his own bursting from his lips as he leant to catch a breast with his mouth. The deep red nipples surrounded by her pale white flesh, too much for him to stand to just look at, he needed to feel the hardened flesh against his tongue.

Maggie's hands wrapped around his head as she rode him, pressing his mouth harder against her breast, his moans of pleasure smothered against her chest but still, probably too loud considering their location. She tightened around him, he could feel the heat inside her increase and he raised his head to her waiting mouth, kissing her swollen lips. "That's it" he coaxed, as she ground her hips harder against him.

"I love you" she whispered against his waiting mouth, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"You are mine." he growled quietly "and I love you."

Again she grew tight and he again coaxed her closer to the edge, "Yes, let go my love" he whispered.

He moved his hands up her back in time for her to toss back her head, before throwing it forward into his shoulder, smothering her cries of releases as she soaked him.

He did the same, finding the spot on her shoulder he so loved and pressing his mouth firmly to the flesh of it, quieting his relentless grunts as he exploded inside her, feeling her clench him tightly and rocking fervently against him.

Maggie chuckled lightly against her angle's shoulder coming down from her pleasurable high, to find him still nuzzling passionately at her neck. His love of her was obvious in these moments, even now, he could not get enough. Raising his head to meet her gaze, the small all knowing smile on his lips, she knew she would always love him.

"Now what?" she asked leaning herself against him, working to catch her breath, while listening to the angels heart pound, as his own breathing slowed.

"Now we buy a dress," he chucked into her ear.

***

Ten minutes later and only a few moments after Castiel had stood to dress himself and help Maggie back into what little she had been wearing, there was another knock at the now locked door.

"Maggie!" Came the voice, this time of her sister Kate, who sounded urgent and none too happy.

Shooting her angel and eye roll while checking that he was presentable, he was, he sighed, and shrugged sympathetically, easing himself back into the plush chair. Maggie again couldn't contain the laugh brewing in her throat at this action. The smart thing to do, of course, would have been to vanish back into the arcade and catch up with the rest of the boys. But, he was content to stand, or at least, sit his ground by her side. Knowing full well his presence, would at the very least, confound her sister and more than likely would push her patience over the edge.

Making the entire situation even more amusing to Maggie, was the fresh trail of small purple bruises along her collar bone, she was certain Kate would notice. Maggie again worked to control the laugh as she twisted the lock and flung the fitting room door wide for her sister to enter.

"Finally." Kate hissed impatient, walking into the small room and thrusting out an arm full of dresses on hangers. "What are these about?" She questioned, tapping her foot.

Maggie looked at her bemused, first because she was literally tapping her foot and second because, she was so irritated she had yet to notice Castiel in the room.

"Where'd they come from?" Maggie asked as innocent as she could.

"Ashley said you sent her to find them."

"Ah well then, that's what they are."

"I have stacks of dresses out here, why are you taking advice from a teenager?"

"I'm not… I sent her to find them, not choose them." Maggie clarified.

Kate signed and rolled her eyes "Really Maggie she is a child. She has no idea what is appropriate." she said, as she noticed Castiel sitting in the chair.

"He can't be here Maggie." Kate said wide eyed.

"Looks like he is… so I'd say he can."

Kate closed her eyes and sighed. "It's bad luck."

"Kate… he's an angel... Luck isn't an issue here." Maggie cracked.

"You know what I mean, have at least some respect for tradition."

"Please stop Kate.. I want him here. He knew that and he came…" Maggie sighed, growing weary of her older sisters antics.

She meant well, it is just they way Kate dealt with things, she was her mother inside and out where appearances were concerned. It didn't even matter if she didn't agree as long as it looked good to everyone else.

"Fine" Kate sighed softening her stance. "But he shouldn't see you in the dress… Maggie that is just not right…"

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Maggie I mean that as much for him as I do you…" Kate said, her tone softer. "He should be surprised… overwhelmed…" she said almost whimsically, as she hung the hand full of dresses on the hook.

Maggie looked at her sister with a small smile. "Well holy shit Kate.. You're a romantic." Maggie said not quite teasing.

Kate blushed a little then quickly recovered "Well something has to take his breath away.. He's seen everything else." she retorted, turning on her heel to leave the room.

"Where you going now?" Maggie called after her.

"Shoes." was the reply.

"I'm never going to get out of here." Maggie groaned.

""Yes you will and She is right" Castiel said softly, approaching Maggie from behind.

"Really.. I have no surprises left huh." She teased him with a fake pout.

"You surprise me daily." he assured pulling her tightly against him. "But I want to be overwhelmed" he said curling his lips slightly.

"Oh no… she brought over to her side" Maggie sighed dramatically.

"She did not." He chuckled. "But I like the idea."

She nodded against his chest, "I'll do this on my own."

***

The ride home came just in time, Maggie was certain she couldn't have taken even ten more minutes of Kate's advice or complaints. It seemed nothing about this wedding made her happy. Where it was, when it was, the fact that it wasn't a big family affair. Truth was Maggie was still numb over the whole thing. She had been down this road already and fate saw fit to rip it to shreds, try as she might, those memories crept in along with more than a little guilt. She was good at shrugging it off but, it occurred to her maybe the visions she experienced over the last week in Wyoming had left more of an affect on her emotions than she had thought. Again she shook the feeling lose focusing her attention on the drive a head and the plans that remained.

Castiel was paying attention to Maggie than he appeared. He spent a good bit of the trip home discussing Ashley's history report and just what it was she didn't like about history. He had an idea that might make it all a little more interesting for her but, he would have to get it past Maggie first. The rest of the trip, he tried to focus on Maggie without her noticing. He sensed something going on inside her, he was better with emotions than he had been in the past but, there were still many he couldn't quite recognize, especially when he wasn't the one actually feeling them. But he felt something about her that concerned him.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Some fluffy cute Castiel and Zoe moments and Maggie starts to crack... **

**Feedback as always! wouldnt mind hearing from a few new ones. I know you are out there lol**

**enjoy =)**

**Chapter 14**

**The Wall**

Castiel could hear his daughter stirring in her crib, he kissed her mother's forehead softly and withdrew his wing from her sleeping body, carefully covering her with the quilt as he did. He pulled on clean sweats and threw a t-shirt over his bare shoulder, before making his way down the stairs to the nursery. Ashley was sleeping in the same room as Zoe and he didn't want the baby to get too wound up and wake her cousin. She and Maggie had stayed up late the night before, talking, and giggling, while they looked through magazines and photos, that the girl had brought with her. Castiel busied himself with Zoe and then with news reports on the computer while the two enjoyed each others company.

He kept and ear open to the conversations and had to smile to himself now and then, as the teenager discussed boys and rock bands with her aunt, something he was certain, the girls mother would never do. He had discovered he had a fondness for the young girl, she looked a great deal like her aunt, more so than even her mother. He imagined this is what Maggie looked like her the same age. Her personality was more that of Maggie's as well, she was, funny, stubborn, more than a little irreverent at times, where rules were concerned, most of all she shared the same compassionate heart as Maggie, while she could be brash and mouthy, especially with her brothers, she was also the first one to offer an apology and a hug when the squabble was over.

He tip toed into the nursery and spoke softly to Zoe who was sitting in her crib working diligently to pull herself up to stand.

"Good morning" he said, almost in a sing song tone just above a whisper to the little girl.

She squealed in delight seeing her father enter the room and babbled out a few lines that he was certain he heard "Da da" mixed in somewhere.

"That's right I'm daddy" he soothed with a grin, lifting her out of the crib, marveling ay her semi toothless smile. "How about breakfast?" he asked, carrying her out of the room.

He brought Zoe into the living room to change her, then offered two fingers for her to pull herself to sitting, fussing and clapping when she did and then she continued to pull to standing.

"Mommy isn't ready for you to walk." he laughed, holding her by the waist. "You get in enough troubling rolling around." the told her, before taking her to the kitchen.

After securing her in the high chair, he gave her the usual hand full of cheerios to keep her happy, while he decided on the rest of her breakfast. He missed mornings with the baby so he was feeling sort of happy to have her all to himself, for a change. Maggie normally would have been up with them, if he were home at all, it was rare for him to have this time alone with the little one. Zoe's angelic talents had calmed down over the last few weeks as she concentrated on the more human aspects of her development, such as rolling, sitting, crawling, talking and teething. He was most pleased however, that she was a happy child, she had her mothers temper for certain but, she also shared her ability to smile through almost anything.

After breakfast, he filled the large sink in the kitchen and bathed the little girl. She had grown to like baths, much to the relief of every one, the light flickering outbursts had thankfully passed. Castiel particularly enjoyed bath time and considered it his job when he was home. Watching his daughter sit in the warm water, chasing mounds of bubbles around, as she giggled wildly. Her mop of red curls plastered to her head and face. He felt very human watching her, he understood the pride and love of a parent, he was also awestruck watching her, as she sat playing and laughing in the sink, it was clear, she was the creation of Maggie and himself. Her mothers hair and smile, his own eyes and nose, that was definitely Maggie's laugh he was hearing, and the serious expression of her face, when the leant her head to wash her hair, that was all him. He loved her and he loved her mother and most of all, he loved that they had somehow come together to create this wondrous creature before him. She was pure joy and he knew that was the real reason Gabriel called her Sunny.

After her bath he gathered her fresh clothing from the laundry room and lay her on her favorite blanket on the living room floor. After a fresh diaper and some sweet smelling lotions, he gave her a moment to play. She again grasp his fingers and pulled herself all the way to stand.

"You are getting too good at that." he told her, playfully scolding and narrowing his eyes, as he smiled proudly at her.

She leaned into him and peered expectantly over his shoulder before looking back to his face.

"What?" he asked lightheartedly.

And she did it again, this time raising an arm to reach over and pat his upper back.

"What?" he laughed softly this time. "What are you looking for?"

Then slowly a small pair of, light pearl colored wings appeared on her little back.

"Oh.. Those…" he said with a a grin as his own became visible to the little girls delight.

He chuckled at her, seeing her smile and noting her obvious excitement, when she saw her fathers large, protective, silver, gray wings emerge.

"You know your mother probably wouldn't approve of this." he warned, in a playful tone, as he unfurled them slightly and fluttered them just a little, watching his daughter then try to do the same.

He clapped his hands, showing his approval, certain to any other angel looking on he looked like an imbecile. Well except maybe for Gabe, as he often joined in the practice sessions with the child.

They practiced hiding the wings as well, making them appear and then vanish over and over. Maggie wasn't aware of this practice and he wasn't certain if she would agree. Maggie loved his wings, he knew that for certain, but… she worried often about Zoe's wings appearing when they shouldn't and was most relieved when they were hidden from view. Still he was teaching her to control them not flaunt them so, he didn't feel bad hiding this from her mother for the moment.

He held Zoe in the air and watched proudly as she spread her wings but, was startled when he heard Ashley's voice.

"Oh WOW! Umm oh Crap! Umm does Aunt Maggie know about this?" the girl questioned, with obvious surprise.

Ashley knew what Castiel was, in fact she was the only one of Kate's three children that knew exactly what he was, however, she had never seen physical proof.

Castiel chuckled. "The wings? Yes I assure you she knows." he said trying to contain his chuckle and calm the girl. "Come here Ashely" he said, holding out a hand as he put Zoe down.

She looked at him suspiciously but, started to approach.

"It's alright." he told her "I assure you I am the same as I have always been."

She nodded and moved closer to him taking his hand she sat on the floor next to Zoe who looked up at her with a huge grin.

"So they're real?" she questioned looking at him, calmer but still shocked.

"I hope so" he laughed again.

"And what about?" she trailed off pointing to Zoe.

"Yes… very real" he answered looking at her with a small smile on his lips.

"Aunt Maggie never said you had wings and she definitely never told me Zoe did." she said looking at the baby with wide eyes.

"I imagine it would be hard enough to explain what I am, let alone that I have wings." he told her with a larger smile. "I just don't want you to be afraid. I am no different with them than without them."

The girl nodded again. "And this is okay with Aunt Maggie?" she questioned.

"I promise this is okay with your Aunt" he said laughing.

"They are more than okay with me" They heard Maggie's voice on the stairs.

Castiel looked up and smiled as she came closer and sat next to him on the floor.

"Now Zoe on the other hand…" she narrowed her eyes at the angel.

He sighed. "She has to learn Maggie." he defended.

"I know…" she told him, kissing him on the cheek, and laughing at his serious expression. "It's fine, I assumed you would do something with her. I mean.. it's not like I have wings." she chortled.

"Wow" Ashely said again now, looking at her aunt sitting comfortably inside the wings.

"You get used to it" she explained, looking at her nieces face, who still seemed more than a little taken aback. "they are always there… you've just never seen them."

Zoe sat looking up at her cousin with her arms raised expectantly.

"Can I still hold her?" Ashley asked looking the baby who was obviously waiting for her to pick her up.

"Of course."

Ashley picked the little girl up and sat her on her lap to face her. Zoe immediately leant in to the girl wrapping both her tiny arms and small fuffy wings around her, Ashley responded by returning the small child's hug, being careful of her wings.

"They're tougher than they took." Castiel assured the teenager who looked both touched and worried.

Soon after Castiel showed off his work with his daughter by telling her to hide her wings and she did. Maggie was impressed that she understood and seemed to have more control. The angel came clean about working with the child when he and sometimes Gabe had time alone with her. Maggie wasn't upset as he worried she would be and he was somewhat relieved. Still he had the nagging feeling something was going on inside her and he could not recognize the emotion he was sensing. It was either something completely new or she was working hard to stifle it, making it harder to sense.

Later in the Morning, while Ashley was taking a shower and Zoe was asleep in the play pen, Castiel found Maggie in the laundry room looking through boxes that were stored on the shelving units there. She was standing on top of a small chest freezer pulling down box after box, opening the lid, then moving on to the next.

"What are you looking for?" he asked watching.

"Papers." she answered, not turning to look at him.

"For what?" he pressed.

"I got a call a few days ago… when we were at Bobby's, about the house in Philly." she told him.

"Oh?" he looked confused, "Is something wrong?"

"No.. not exactly… someone wants to buy it." she said, as she continued to move boxes.

"That's good? Right?"

Maggie pulled down one last box and sat to down before sitting down on top of the freezer next to it. "You would think so huh?" she said sounding sort of sad.

"Maggie what is it?" the angel asked concerned

She shook her head.

"Maggie I can sense something, I know you are feeling…. Something?" he said.

"It's alright."

"Please tell me." he said sincere, " Whatever it is it will be alright" he assured her.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "It's a lot of things." she confessed.

"Okay" he said "You have been through a lot, I would imagine the past few weeks could provoke many emotions." he said matter of fact, still unsure of what she was feeling. "But, I don't know what you are feeling aside from, unease."

"I don't know…" she trailed off, "I'm just confused about a lot, I think… You can't read my emotions… because neither can I." she explained.

Castiel moved closer to where she sat and looked at her sympathetically as well as concerned. "If the wedding is too much right now--"

"No" she cut him off, "It's not that… I love you I am sure." she tried to smile for his sake. "It's all of it, I'm happy and I am terrified, I feel guilty and terrified and confused and terrified… mostly I'm just terrified." she said with a small forced laugh.

"Maggie" he breathed, "This is why there are things I wish to shield you from."

"I need to see those things, it doesn't help when you do that." she told him.

"You have to accept there are things you can not know Maggie." he told her firmly.

"No" she argued. "Castiel I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, next week, next month, and I can't even think about next year. Keeping things from me won't make if any easier."

"It won't be easy Maggie but-"

"But? But what Castiel. You don't know more than I do, you don't know how this will end either."

"No, I don't but, I do believe we will be together at the end, I am certain we see the end of all of this."

"Maybe" she said shaking her head. "It never really scared me until Wyoming. Then… I don't know... They way they just crept into my head and took over. The things they made me see…. I don't know if they were real or not. I was never afraid until then. Until now."

***


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is a little out there but this scene has been nagging to be written as long as i have been writting C&M so i did it. there will be more revealed bout this little visit as time goes maybe even the next story ;)**

**Enjoy and as always FEED BACK!**

**xox**

**EP**

**Chapter 15**

**The Visitor**

Maggie parked the jeep in front of the large yellow house. "What the hell am I doing?" she sighed to herself, looking up at the old Victorian.

Little more than three years ago this house caused her so much pain she ran from it, into the woods… literally. Now… sitting in front of it, she didn't know what she felt. Getting out of the jeep and reaching deep inside her jeans pocket she pulled out a small ring of keys.

She took a deep breath, it seemed silly to have to work up courage to open the door of the place that had been her home but, that is exactly what she was doing. She shook her head at how silly it seemed, she had, in the last year and a half, taken on demons and angels and host of other monsters… yet, this house brought a feeling of dread to her heart and soul like no other thing could.

She walked closer toward the porch, as she ascended the stairs, she heard the squeak of the porch swing and for a brief moment she could even see the happy couple who hung it there. Standing at the door she slipped one of the keys into the lock and turned the knob.

Just as she had feared, she was sent back in time. Standing in the large foyer facing the huge staircase, surrounded by the deep mulberry walls she had painted herself. She could almost smell dinner cooking and hear Marcus on the phone in the next room, if she listened carefully, she could hear the sounds of tiny sneakers slapping the hardwood floors as Andy ran to the door to greet her. How many times had she walked through this door to those things? Why did she still miss them so much?

She stepped farther into the room, then turned around and looked down at the rug on the floor just inside the door. Her hand itched to lift and look under. She stared down on it with more fear than any of the evil things she had ever seen. Giving into the urge she knelt and lifted the corner of the rug, peeking under before finally folding it back out of the way.

She stared down at the floor, 150 year old oak, refinished and perfect except for the 2 red interconnected hearts Marcus had painted just inside the door. At the time she could have choked him, the floor wasn't even finished a day when he took the can of mulberry paint she had painted the was with and slapped these two hearts just in front of the door, complete with their names written finger painting style.

She reached down and ran her hand across the painted hearts, "I don't know what to do." she whispered.

"You know what to do." she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"No." she breathed out shocked, shaking her head, still staring down at the floor.

"Yes… it's okay" the voice told her.

"I'm fucking losing it." she hissed to herself covering the floor with the rug again.

"You are not losing it" the voice chuckled.

She could hear footsteps behind her and then felt the hand on her shoulder. It felt very real, it shouldn't… she had seen more than a few ghosts, in her adventures with the Winchesters and she knew, they didn't usually feel real, not this real.

"This isn't real." she said just above a whisper.

"It is real.. But.. Only temporary… Please Maggie turn around we don't have much time."

Maggie swallowed hard and squinted her eyes against the tears that were fighting to come pouring out. Taking a deep breath she turned around. Standing in front of her was someone she never expected to see again… not while she was awake anyway. The man standing in front of her was tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looked exactly as he did the last time Maggie saw him alive.

"Marcus?" she said confused shaking her head "How?"

"I'm real… for the few hours anyway." he explained softly.

Maggie reached out her hand to touch him, he was solid and warm and alive. "How?"

"You've got some friends in some pretty high places." he shrugged.

"Haniel?"

He nodded and she fell into his arms.

***

Castiel sat at the desk next to Ashley her mission was a comparative essay on two historical world leaders. Castiels mission was to help her, using human history, and only human history, not his angelic knowledge. This would be much more difficult than he thought as he was finding most of the information lacking in accuracy.

"Can't you just snap your fingers and give me the report." Ashley asked hopeful.

"No" Castiel told her sternly.

"I can" Gabe offered.

"Gabriel that is not helping."

"Oh come on this looks like a total bore." he complained sympathizing with the teenager.

"I called you because I thought you could help, not to help her cheat." Castiel chastised.

Gabriel pulled a face mimicking his brother, Ashley laughed at them both. "I thought angels were supposed to be… I dunno… nice to each other?"

"Ha! Believe me, we are nice to each other compared to most angels." Gabriel commented.

"We have an idea but, I'm not sure Maggie would approve." Castiel offered

"What?" Ashley asked worried.

"Road trip!" Gabriel said excited.

"Road trip?" Ashley repeated more confused than before.

"What he means is… I thought it would be helpful for you to visit some of the places in the books." Castiel explained. "It might give you a greater appreciation of what you are leaning."

"You can do that?" She questioned.

"Yep" Gabe nodded.

"Let's go" Ashley squealed excited.

"Maggie is not here to ask." Castiel told her.

"Oh let's just go." Gabriel whined. "Blame it on me."

****

"I don't have much time, Maggie." Marcus explained taking her hand and leading her further into the house.

Maggie was no longer overwhelmed by the house. She was more taken aback by her dead husband, holding her hand and talking to her.

"I don't understand why… how.. I mean I know Haniel did this but why?" she asked.

"Because you needed to see me…" he explained. Sitting her down on the sofa.

"I need you to stay.." she whispered.

"No Maggie… you have your angel and he loves you… And I am happy he does. As a matter of fact the only reason I agreed to leave you was because Haniel promised me you would not be alone long." he told her.

"Left me?" She asked confused.

"Yes.. After the…" He trailed off "I stayed here and Haniel came to get me. I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed but.. I couldn't do anything but watch you… Haniel told me you were meant for someone else and meant to do things I couldn't even imagine."

"So you were here.. And then Haniel took you?"

"Yes I was here, but I had no way to let you know." he whispered.

"You didn't argue with Haniel to help you talk to me?"

"Of course I argued, I was an attorney for 20 years. It didn't do any good, and he was right. I have watched you ever since Maggie. I love you. I always have and I always will. You shouldn't feel guilty for living or for loving Castiel."

"But…"

"Shhhh… no more buts." he scolded. "Sell the damn house already he told her, "it's your house, it always was. It won't upset me."

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

"And marry Castiel please… you have him so damn confused." he laughed.

"You want me to marry someone else?" she asked confused. "And how do you know he's confused?"

"That's why I am here, you are questioning everything… you don't need to. I convinced Haniel to let me tell you myself, and Of course… I want you to marry him. Maggie I want you to live. The world is going to hell and you can change things. The two of you will change things."

Maggie shook her head, and he laughed at her again.

"I miss you everyday…" she whispered.

"I miss you too, I can watch you… and I did… I saw how you stopped living…. I know how much you needed him Maggie and I know how much you love him. More important than any of that, I know how much he loves you, it is so much more than you can imagine."

"I do love him… more than I thought possible…" she admitted. "But I love you… and I miss you…" she told him honestly

"I know." he told her pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her now for the last time. "And it's a lot easier to love us both when I'm dead" he said with a laugh.

"Marcus that's not funny" she grumbled.

"It is and it isn't" he said. "It was time for me to go Maggie… I was pissed. I thought I would have you forever… But it was the right time."

"I don't want you to go." she whispered. Holding him tightly.

"I know… but when it is time…"

She nodded and sighed.

"Why Andy?" she asked softly.

"I don't know Maggie. I really don't.. I know how much losing him hurt you."

She just nodded.

"Please listen to me… I love you. Marry him Maggie… Sell this house and let go of the guilt you feel please."

Maggie closed her eyes as her head leant into his chest and she felt his arms around her for the first time in years and for the last time.

***

Castiel stood looking out the living room window. He had spent the afternoon with Ashley and Gabriel while Alba watched Zoe. He had planned on taking her to Rome and Greece and a few small stops in between. With Gabe on board plans changed and they had pretty much toured the globe. It wasn't what he had planned but, Ashley seemed to get inspired by the trip and was lying on the bed with her laptop writing the first draft of her report.

Maggie was his concern now. Maggie had been gone 5 hours with out calling. It wasn't like her to not check in, more confusing he was having a hard time sensing her again. He had called her cell but got no answer and now he was worried.

"Go check the house we will stay with the kids." Gabriel told him.

"I don't know if I should… You didn't see her when she left Gabe, She needs to work this out for herself."

"Cass go find her, I know Maggie if she doesn't want you there she will send you home." he winked and laughed.

***

Castiel appeared outside of the house next to Maggie's Jeep. She was coming to walk through the house, make a list of items still there and decide what to do with them. It shouldn't have taken long, most personal items were gone, it was mostly just furniture that remained. He had been to the house before but never inside. He knew Maggie hadn't been inside the house for years, she seemed almost afraid of it. He never completely understood why although he did know she was in the habit of avoiding most things that caused her memories of the past to come alive. It was something she needed to work on, he understood that but, it was just Maggie's way.

He found the door open and walked into the foyer, it was a nice house and obviously someone had put a great deal of work into restoring the old wood work and floors. He rounded the corner into a large living room and there he saw Maggie. It looked like she was sleeping on the sofa, beside her on the floor was a man with dark hair and eyes. It was Marcus he was certain, but how… he didn't know.

He had never been jealous of him but, he would have to admit to feeling something akin to jealously as he watch the man sit next to a sleeping Maggie stroking her hair and watching her sleep intently.

"Castiel" he said with a nod seeing him approach.

The angel nodded, narrowing his eyes. He watched as the man leant forward and kissed Maggie's forehead, whispered something in her ear before standing and walking towards him.

"Marcus." Castiel said as he came closer.

"She is all yours Castiel." he said with a smile. "Take care of her… Please." he told him earnestly.

"Of course" the angel answered "How?"

"Haniel" he said in a way of explanation. "She needed to know I was okay with all of this…"

Castiel nodded again.

"She loves you… a great deal."

"And I love her… more than there are words to express it." the angel replied almost melancholy.

Noting his tone "I'm not here to take her away Castiel." Marcus relayed. "Only to help her understand… she has done all the right things."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine… just make her happy… I know the world is going to shit.. And I know she can be a hard headed pain in the ass… But find a way to make her happy… Please."

Castiel chuckled at his statement "I intend to."

****


	16. Chapter 16

More Marcus and Castiel and Maggie has a secret and Kate has a big mouth.

Enjoy and feed back Feedback

probably only 2 chaps left here till i start the next one. over the weekend sometime i should have a teaser for it Next two chaps are going to be crawling around Cas's head a good bit and yes I ill finish the smut lol.

Chapter 16

Sacrafice and Choice

Castiel spoke to Marcus about many things while Maggie slept. Marcus explained he didn't leave her willingly. After the accident he returned home, he didn't want to leave her, couldn't leave her, but he couldn't help her either. Eventually, Haniel had come to take him away. He didn't want to go but, the angel promised him Maggie wouldn't not be alone. Someone would come into her life and she would heal, she would have more children, and as a result her life would change in ways he could never imagine.

He continued on, explaining to Castiel he was part of the reason that Haniel brought them together sooner than planned. Allowing them to meet, rather than have Maggie become his charge.

"You met on the second anniversary of the accident and that was, in part, because of me. I couldn't watch her spend that day alone again." he confided. "Haniel promised me she would not be alone, but she was for too long. She was torturing herself daily, by the time you came to meet her. You know how she is when she gets something in her head. Good… Bad, doesn't matter, she doesn't let it go. She was like that with the blame, with guilt. I regretted buying that damn cabin." he admitted.

"When she first went there, I thought it would be good for her to start over but… No… not Maggie…she just used it as a way close herself off from the world. She stopped working, and… well… everything else she loved, just stopped that day." Castiel listened to Marcus recount the events, that led Maggie to the cabin and eventually to his own heart.

"So you convinced Haniel to change his plan?" Castiel asked amazed.

"What can I say, I was convincing" he laughed. "And Haniel was concerned for both of you at the time." he continued. "It wasn't just me, it was the best decision. Still… when Haniel told me you were an angel, well… I thought he was crazy. I never saw Maggie as the type to… well, she isn't exactly, calm and serine." he laughed. "But you know that don't you?"

"Yes" Castiel nodded, with a small laugh of his own.

"I watched that day… I saw the look on your face when you saw her, I knew then, it was all over for you." Marcus chuckled, "I know that look, because I never intended to fall in love with her either, but… there was just something about her…" The mans voice fell as he shook his head recounting the moment.

"She seeps into to you, and then you want more, first just a little and pretty soon you forget what you are or were before her." Castiel finished his thought.

"Yes…" Marcus smiled at the angel. "Do you understand her?" He asked.

"Not at all." Castiel confessed.

"Me either" he laughed.

"But I do love her." Castiel reassured him

"That I know for certain," he responded "…and I can't thank you enough for what you have given her, your love, a child, your strength and wisdom. Yes even, your grace.. I know about it all. You love her in a way I never could. Thank you." he said earnestly.

It was nearing time for him to go, so he continued with instructions about the house and the future, Marcus told Castiel, Maggie was to sell the house and put the money away. When the time came she was to see, his friend Jeff, Maggie would know who that was. He would have property they would need and she would have more than enough to purchase it when the time came.

Castiel found he liked the man very much. He had been able to sense his love for Maggie in the past, meeting him face to face, he understood how and why she still loved him so much.

"Just remind her… when she wakes up… I didn't leave her, I gave her to you. Tell her as long as she has peace, I will too." Marcus told Castiel, before he walked out the door to wait on Haniel to collect him.

When he had gone Castiel returned his attention to Maggie who was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He approached quietly and sat in the same place on the floor Marcus had been sitting, he watched her in very much the same way.

She woke a short time later, Castiel wasn't sure how she would feel waking to his presence, knowing Marcus was gone.

"Hi…" She whispered seeing him there.

Castiel looked at her with a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." she nodded, taking his hand, then pulling him closer. "I love you…" she whispered

"And I love you." he replied, kissing her softly.

"You're sure you are alright?" he questioned.

"Yes… I am," she smiled at him.

"I saw…" he trailed off.

"He said you would come and he said he would wait to see you." she smiled.

"He did." the angel assured her.

"Good… are you mad?"

"Of course not, Maggie… you can feel everything I feel.. Do you sense anger?"

"No… But I know I worried you.."

Castiel laughed "You always worry me."

"I'm sorry.." she blushed.

"After talking to Marcus, I understand… it comes with the territory." he smiled.

"He likes you."

"I like him."

"I wish he could be here." she said looking away toward the wall her face still pained.

"Maggie I know you miss him… It is expected, I would never ask you to forget him." the angel consoled.

"It's not that I love him more Castiel, it's that I love him different…" she explained.

"Of course… Maggie I have always loved you, just a little more because of that."

She looked at him confused.

"You always had faith he could still hear you Maggie, that he was somehow there… Even though he was gone you worried over hurting him… Still you moved on when I came but, your devotion to him remained, it was obvious and honorable. I would never ask you to choose. It is what makes you special."

Maggie sat up and now leaned into the arms of the angel. Resting her head against his chest, feeling the safety of his embrace. This was how she would spend eternity and longer.

"I never thought twice about binding with you, I wanted that. Marriage scared me, because he never let me go, he never gave me up, he was taken away. But now, yes… it's okay now. I know agrees."

"He said to tell you he wasn't leaving you… just giving you to me…" Castiel told her softly.

Maggie nodded against his chest and this time she held tight to the angel. "I guess it's time I do what needs to be done." she sighed.

He looked at her confused.

"This house, it's sold… if I sign the papers, and Kate. I need to put my foot down, I am getting married not her."

Castiel nodded his agreement on both counts.

"I'm not afraid Castiel, I was wrong. I was overwhelmed. I have to stop hiding from things."

"I agree."

"That was quick." she chuckled.

"Maggie I love you," he started "but you have a strange habit of putting things you don't want to think about in a box, or a house or a garage," he added rolling his eyes "and then you hope you will never have to look at them again." he said matter of fact.

"And this is an angelic observation?" she questioned, teasing him.

"It is just an observation from someone who has lived with you a long time now." he told her.

"You're right" she said with a sigh, "I do all of those things."

"Yes you do." he agreed again.

"I don't like pain, I don't like confusion, I don't like… goodbyes." she said honestly.

"I know." Castiel chuckled and held her closer.

"I really am yours you know…" she sighed, resting her head against him.

"Shhhh I know. I can feel you again and I can even decipher what you are feeling, and it still makes no sense." he laughed. "And now I know it will never will." he told her.

"Just what did you two talk about." She asked suspicious.

"You" he smiled.

****

A few days had passed, Maggie had taken care of most of the plans for the wedding itself. She Picked a small hotel by the lake, she and Castiel had spent the last few days looking at venues, both decided the lake was appropriate, as it held meaning for them.

The Winchesters passed thru and Castiel had gone off with them for a day on what Dean called a "secret mission". Maggie didn't press for information and in all honesty wasn't sure she even wanted to know, but when Castiel came home with a few small bags and a mischievous, grin on his face, she knew eventually she would find out.

Today they were taking Ashley home and Maggie had promised Kate she would go with her to their fathers storage unit and at least have a look inside. She honestly didn't know what was inside. The girls took turns paying the bill, after their mother died and Maggie would have continued that way, if Kate hadn't complained to sort it out.

For the Moment Maggie found herself sitting in her sisters kitchen being badgered over the wedding plans.

"No Kate, I'm not changing my mind it will be at the lake."

"Maggie it is so… so… hillbilly up there." Kate complained. "I can get the ball room here at a reasonable price."

"I don't care what they charge I'm not getting married anywhere but home." She continued, arguing while Castiel bit the inside his cheek not trying not to laugh, Maggie was back in full force.

"Honestly Maggie," Kate sighed. "What about music?"

"I let the music up to Ashley." Maggie informed.

"You are kidding right?"

"No… I'm not."

"Maggie she is 16 do you have any idea what she listens to?"

"She has more sense than you give her credit for, whatever she chooses will be fine… she just has to put together a CD or two for the hotel, they take care of the rest. It's not a big deal Kate you need to understand that. We are talking less than 40 people… way less." Maggie continued to remind her sister the wedding was small and simply did not require the accoutrements she was insisting on.

"Look let's just go" Maggie sighed, trying to avoid the full blown argument that was just around the corner if her sister continued.

"Fine" Kate hissed grabbing her keys off of the counter and heading for the door.

***

The storage unit was as Maggie expected cluttered and full of things she would rather leave alone. Crates, boxes and chests of books and other oddities Maggie didn't know what to do with. She had come to the understanding that her father dealt in many things that should not fall into the hands of the general public. Problem was she had no idea what those things were and how many may be in the concrete stall.

Castiel looked over the books with great interest, Maggie had found he had a love of books that rivaled her own, possibly even her fathers. It didn't matter if he didn't have an interest in reading the book, he seemed to take pleasure in looking at them, holding them in his hands, running his fingers over the pages and studying the covers and bindings, the older… the better.

Kate grumbled her way through most of it, wondering what was so important her father kept, what seemed to her be junk.

"Just leave it." Maggie told her "I will take care of it, some of it maybe important. I don't want to just dump it."

"What could be important about a bunch of old moldy books?" Kate complained looking through them.

Maggie found box containing customer orders and in looking through them, she found Bobby's name listed several times. Giving her further reason to believe, much of what was here, was probably more important than it looked.

"What are these?" Castiel asked, finding a stack of paintings covered with an old sheet.

Maggie looked at them quickly, "Nothing important." she told him and tossed the sheet back over them.

"They are very similar to some of the paintings in the garage at home." He commented, pulling the sheet away again.

Maggie nodded, "I promise they are worthless." she told him, trying to cover them again.

The angel narrowed his eyes at her. "You do not like them?" he questioned.

Maggie shrugged.

"These two are similar to the ones I hung in Zoe's room." he commented, pulling out two of the canvas's.

"Yes they were painted around the same time." Maggie told him as she set the paintings aside.

"You know when they were painted?" he questioned.

"She should she painted them" Kate, who had come to see what they were looking, at told the angel. Maggie wished she would keep her mouth shut.

"Maggie… You painted these?" he asked confused.

"Yes." she answered and again tried to cover them.

"Daddy always thought she was talented." Kate added.

"She is" Castiel agreed holding another up to look at it closely.

"Not really" Maggie told him "I was young it was a phase."

"Oh Maggie it was more than a phase." Kate continued. "She didn't stop painting until.-"

"Shut up Kate… Just shut the hell up… okay?" Maggie snapped at her. "It was a phase, I'm over it. Leave it be." she hissed, tossing the painting back on the pile and covering it again.

***

They got home late and Castiel took Zoe to her room and got her ready for bed, then tucked her into her crib. Once she was settled for the night he went to the bedroom to find Maggie. She had just gotten a clean t shirt out of the drawer and was starting to undress when he came in the room.

"I love you" he told her, pressing his lips to her ear and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I love you more" She whispered back leaning into his embrace.

Castiel ran his hands up her back to her shoulders "You're tense" he whispered concerned.

"I was a long day."

"Come on…" he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. After turning on the shower he kissed her tenderly and finished undressing her.

She started to relax feeling his hands and lips on her bare skin as his fingers traced her body eagerly just before pulling her into the shower.

Once he had her under the steaming water he went to work. He lathered her with her favorite soap and let his hands slide over the surface of her skin, taking pleasure in each curve his hands encountered.

He turned her to face him and leant into her pressing her against the tile wall as he lathered her front, kissing her lips and neck as he did. He slowly slid his fingers over the spot between her breasts that joined them, his body filling with ecstasy when she did the same, first with her hand and then her mouth, kissing and sucking his flesh along the invisible line.

"Mine" he growled instinctively, grabbing a fistful of her hair, as her mouth worked the sensitive flesh.

"Do want more?" she teased, her lips just barely missing his.

"Much" he answered, his eyes sparkling mischievous.

***


	17. Teaser for next part of this story

_This is the teaser for the next part of this story (see I told you I wasn't going to leave these 2 in the dust.)_

_There will be Dean/Azariel action and I promise more Gabe and Alba as well. This will move the story ahead quite a bit and the characters will find their way to the encampment. If you read "Till" you know what that means ;) Hang on I promise it will be bumpy =D_

_Love to hear your thoughts on this one._

**_Also posted a new story The Road to No Where have a look and leave a message. If no one ls interested in it I will probably not finish it so if you like it let me know._**

* * *

**When Happily Ever After Fails**

**Chapter 2**

Castiel lay next to Maggie, he could actually feel the smile on his face. He was watching her sleep, and it seemed for the first time, his plan to be alone with her was not going straight to hell. He should have thought of this sooner.,

Castiel found it hard to believe it was all over. The two weeks of frantic planning and preparations, done. The dress, that caused so much strife between her and Kate, was perfect in his eyes and now lay on the floor, somewhere in the bedroom of the small cottage. He thought he should probably pick it up but, he didn't want to move. Edwin's gift, a bottle of wine, had left the desired of effect on him, on both of them. Maggie once called it bottled lust and he had to agree. Still, as he watched her sleep, he knew only a small part of that had anything to do with the wine, perhaps his now fuzzy head, but the rest of it was the woman. He loved her madly and she drove him completely insane at times. He had never dreamed such emotion was possible, such physical pleasure existed until he touched her.

Now for the next few days it was just the two of them, there was not another soul for miles, many, many miles. He had meticulously planned this getaway, honeymoon by human standards, with the help of both Gabriel and Haniel. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to spoil it. This was his gift to Maggie. She had, in the time they had been togethe,r given him much. He knew she would not agree with that sentiment but, it was true. From the moment they met she cared for him, loved him, fought for him as well as by his side, she delivered his child and accepted his life as her own. Now finally, given the chance to give her a gift, he gave her a dream. Undisturbed and perfect.

He slid gently out of the bed, the thought of the crumpled dress on the floor nagging at him. He stood and found it quickly, giving it a small shake before laying it carefully over the back of a chair. He turned back to the bed and as he did something caught his eye through the window.

There was a small fire burning on the beach. How was this possible? No one was there with them… no one at all… Of this he was certain. He moved closer to the window, yes, a fire was burning. The angels eyes narrowed as his defenses rose. He looked down to the bed once more. Maggie slept peacefully, his protective instincts stronger just for looking at her.

He walked to the beach to confront the intruder.

***

Love it hate it? want more??? let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Getting closer to the end now. Rated MA for a reason although mellow. I promise the first Chapter of the next story makes up for the lack of detailed smut. Kate and Maggie make peace. Cas and Gabe are up to something and few details are revealed.**

**Next chapter will be the last in this installment see the teaser for info on the next part. Next chapter the boys are back Dean finally gets a moment alone with Azariel ;) will she smite him??? that remains to be seen lol.**

**Enjoy and FEEDBACK**

**ep**

**xox**

**The Places I Have Seen**

**Chapter 17**

Their bodies crashed into the bed as Castiel carried Maggie there, still dripping wet from the shower. Her mouth against the spot on his chest had driven his fervor beyond his control. The connection between them was strong the last few days. It seemed as though Maggie's visit from Marcus had truly released her to him. She was more open to him than she had ever been, drawing them closer than he thought possible. The binding should have opened every door way between them yet somehow now, there was more.

He pinned her to the bed, her small wrists trapped beneath his large hands. He licked and sucked at the flesh between her breasts, the intensity of their bond alive and growing with each lap of his tongue, the heat of each breath against her responsive flesh. Her back arched as she gasped for air at the sensation of pleasure that came with his touch to this place on her body. It was almost as if reliving the moment they bound, overwhelming emotion and physical sensations that teetered on the fine line between pleasure and pain. But mostly causing their souls to knit together even more profoundly than before, until the emotions and sensations were shared, one indistinguishable from the other.

His mouth, hovered over her own, lips parted, breath coming out in short puffs, a growl just beneath the surface of each rasp. He separated her legs with one knee as he looked down on her, his eyes darting between her eyes and her mouth taking her in. Maggie extended her neck to kiss him. The kiss was rough, hard, deep and he tightened his grip on her wrists, he could feel the electric sensation of her body beneath him. His grace inside her, his blood calling to him, he would mark her as his once more.

Maggie looked up at him, feeling his hands tighten around her wrists, not painfully so, just enough to claim her as his own, a desire that rose in him frequently, she had found. She could read his every thought and sensation and she understood him. There were times it was just too much, he was still very much an angel and there were moments the emotions, and the physical pleasure simply were for him beyond words. She secretly liked this, the knowledge she could cause this commanding creature, to lose so much control he could not even form a word let alone articulate a sentence. A small mischievous grin spread across her face as she nodded slightly to him. His mouth again making contact with hers, this time sucking and biting at her tongue and lips. She shifted her hips to accommodate the angel, causing him to release a small growl of approval before lowering his head to her neck, sucking light bruises into the soft flesh.

Maggie dug nails into Castiel's shoulders as he pressed into her, hard and deep, reveling in her reaction to his presence within her. His hand reaching down to grasp her hip, raising it to allow him deeper access, their bodies soon fell into a rhythm, that escaladed with their combined pleasure. Release was found amongst a flood, of moans and feathers.

Afterward Castiel stayed his place, not releasing Maggie from his arms or wings, enjoying the comfort that came with the scent and sensation of his lovers body so close to his own. He watched over Maggie as her eyes grew heavy and eventually closed under the weight of human exhaustion. Their connection still strong, he was able to absorb the thoughts of her sleeping mind, and found them to be peaceful and content. He would stay this way for the next several hours as the days stress lifted from her with sleep.

Castiel wanted to know more about the paintings he had found in her fathers storage unit but, decided it would be best not to press the issue. He had gotten her to agree to bringing them home. He felt they were part of her and didn't want to see them destroyed or left behind.

He slid away from her gently, careful not to disturb her slumber and went quietly down the stairs and outside. Opening the back of the jeep he carefully carried the paintings two at a time until they were all safely inside the garage with the others.

He began to sort through them. There were two similar to the paintings in Zoe's room. Garden scenes mostly rich with red and pink flowers, picket fences ands stone walkways. Looking at them he could feel Maggie and understood this was a favorite place as a child he couldn't be certain where the garden was but she spent a great deal of time there he was certain.

The next few that had come from the storage unit again seemed to be places, a lake, the ocean, and the last the sky. This was the painting that caught his attention earlier. There was something special about it although he wasn't sure what it was.

The others were already in the garage. He had no trouble looking at the canvases and know which paintings were done by Maggie. When he had sorted them all out he lined them up along the wall. He could tell these were painted at a different time. They were similar many landscapes and seascapes except these had people in them. Although in the paintings the man and the boy were far away it was easy for Castiel to know who they were and then understand when the paintings stopped.

"She stopped when she lost them" he said to himself and sighed.

"Castiel" Maggie's voice pulled him from her thoughts and he turned his head to see her standing a few feet a way in nothing but a t-shirt and panties, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on him.

"Maggie" he said, ignoring her chastising tone and stance. "You should have never stopped."

"Castiel I painted when I was happy, not to make myself happy… I lost that for a long time and…" she shrugged.

He nodded his understanding. "They are all places that made you happy…. Memories?"

"Yes" she told him, moving toward him and the row of paintings. She reached behind one and pulled something free and handed it to him.

It was an old and yellowed envelope and when he opened it he found several photo's inside.

"See I would paint from the pictures" she explained "The moment the memory."

He nodded again as a small smile curled his lips and he began looking at the back of all of the paintings.

He came to one in the middle, and looked at the back then at her curiously. "There is no picture?" he questioned.

"Because it doesn't exist anywhere but in my mind" she explained, "That place is perfection" she smiled. "Someplace I always wished I could be." she told him moving close enough to draw him nearer for a hug, which he accepted eagerly.

"Let it alone now." she said softly, "If I feel like it I will paint again, I promise, it's just the urge has never come back, I have other things keeping me busy, that's all. It doesn't mean I'm unhappy. It's not like Kate would make it seem." she defended.

"I would feel it if you were unhappy." he assured. "But why hide them?"

"I'm not hiding them… I just never felt most of them were good enough." she laughed

"They are!"

"You love me of course you think so."

"I want this one." he said firmly pointing to the painting with no photo attached.

"It's yours…" she smiled at him. "But where are you going to put it?"

"Somewhere I can see it, to see your dreams, even when you are awake."

****

The next few days passed quickly and Maggie was drowning in details. Between last minute preparations for the wedding, her sisters incessant calls and worries, not to mention the usual insanity that came with a small child, for the moment the apocalypse seemed like a small inconvenience. Yet it still demanded attention, and that is what she was doing up at 5:00 a m this Thursday morning.

"You should let me do this." Castiel said quietly as he sat a cup of coffee on her desk as she read through emails. "You should be asleep" He chastised looking into her tired eyes.

Maggie's phone had started sounding alerts two hours ago, the alerts were signals she had email. Many, many emails from the network of hunters she and Bobby had begun connecting from all over the world.

"I need to do this.. You know that." she told him. Not looking away from the monitor.

"What is it?" he asked pulling a chair close and sitting next to her.

"Everything." she sighed. "All hell is breaking loose."

"Not yet it isn't." he assured.

"It sure seems like it. Floods, storms, viruses, contaminated food and water. It's everywhere Castiel and it all started in the last two days." she told him.

"It's Death… the attacks will cycle. You know this, we've talked about it." he reminded.

"Well it needs to stop." she grumbled.

"And you know that will not happen anytime soon as well."

Maggie sighed and nodded, not happy to be reminded that the world was about to fall down around them. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want reminded.

Castiel lowered his mouth to her shoulder and kissed her softly as he took her hand in his. "When it is time… we will act… Patience." he told her.

"How can we just sit and watch." she sighed.

"Because it is futile to act until the Horseman shows himself." Castiel told her. "There is nothing to fight against at this time and we cannot stop these events from occurring."

Maggie closed her eyes as he spoke she knew he was right, some of the events were very real such as the vampires but, how did someone stop a tornado or a flood?

"I need to wake Bobby" she told him looking over at the clock on the wall. "He will want to keep an eye on all of this."

"And then you will go back to bed." the angel said as if it were fact.

"No, then I will get a shower." she laughed. "Kate will be here at eight."

This bit of news caused even the angel to roll his eyes. " A day early?" he questioned with just a hint of dread.

Maggie had to chuckle, her sister was capable of striking fear into the hearts and mind of angels now.

"Yes…" she answered him sympathetically. "She is staying at the hotel if that is any consolation." she offered

Castiel sighed with just a hint of a growl as he nodded and rose from the chair.

"I'm sorry.." Maggie chuckled more.

"I just do not care for the way she…" he didn't finished.

"Takes over." Maggie finished

"Well yes, that is annoying but… her behavior makes you tense, you should not be tense right now."

"I'll be fine" she said as she stood to face him. "She means well." she added wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest.

"I have considered her as a weapon against Lucifer." he sighed only half teasing.

***

Maggie's conversation with Bobby ended with his reassurance that he was on top of the situation and that she should go on about her plans. He would see them all the next day and he didn't want any nonsense about her changing anything.

The day went better than expected. Alba looked after Zoe while Castiel and Gabriel disappeared to parts unknown saying they had business to attend to, leaving Maggie and Ashley to contend with Kate.

The first stop was the florist where Kate remained surprisingly calm, uttering only one small complaint about Maggie's choices then sitting quietly. After than the hotel, the music and menu was decided, the cake given final approval and once again Kate had little to say.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Maggie asked as they walked toward the jeep.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine." her sister answered in a tone that almost made Maggie believe her.

"So you have no complaints?" Maggie pushed.

"You aren't going to take my advice anyway." she sighed.

"Since when as that stopped you?" Maggie asked with slight sarcasm.

"Maggie believe it or not I do love you. You are my sister and… you do deserve to be happy…. If doing this yourself makes you happy then…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Kate" Maggie sighed "You can help… you just can't take over."

"I do that a lot." her sister admitted.

"Ummm yeah" Ashley chimed in, and her aunt shot her a warning glance.

"So where too next." Kate asked trying to involve herself with out giving orders.

"Dresses are next and last" Maggie told her.

Beth Morning star, Ty's wife had taken on the duty of altering Maggie's dress and the one Ashley would wear. The wedding was small and at first Maggie thought she would have no one stand for her but, after some consideration she decided the honor would go to her niece.

Ashley was tickled to be thought of as an adult and Maggie felt she was the best choice, for many reasons. Maggie's nephews would be charged with the task of seating guests although they would not take part in the actual ceremony it they felt important for having a part to play. Bobby would give her away again at first she thought this part of the ritual was unnecessary but, once she considered it, she found it was.

Once the dresses were tried on and a few quick adjustments were made the three women headed again for Maggie's jeep. Sliding into the drivers seat Maggie rubbed fingers into her temples and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright." Kate asked concerned.

"Yeah… headache." Maggie complained digging in her bag for pain relievers.

"You need to relax, this is why I wanted to do this."

"I need to eat, Maggie corrected… and I was up too early."

"Still let me handle it from here… please" Kate offered

"Kate" Maggie sighed.

"I promise I won't change a thing… I won't yell at anyone."

"Fine it's all yours" Maggie reluctantly agreed. "But Kate I have to warn you even Castiel is at his limit… don't push it."

Kate nodded, "I won't change a thing, I'll just make sure it all comes off without a hitch."

****

An hour later they the three women plus Alba and Zoe were all sitting in the local diner waiting on Castiel and Gabe. Maggie was going over the list of the last few details with her sister, making her swear to just follow instructions with each point on the list. A short while later Castiel and Gabriel entered the dinner Ashley spotted them and waved them to the table.

Castiel wore a mischievous smile and Gabriel seemed quite pleased with himself as they sat around the table.

"Okay what have you been up to?" Maggie questioned looking at both of them.

"You'll find out" Gabe told her with a wink.

"Why does that scare me?" Maggie asked now looking to Castiel for an answer.

****


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this will end this story. the next part will be called 'When Happily Ever After Fails." You will get a full on dose of smut to start that one off. It should be up in afew days. meanwhile enjoy this and see if you can figure out where he has taken her.**

**Also for those who dont know i have a new story up called "The Road to No Where." have a look and let me know what you think.**

**Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 18**

"Cass?… Cass?.." Deans voice called out as he came into the hotel room.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"I don't know but he better not be trying to see Maggie again." Dean grumbled, "That sister of hers will go full on crazy.. And that I do not need to see. I've killed shit I've found easier to get along with than her!"

"Dean she's not that bad." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you can say that cuz she didn't spend all of last night bitching about you!" he complained.

"She wasn't bitching about you. She just doesn't want you to screw up the wedding, by… well… being there" Sam cracked.

"Funny girly man… " Dean smirked at him, " I think I can stand next to Cass and hand him a ring without the roof caving in."

"Yeah well maybe your advice to Castiel shouldn't have been 'Run… now!' Not to mention offering to drive the get away car probably didn't help." Sam pointed out.

"I was joking.. The Best Man is supposed to make jokes." Dean defended.

"Well Kate didn't think it was funny."

"Yeah well something tells me she doesn't find much of anything funny." Dean grumbled, looking in the mirror straightening his tie.

"Well right now we need to find Cass… If we lose him she definitely wont find it funny." Sam added.

"Yeah where the hell is he? I told him to wait right here." Dean groused looking around the room.

"Found him" Sam said pointing to the door leading to the balcony outside of the hotel room.

Dean pulled the curtain aside and could see the angel dressed and ready, standing on the small wooden deck like balcony looking out over the lake.

"Hey Cass." Dean said walking out onto the balcony with the angel. "Kate's ready for you."

The angel was leaning with his elbows on the wooden rail he seemed lost in thought.

"Cass.. You hear me?" Dean persisted.

"Yes." Castiel nodded without turning around.

"You doing okay?"

"Yes I am fine… just contemplating, the implication of human marriage."

"Okay… I guess. I sorta thought you two had all that figured our, with.. Well you know.. The binding thing. I mean isn't this just a technicality?"

Castiel furrowed his brow looking at the hunter. " It is more than that. I brought her into my world with the binding. She accepted me, my blood, my life. In many ways I am now doing the same for her. I am now honoring her, what she is in the same way. This is more than a technicality." the angel said with a small knowing smile.

Dean nodded his understanding. "Well if you are done, 'contemplating', Kate is ready for you."

"I am ready."

****

"Hold still Maggie." Kate scolded as she worked to fasten the hooks on Maggie's dress.

"I'm not moving Kate.. I'm BREATHING." Maggie grumbled at her sister.

Kate finished the last few hooks. "Well it's done… it should only take three weeks to get all those hooks unhooked. Hope that angel of yours has magic fingers too." Kate snorted.

"Oh my was that an off color joke." Maggie gasped, in mock horror at her sister.

"Oh shut up and turn around… have a look."

Maggie did as she was told and smiled. "See simple."

Kate had to admit the dress was perfect for her sister. The champagne colored satin tank cut bodice held together with tiny hooks in the back and laced corset style in the font, leading to the downward V of the Basque Waist, the skirt was made of several loosely pleated layers of chiffon of the same color that flowed downward with none of the 'puffiness' her sister hated. It was simple and on Maggie. it was perfect.

There was a knock at the door and Ashley opened it just a crack to peek out. "it's just Gabe." she said opening the door.

"Just Gabe?" He questioned playfully narrowing his eyes at the teenager.

"Sorry" she said with a shrug "But you aren't the star of the show today."

"Really.. I am an archangel you know." he pointed out.

"You've told me." Ashley reminded rolling her eyes in jest.

"Guess I need to work on my image." he laughed, "I cant even scare children anymore."

He looked up and saw Maggie in her dress scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

"Well?" She asked looking up at the arch curiously.

"Perfect." he said with a smile.

"I hope so" she sighed.

Gabriel placed his hands on Maggie's shoulders. "It is… you are, he will be floored."

***

If you asked Castiel about the ceremony it was doubtful he have remembered anything beyond seeing Maggie. He wasn't nervous until he saw her, even then he wasn't sure he would call it nervous as much as dumb founded. He managed to utter a few sincere I do's, Dean had to tap him twice, and shake him to reality when it came time take the ring from him to place on her finger he was too focused on the woman before him. When he was finally told he could kiss his bride he did so as if he were a starving man and he had hardly let go of her since that moment.

The guests were a mix of Maggie's local friends and neighbors, an assortment of hunters they both had come to know, several angels and a few odd family members Kate insisted on inviting.

It was small and quiet, after dinner, a few dances and cake, the couple found it was easy to sneak away.

Castiel's arms tightened around Maggie's waist pulling her closer to him, he was still in awe. When he first saw her his head swam as it had the first day they met. He simply couldn't not believe she was his… his Maggie.

Maggie tightened the grip of her arms around her neck and let her head hang back looking up at the dark sky. The couple had stole away from the crowded room. Sneaking out of the French doors that let out onto the docks of the lake, they now stood alone at the end of a dock.

"Where are we going?" she asked bringing her head back level to look at him.

"I'm not telling until we are there." he told her with a small smile.

"Oh?" she questioned with a giggle. "A hint?"

Castiel lowered his mouth to hers and teased at her lips tenderly. "Somewhere you've always wanted to be." he whispered.

"That is where ever you are." she whispered back as he caught her mouth with his own and allowed his hands to trace her body through the soft and then fabric

"You're beautiful." he whispered before deepening the kiss.

"And all yours." she told him.

He released a soft growl at the words and the thought. He would never get used to hearing it from her. It was a fact he knew, and he was reminded of it by her blood coursing through him, yet hearing the confirmation from her always stirred his desire. He kissed her harder allowing his hands now to travel upwards making contact with the flesh of her arms, before sliding down to her hips again.

Maggie leant into the kiss and her hands gently raked through his hair. They both pulled back, lids heavy with want. "Ummm" she laughed softly.. We should probably go in before they come looking." she said straightening his tie.

"It is much more private out here." he smiled at her mischievously.

"It will be even more private once we get out of here." she reminded him.

Back inside the music was loud and most everyone seemed to be having a good time. Maggie nudged Castiel and pointed out Dean, who was dancing slow and close with Azariel, while the cute blonde angel looked only slightly less than irritated by the elder Winchester Dean looked happy and content.

"I don't believe it." Castiel snickered. 'I'm sure she is just humoring him."

"I don't know… he can be relentless. Maybe she finally broke." Maggie said, leaning against the angel considering the dancing couple.

"Impossible. Azariel is a soldier." Castiel corrected.

"So are you." Maggie chuckled.

***

Maggie and Castiel had made several rounds with the guests making sure they spoke to everyone, the night was wearing on and if both of them were honest they were more than a little anxious to have some time alone.

Castiel looked for Maggie and found her talking with her sister, while holding Zoe, who was fast asleep over her shoulder. He headed in their direction in hopes that they could begin to say their goodbyes.

***

30 minutes later the two of them found themselves saying the final goodbyes as the walked out the doors of the hotel.

Maggie slipped her arm though Castiel's as they walked into the parking lot. "Now will you tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"You will find out soon." he told her turning her toward him for a kiss and embrace. "Close your eyes."

When she opened them again she was on the front porch of the cabin.

"I have something for you." explained turning to open the door.

When they got inside Castiel went upstairs and returned a moment later with a large white envelope. Maggie sat on the sofa as he handed it to her. "I think you'll want these."

She looked at him curiously and accepted the envelope and opened it. She found the four missing pages inside.

"You went back to Wyoming?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Gabriel and I went." he explained. "I know you wanted them, and.. Well…" he sighed.

"Don't remind me she laughed at him."

She slid them back inside the envelope and Castiel once again took them from her. This time he put them with the Bible and then put it back in it's hiding place. A moment later he returned to find Maggie waiting on him.

"So that is what you and Gabe have been up to?" she asked.

"Not entirely" he said with a mischievous laugh.

Maggie stood to meet him half way across the room and soon found herself enveloped in his arms, warm and safe.

"Maggie" he whispered her name looking down at her. "I love you… and I think I finally can give you something… something just for you…"

"Castiel… You've already given me everything I need… more… when you consider things."

"This is for you… I'm taking you to your perfect place Maggie." he whispered in her ear. "There will be no one but us, we will build our connection, we'll be stronger."

"Yes" she nodded.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to her mouth. He let his hands journey over the soft fabric of the dress. "Hold on to me." he whispered as he kissed her and in a flutter they were gone.


	20. author note

I just wanted you to know I will more than likely not be posting the follow up story until sometime after the weekend. I have somehow pinched a nerve in my elbow. If you have never done this let me assure you that you do not want to.

Sort of like the pain you get when you bang your elbow except it never goes away. OUCH. I have found NO pain meds that touch this and typing has become misery.

I am considering putting my other story story-- the road to no where-- on Hiatus after the next update. It started out good and I do have lots of faves and alerts on It, and I do have a good idea where it is going, but, I don't seem to get much feedback on it. Unless I hear other wise I will probably focus on the next part of my other story for a while. If you are reading let me know but for now it seems very few are. If you would like me to continue i need some feedback otherwise... I will pick it up again later.


	21. The next part is now posted info inside

The third fic in this series is now posted. When Happily Ever After Fails, Is the title or you can find it through my profile. Enjoy and FEEDBACK! lol

Thanks for reading

xox

EP


	22. Chapter scene break note

It has come to my attention that FFN through one of their "updates" has managed to remove all of the scene breaks in my stories you know the little "***" between scenes.

I find this maddening GRRRRR since I write:

1 Bass Ackward OFTEN and scene breaks are VERY necessary for my stories to make sense

And

2 this means I must now go back and insert new breaks in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of EVERY SINGLE STORY!

Yes I MUST because I am far too OCD to leave it as it.

My apologies if this is causing any confusion for anyone reading it will take me a bit of time but I will eventually get everything straight for you.

Xox

EP


	23. holiday note

Hey!

I Live! I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a long awaited update to one of my fics.

It's not. But soon, with a little luck it will be. I wanted to give you all a quick update.

First I have not abandoned any of my fics. I promise I have notes and updates in progress for all of them! Life has just gotten extremely busy lately. Some of you know my hubby was very ill last year. He his a diabetic and got a blood clot in his leg that resulted in all sorts of complications that nearly cost him his leg. (for the record H is 6 foot 9 , no that isn't a typo, and used to be a bodybuilder, this was not an easy time for him.) His leg was saved as a result of 3 different surgeries, but he hasn't had an easy time. As of now he is still not recovered and we are now being told he probably never will regain full use of the leg.

Anyway all of this has meant many trips to doctors and many meetings with lawyers, not to mention I have had to learn how to run a large part of his business while he is not available.

On top of all of that, As many of you know, I am in the process of several novels. Two of which are moments away from release, with three more in progress, not to mention I too own my own business that has nothing to do with writing, and this is my busy season. Add to that two kids that I home school and just trying to maintain some aspect of a normal life, I think you can see how overwhelmed I have been lately.

Anyway to get to my point. I am going to start to post small, short updates to all of my stories between now and Christmas. It might not be much, but it should be enough to move the stories forward a little at a time.

I have finally opened my Author page on FB look for Pixey Bitters-Author feel free to find me and friend me there and I am on Twitter now as Pixey Bitters. Feel free to find me there and say Hey!

I miss all of your wonderful reviews and comments and I miss the characters I have written here and cant wait to get back to them.

I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday and cant wait to hear from you!

Xox

EP


End file.
